Te Odio?
by MCP28
Summary: Cuando te das cuenta que dejaste de odiar a alguien?... Cuando te das cuenta que ya no eres la persona que solías ser?...
1. La Nueva

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

Vamos Epstein ya madura!- digo mientras tomo mi whisky en las manos, venir al Penny se trata de olvidar una larga semana de trabajo mientras me ahogo en alcohol, no escuchar a Dov con su estúpida trivia.

Vamos Gail, para odiar este juego llevas más de 800 puntos- dice Chris con una de sus sonrisas de bebe-Eso es simplemente porque soy súper inteligente- contesto mordazmente mientras me termino el whisky de un solo trago, siento como la bebida quema a través de mi garganta.

Donde están todos de todas formas? Se supone que no tardarían en llegar- digo viendo directamente a Chris ya que al fin las cartas habían tomado un segundo lugar para Dov mientras literalmente se comía la cara de Price.

Traci me dijo que no tardarían que… Oh mira ahí vienen- dice señalando hacia la puerta a la cual yo le daba la espalda.

Al voltear veo entrar a Traci, Steve, Mcnally y Swarek... y a, pero quién diablos es? Pienso para mí misma mientras la veo acercarse junto a Traci, las veo conversar, de repente ella deja de mirar a Traci y dirige su mirada hacia mí, y sonríe.

Lentes cuadrados, grandes ojos, cabello oscuro, y una estúpida sonrisa de lado, no llevaba más que una camisa a cuadros y unos pantalones de mezclilla azul debajo de una gabardina negra, pero aun así irradiaba confianza.

Hey chicos, veo que empezaron sin nosotros- dice Traci mientras nos mira, afortunadamente Price y Dov ya no eran uno solo- Hey, Traci! Andy! Qué bueno que llegaron, ahora podemos seguir divirtiéndonos!- dice Price con una gran e irritante sonrisa en el rostro- Seguir divirtiéndonos? Enserio eso hacíamos?- digo con desdén mientras rodo los ojos hacia ella.

Swarek y Steve se habían desviado directamente a la barra para pedir más bebidas.

Y quien es esta?- digo a Traci mientras acomodaban más sillas alrededor de la mesa- oh cierto! Lo siento, ella es la Dra. Holly Stewart- dice dejándole un espacio entre ella y Chris, justo delante de mi- es la nueva patóloga forense de la división- dice con una gran sonrisa- ellos son Chris, Gail, Dov y Chloe- Hola a todos- dice Holly con su sonrisa de lado- una nerd?- pregunto mientras asiento hacia ella- ella sonríe aun mas- supongo que si- dice mientras se lleva sus lentes hacia la parte de arriba de su cabeza y puedo ver que esos grandes ojos son en realidad de color chocolate.

Woow Doctora? Eso es bastante impresionante, Soy Chris- dice mientras que voltea a verla extendiendo la mano hacia ella- Hola Chris – contesta ella alegremente.

Bien chicos esta va por cuenta nuestra- dice Steve que llega con varias bebidas, siguiéndole de cerca Swarek- ya era hora- digo mientras tomo una cerveza- vamos Gail, alégrate un poco, es viernes, y estamos celebrando que hoy fue el último día de Traci como detective de entrenamiento- dice mientras se acomoda entre Holly y Traci dándole un beso en la mejilla a esta última, yo solo lo ignoro mientras volteo a ver a Chris tratando de impresionar a Holly contándole sobre la ves que fue apuñalado por un Vagabundo en una redada de drogas.

Swarek y Mcnally se acomodaron entre Dov y yo, hablaban sobre una llave que abría un corazón y una puerta, algo como que Mcnally no quiere complicaciones o algo así. Yo solo seguía viendo a esta mujer que ahora estaba sentada con mis amigos, tomándose el alcohol que mi hermano había comprado.

Debió sentir mi mirada porque voltea a verme, yo solo volteo con Traci y Chloe y finjo interesarme en su conversación, hablaban sobre la última redada de drogas donde Price tuvo que ser traductor para interrogar a un sospechoso, el caso me pareció conocido, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre ello.

… A si es! Gail fue cuando sufriste esa horrible quemadura en la mano no es así?- dice Price mirándome con gran excitación- Es verdad! Recuerdo ese día, estabas totalmente colocada por el oxi no es así hermanita?- dice Steve mientras se mete a la conversación- Cállate Steve- digo tomando lo último de mi cerveza y quitándole a Chris la suya, parecía estar muy entretenido con la nueva que ni siquiera lo noto.

Recuerdo que fui por ti, hablabas sobre un bebe elefante rosa y cantabas esa canción, como era Traci?- dice Steve mientras voltea a ver a Traci, a ella solo se le ilumina el rostro al recordarlo- ooh si si, lo recuerdo!.. _Hello_ _my baby, hello_ _my honey!..- todos empezaron a reírse, y yo solo le daba una mirada de muerte a Steve._

_De verdad que te ponen mal ese tipo de drogas Gail- termina diciendo Traci cuando las risas cesaron- bueno si sirve de consuelo, eras mucho más alegre Gail- dice Dov levantando las cejas altaneramente._

_Necesito más alcohol, digo levantándome de mi asiento dirigiéndome hacia la barra. Veo al barman y le hago una señal para que se acerque- un Wisky doble- digo mientras me acomodo en el asiento- que sean otros dos- escucho decir a alguien a mi lado, al voltear veo de nuevo esos ojos color chocolate viéndome- hey- dice mientras siento como pasa su mirada por todo mi rostro- hey- digo volteando hacia el frente tratando de ignorarla._

_No eres de muchas palabras cierto?- dice aun observándome- bueno, no hay nada interesante de que hablar- contesto – bueno, eso no es totalmente cierto- dice sentándose al lado mío. _

Así que, me dirás como tuviste ese accidente?- de verdad que es persistente, no comprendo cómo hay personas que no entienden las indirectas- no fue nada- digo firmemente- mmm... debió serlo para que te hayan dado oxicodona, es un analgésico opioide muy potente y potencialmente adictivo ya que tiene una biodisponibilidad mucho mayor que la morfina y es de total control médico porque…- hey hey- la corto de inmediato-porque estás diciendo todo eso?- digo volteando a verla al fin, ella se ve un tanto desconcertada por interrumpirla-mmm… lo siento, yo solo.. a veces suelo divagar- dice con un tono de vergüenza- de verdad que eres una nerd- digo mientras tomo mi whisky y me levanto para ir a sentarme a mi lugar.

Ella no tardo demasiado en regresar a la mesa también, la veo sentarse mientras le pasa una bebida a Chris quien de inmediato se le ilumina el rostro.

La noche pasaba entre risas y conversaciones tontas. Price decidió acomodarse de nuevo en las piernas de Dov, Steve hablaba con Traci sobre cuando conocería a Leo, Mcnally y Swarek hablaban muy acaloradamente y Chris contando sus estúpidas aventuras a Holly, veo como trata de acercarse más a ella, aclamando toda su atención, era patético. Yo ya había tenido suficiente alcohol en mi organismo como para terminar esta noche.

Bien, me voy- digo levantándome de la mesa y tomando mi chaqueta- ya? Pero es temprano Gail incluso para mi- dice Traci mientras deja de ponerle atención a Steve- es solo que estoy cansada Trace, pero felicidades- digo mientras me coloco la chaqueta.

Díaz es hora de irnos- digo volteando a verlo- ya? Ppero… - escucho mientras empieza a balbucear- Díaz me quiero ir, y prometiste regresar me a casa- veo como alterna su mirada entre Holly y yo, procesando mis palabras sin ni siquiera moverse- yo solo frunzo el ceño ante su dialogo interno- bien, me iré sola – digo finalmente- vamos Gail…- nos vemos mañana- termino diciendo ignorando el tono de culpabilidad de Chris.

Al salir el aire helado golpea mi rostro, era una noche muy helada y yo solo había cargado con una chaqueta. Me dirijo hacia la calle para buscar un taxi, pero me encuentro con que no hay ni uno a la vista.

Tenía dos opciones, ir a casa caminando o regresar al bar y esperar que Chris terminara de ligar con Holly. Holly… Hay algo que me inquietaba sobre ella, algo que me hacía sentir rara. Que tenia de especial de todas formas? Era una nerd, con todos sus títulos y sus lentes de nerd y su sonrisa a medias. No, definitivamente no regresaría al bar, así que me fui caminando.

No avanzo más de una cuadra cuando unos faros iluminan mi camino, decido ignorarlos y seguir avanzando. Escucho cuando un auto se empareja a mi lado- piérdete perdedor, soy Policía- digo mientras sigo avanzando- bueno, eso ya lo sé- la escucho decir haciendo que la voltee a ver, y ahí está, la señorita perfecta, yo solo entrecierro los ojos al mirarla- vamos, te llevo a casa- dice sonriéndome- no es necesario gracias- digo – Vamos, eres Gail no es así? Es una noche helada y sé que te mueres de frio – dice mientras inclina la cabeza hacia un lado – vamos, prometo no raptarte, asesinarte ni esconder tu cuerpo… bueno, solo lo de no esconder tu cuerpo, no es necesario, ya que conozco más de 50 formas de matarte sin dejar una sola evidencia- termina diciendo con una sonrisa más grande.

Sin darme cuenta nos habíamos detenido por completo, yo solo levanto una ceja hacia ella mientras muerdo ligeramente mi labio para no sonreír hacia su ultimo comentario- vamos- termina diciendo quitando los seguros de su auto, mientras a mí solo me queda aceptar de una buena vez- bien.

* * *

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, UTILICE ALGUNAS ESCENAS DE LA SERIE Y LAS CAMBIE UN POCO, ESPERO QUE NO LOS HAYA CONFUNDIDO.**

**SE ACEPTAN COMENTARIOS**


	2. Y Así Empezó Todo

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.**

* * *

Porque lo haces?- disculpa?- Porque estás aquí nerd?- digo algo irritada.

La veo conducir, veo su concentración, mirada fija en la carretera, postura perfecta frente al volante, podía ver el reflejo de las luces de la carretera en sus lentes.

No contestaras?- insistí después de ver que no contestaría -bueno, la verdad es que no se a lo que te refieres, simplemente me dirigía a casa y te vi- yo la sigo mirando, sé que me puede ver por su visión periférica, así que solo frunzo el ceño hacia ella.

Así que me estás diciendo, que decidiste irte a casa justo después de que yo decidí irme y no tomaste la carretera principal porque me viste caminando por la calle contraria mientras te dirigías a tu casa?-digo con tono de burla.

Sigo observándola, me acomodo mejor en el asiento recargándome sobre la puerta para ver mejor su semblante, veo como se aferra más fuerte al volante mientras empieza a morderse el labio.

Es por aquí?- dice un poco nerviosa – Nerd…- sigo insistiendo- no lo dejaras así verdad?- dice mientras se detiene en un semáforo en rojo y voltea a verme aun mordiéndose el labio- no…- digo mientras levanto la ceja asiéndole notar que no lo dejaría así de simple.

Bien, yo... emm… me sentí un poco mal por hacer que regresaras caminando a casa solo porque Chris estaba hablando conmigo- contesta un poco nerviosa, evitando mi mirada. Yo solo sigo observándola, veo como empieza a golpear nerviosamente el volante- está en verde nerd- digo finalmente mientras me acomodo de nuevo en el asiento para ver hacia el frente.

Ahora es ella la que frunce el ceño mientras trata de procesar mis palabras- es todo? Enserio? – Dice viéndome intrigada –no sé qué quieres que te diga nerd, si era tu culpa – digo y me acomodo hacia atrás en el asiento y levanto los pies para ponerlos en el tablero del auto, ella me ve un poco más mientras se forma una sonrisa en sus labios.

Después de un rato manejando llegamos a mi casa, ella se detiene justo en frente y apaga el motor para después voltear a verme. Yo desabrocho mi cinturón de seguridad y me quedo en el mismo lugar.

Así que este era tu plan?- digo volteando a verla- disculpa?- contesta intrigada por mi pregunta – dejarme en casa para ver donde vive Chris para después venir a acosarlo? Porque te diré algo nerd, el ya esta los suficiente interesado ya para que tengas que armar todo este plan.

No sé porque dije eso, es decir, es obvio que a él le interesa ella, y ella estaba muy cómoda con él. Y no es que este celosa por Chris, a pesar de haber salido antes, resulto ser más un mejor amigo que un novio.

Ella solo sigue observándome y veo cómo se va formando una sonrisa en sus labios, me intriga esa sonrisa, me hace sentir incomoda. Trato de descifrarla, pero me resulta difícil.

Buenas noches Gail- dice finalmente mientras vuelve a encender el coche y voltea hacia el frente, yo solo asiento y salgo del auto.

1504 tenemos una llamada de 911 del Parque St. Luis, por favor responda- aquí 1504 vamos en camino- digo mientras enciendo las luces de la patrulla, ha sido un largo día y eso puede ser debido a alguien sentado a mi lado- Woow! De qué crees que se trate? Un posible homicidio? Te das cuenta de lo que puede ser? Que crees que haya sucedido? Pelea por el territorio? Un crimen pasional? Tal vez se debe…-Price! – digo irritada, su voz y su incesante alegría me irrita, debería tener un botón de apagado, o tal vez uno de silencio si fuera posible – no somos adivinos, somos policías, compórtate como tal- digo volteando a verla por un segundo, y veo como me ve sorprendida y un tanto avergonzada. Lo más seguro es que se trate de un gato en un árbol o un perro perdido, resulta que las personas suelen ser un poco estúpidas con sus animales.

Después de unos minutos llegamos al parque, vemos a una mujer de unos veinte y tantos años con ropa deportiva esperándonos, se veía muy nerviosa y no paraba de temblar.

Por fin llegaron! Yo no, no sabía que hacer, yo iba corriendo y de repente Clio se escapó y voy por el pero veo muchas moscas y un olor terrible y me detuve y yo no sabía si era de verdad y yo yo… no sabía que hacer!- señora señora cálmese!- digo poniéndome delante de ella- necesito que trate de respirar y se calme, para que yo la pueda entender esta bien?- digo hacia ella y ella solo asiente y trata de dar respiraciones más profundas para calmarse- ahora sí, dígame que paso- digo mientras saco mi libreta para tomar su declaración – yo iba corriendo con Clio, mi… mi perro, ella usualmente es muy tranquila… así que cuando empezó a jalar la correa yo no pude detenerla- continua por favor- yo fui tras ella y la encontré oliendo esta esta cosa… y al principio no supe que era y y…- bien tranquila- digo mientras veo que era imposible para ella seguir hablando- Price puedes ir a ver de qué se trata – digo viendo hacia ella- claro…- dice y se marcha hacia donde la mujer nos indicó. Yo me quedo con la testigo, hasta no saber de qué se trata tenemos que ver por su seguridad

Gail! Creo que tienes que ver esto- la escucho gritar desde unos metros de distancia, aun lado de un gran roble, me dirijo hacia la mujer para decirle que no se preocupara, que regresaría en un segundo, ella solo me ve con temor mientras me dice que si con un movimiento de cabeza.

Me dirijo hacia chloe y veo a lo que se refiere, y ahí estaba, resulto que no se trataba de un gato en un árbol.

Central Aquí 1504, tenemos un 1318, necesitamos asistencia del departamento de homicidios y del departamento de ciencia forense- digo a través de mi radio, al parecer mi día acababa de empeorar.

No tardó mucho en llegar el departamento de medicina forense, acordonaron la zona e iniciaron a recolectar la evidencia. Luke había llegado minutos después con Nash, les informe de la situación, de la declaración de la testigo mientras que Price estaba ahora con ella en la ambulancia, ahora estaba más preocupada porque su perra había desaparecido.

Me encontraba justo a la orilla de la cinta amarilla cuidando la escena del crimen cuando alcanzo a ver que alguien se inclinaba lo suficiente para cruzarla y eso era algo que no podía permitir, no mientras yo estaba aquí.

Ei! Lunchbox! No puedes entrar ahí!- gracias lo agradezco- contesta sin ni siquiera mirarme, eso solo me enfureció mas – estoy diciendo que TU! No puedes estar aquí-digo mientras me acerco a ella, ella se detiene y voltea a verme, y de repente la reconozco – Nerd?..- digo viéndola un poco avergonzada- Hola Gail, tanto tiempo – dice con una sonrisa burlona- lo siento no sabía que eras tú, es un habito tuyo llegar sin ni siquiera presentarte?- digo entrecerrando los ojos – bueno, no creí que fuera necesario – dice inclinando la cabeza enseñando su lonchera – porque traes una lonchera? – no es una lonchera Gail – contesta con una sonrisa, que acaso sonríe por todo? – Eso parece para mí – digo acercándome más a ella – es un Estuche forense, para la toma de muestras – dice haciéndome frente, y antes de darme cuenta estamos muy cerca, me doy cuenta que tiene unas pocas pecas en la nariz, y un lunar en su mejilla izquierda. Es un poco más alta que yo y sus ojos parecen más claros a la luz del sol, yo solo la observo y me siento rara, me empiezo a inquietar.

Dra. Stewart que bien que ya está aquí, el cuerpo está por aquí- escucho la voz de Traci venir de detrás de mí, haciendo que me sobresalte, cosa que no pasa desapercibida para Holly, diablos! No sé porque reacciono así delante de ella.

Gracias Detective, voy para haya- dice dándome una última sonrisa burlona para después dirigirse con Traci hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo.

Después de que el departamento forense tomara la evidencia y fotos de la escena del crimen procedieron a llevarse el cuerpo para el laboratorio forense para la autopsia.

Necesito que alguien se quede aquí para acompañar a los forenses en las ultimas tomas de evidencia y alguien que vaya al laboratorio con el cuerpo- escucho decir a Luke, y antes de poder reaccionar Price abre la boca- yo me quedare aquí! - Dice casi con excitación, Diablos!- bien yo iré al laboratorio- digo finalmente a Luke que solo asiente hacia mí.

Puedo ver como Holly levanta la vista hacia mí desde donde estaba tomando las ultimas muestras del suelo y sonríe.

Definitivamente este día iba a ser un día demasiado largo.

* * *

**TAL VES A MUCHOS NO LES GUSTE LA FORMA EN QUE ES GAIL AHORA, PERO DE ESO SE TRATA, DE COMO UNA PERSONA PUEDE CAMBIAR TODO SU SER POR ALGUIEN A QUIEN DE VERDAD LE IMPORTA. Y ACEPTEMOS LO GAIL SIEMPRE A SIDO UNA PERRA Y ES POR ESO QUE NOS ENCANTA.**


	3. Confesiones

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.**

* * *

Estamos en su laboratorio, la veo trabajar delante de la mesa de autopsias, toda ella expresa concentración, su mirada, sus labios ligeramente fruncidos, su postura. Usa unos guantes de látex color azul, lentes de protección y esa bata blanca que le da autoridad en este lugar.

Yo simplemente estoy sentada detrás de un escritorio con mis pies sobre él, el lugar resulta re confortablemente tranquilo, todo está ordenado, todo está limpio… lo odio.

Aburrida oficial?- la escucho decir desde su lugar, yo solo bufo en respuesta haciendo que ella sonría.

Que estás haciendo en todo esto?- digo viéndola – digamos que un rompecabezas – contesta con una sonrisa- y que me puedes decir sobre la víctima – pregunto mientras empiezo a dar vueltas en la silla – bueno, mujer, por su hueso pélvico yo diría de entre unos 18 a 25 años, por sus huesos largos de unos 1.60m máximo 1.65m. Sabré mas cuando le haga los análisis necesarios – en todo caso me acabas de describir a la mitad de la ciudad – digo deteniéndome al fin al sentirme mareada de tanto girar – bueno, si crees que puedes hacerlo mejor porque no me ayudas?- dice levantando la vista del cuerpo y viéndome – yo solo la miro entrecerrando los ojos como respuesta.

Aunque hay algo mas – dice después de ver que no contestaría – y eso que es? – Respondo – ven aquí – dice asiéndome una señal para que me acerque – nerd, para mí todo son huesos – digo mientras me acerco a ella. Ella sonríe y se hace a un lado para dejarme ver, así que yo me acerco por detrás de ella y me inclino un poco para quedar a su misma altura.

Ves esto de aquí en el fémur?- me dice señalando un hueso muy largo – yo simplemente volteo a verla – nerd no sé de qué me hablas – ella sonríe volteando a verme.

De repente su rostro está a solo centímetros del mío, puedo ver sus facciones como nunca, sus ojos me parecen más un color avellana, sus pestañas negras y largas y esa sonrisa ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado, pero hay algo más, su aroma, huele demasiado bien para estar rodeada de personas muertas y de repente me quedo congelada en ese mismo lugar.

Oficial? Gail estas bien? – eeh?.. si si- digo alejándome torpemente de ahí, le doy la espalda un segundo para tomar una respiración profunda para después hacerle frente. Al voltear veo que me ve de forma diferente, tratando de descifrar mi reacción.

Que tiene el hueso?- digo finalmente – Nerd, que tiene de importante el hueso – vuelvo a preguntar ya que ella solo se limitó a mirarme mordiéndose ligeramente su labio inferior.

Después de unos segundos ella solo suspira y voltea a su mesa de autopsias y sigue señalando el hueso, al parecer no entiende que lo que ella ve está a años luz de mi comprensión.

Como decía, hay pequeñas lesiones en la parte distal del hueso femoral, al igual que en la parte proximal de tibia y peroné, son lesiones osteoliticas y con la edad que tiene la victima pudiera pensar en un osteosarcoma- dice finalmente volteando a verme, yo solo frunzo los labios y niego con la cabeza para hacerle entender que no veo el punto importante en su declaración, así que ella solo continua – el tamaño de las lesiones, la osteoporosis y el daño medular que eh podido apreciar por medio de laminillas me hace pensar que la paciente estuvo recibiendo tratamiento de quimioterapia hasta hace poco antes de su muerte, tal vez deberías de iniciar buscando en los hospitales cercanos, sobre alguna paciente con osteosarcoma que no ha regresado para su terapia en no sé, aproximadament días- termina diciendo finalmente con una sonrisa. Y de repente tiene sentido su ataque de nerdes, y yo sonrió al fin de tener noticias para Callaghan.

Woow oficial, de verdad si puedes reir- dice con una gran sonrisa al ver mi reacción- ha ha nerd- digo antes de dirigirme a Callaghan en mi teléfono.

* * *

Después de revisar varios hospitales para pacientes con este tipo de cáncer más la descripción que nos dio Holly, pudimos dar con el nombre de nuestra víctima. Katherine Madison de 22 años estudiante de arquitectura, sin ninguna relación con bandas, parecía ser solo una simple estudiante por ahora. Necesitábamos que Holly terminara todos los estudios para proceder con la investigación ya que nos estábamos quedando sin opciones.

Después de un par de horas me moría de hambre y estaba segura que ella estaba igual así que Salí de su laboratorio para ir por unos cafés y donuts.

Al regresar veo que ella sigue en la misma posición en la que la deje hace 15 minutos, pero veo que su concentración está fallando, está ahora un poco inquieta y veo como empieza a ver aleatoriamente los huesos de la víctima.

Creo que es hora de descansar nerd- digo haciendo que brincara en su asiento, asiéndome sonreír, ya era tiempo que fuera ella la que perdía la cordura – si si, lo hare pero mira esto- dice volteando a verme de nuevo, pero esta vez se levanta de su lugar para señalarme un hueso mucho más pequeño. Simplemente dejo las cosas que traía en el escritorio para acercarme.

Ves esto en la tercera costilla? Parece ser una lesión provocada por un objeto corto punzante, tal vez una navaja o un cuchillo, hay otra en la 6ta costilla en la línea media clavicular, otra a nivel de la 5ta y otra más en la 9na costilla- dice finalmente viéndome con las cejas levantadas – sabes lo que significa?- pregunta- que fue personal – digo asintiendo con la cabeza- deberíamos iniciar la investigación con personas relacionadas con ella a un nivel personal, algún tipo de venganza- sigo diciendo mientras ella solo dice si con la cabeza, tomo mi teléfono y marco a Callaghan de nuevo con la nueva información.

* * *

Después de informar a Callaghan con la nueva información nos encontramos sentadas en su escritorio comiendo y tomándonos el café que había traído.

Te puedo escuchar pensando desde aquí nerd- digo viéndola detrás de mí café- lo siento, es solo que, ella parece ser una chica normal, estudiante normal, a la que primero le pasa algo terrible al padecer cáncer y después terminar asesinada y abandonada en una parque- la escucho hablar y puedo ver en su voz un atisbo de tristeza.

La vida apesta nerd- digo finalmente después de un tiempo- lo se verdad? Quien la necesita – dice con una sonrisa ante mi comentario asiéndome reír a mi también.

* * *

Les tomo solo un par de horas investigar el pasado de la chica, resulto ser que tomo malas decisiones con personas equivocadas. Fue un crimen pasional relacionado con un ex novio de la facultad que no pudo sobrepasar su ruptura. De verdad que las personas suelen ser muy estúpidas a veces.

Las últimas órdenes de Callaghan fue quedarme hasta que Holly terminara de etiquetar las últimas muestras de laboratorio para después entregar el cuerpo a la familia de la chica. Así que me encuentro de nuevo sentada detrás del escritorio.

Ella se encuentra detrás de un microscopio analizando las últimas muestras, mientras espera que el mensajero traiga los últimos laboratorios.

Me encuentro analizando todo lo que hay en este escritorio, a ella parece no importarle, hasta que puedo ver su lonchera y sonrió para mí misma mientras la abro.

Te dije que era una lonchera- digo sonriendo- disculpa?- dice dejando de ver su microscopio para verme abrir una barra de chocolate y llevarlo a mi boca- ella simplemente parece sorprendida- hey!- dice con fingido enojo- que? No piensas compartir tu lonche?- digo muy apenas con la boca llena de chocolate- eres imposible Gail- dice mientras sonríe y darme la espalda para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo. Yo solo sonrió aun más.

A la hora de irnos yo me encuentro sorprendente mente cómoda en este lugar, incluso creo que extrañare este lugar.

Es hora de irnos oficial- dice con una sonrisa entregándome mi chaqueta- ya era hora nerd- contesto parándome y colocándome la chaqueta.

Así que, que harás esta noche?- pregunta mientras arregla mi desastre de su escritorio- iré al Penny con los chicos, supongo que iras, Chris estará ahí- contesto, no sé porque me molesta la idea, pero no logro contenerlo y sale disparada de mi boca.

Sí, no creo que sea buena idea- me dice observándome- porque no? Creo que Chris está esperando que te invite- digo tratando de parecer indiferente- no creo que funcionen las cosas entre él y yo- contesta con una sonrisa nerviosa- porque?- digo poniéndome delante de ella demasiado intrigada por su respuesta- porque soy lesbiana.


	4. Cruda

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

Ha Pasado una semana desde que hable con Holly por última vez, desde que estuve en su laboratorio. Después de ese día, no hemos tenido nada emocionante, solo algunas peleas extramaritales, algunos arrestos por ebriedad, y una desviación por choques múltiples, sin mencionar que tuve dos días de trabajo de oficina, sé que debería de estar agradecida porque no ha habido sujetos disparando a diestra y siniestra, pero esto no hacía que mi días pasaran rápido.

En este momento estoy en los vestidores, cambiando mi uniforme para poder salir de aquí e ir a casa, cenar algo definitivamente poco saludable e irme a la cama, afortunadamente este era mi fin de semana libre, por lo cual no tendría que preocuparme por mas perdedores por ahora.

Estoy a punto de salir cuando mi teléfono empieza a vibrar en mi bolsillo, veo la pantalla y veo que es un número desconocido, eso significa para mí, que no es alguien importante por lo que decido no contestar, y salgo hacia el estacionamiento. Pero antes de entrar a mi coche mi teléfono vuelve a sonar, es el mismo número, así que esta es mi curiosidad gana.

Hola?- contesto al apretar el botón de contestar, pero nadie contesta, así que lo vuelvo a intentar-Hola? – Hooolaaa! Oficial Grumpy!- y eso definitivamente no lo esperaba- Lunchbox?- Woow no,no,no ya te dije que no es una looonchera! Es un estuche forense Grumpy Blonde- nerd estas borracha? Como conseguiste mi numero?- digo saliendo de mi sorpresa, quien diría que la nerd sabia como divertirse- shhht! Es un secreto, pero yo soy Patologo Forense y trabajo con la policía- dice como si fuera un secreto de la NASA en realidad- Holly eso ya lo sé, pero no responde mi pregunta- aaaaw me llamaste por mi nombre Grumpy!- si, si lo hice, ahora tú me dirás donde estas para ir por ti- por mí? Nonono, no es necesario Oficial Grumpy, yo estoy con alguien aquí y ella me llevara a casa- con alguien? Algo dentro de mí se encendió sin saber por qué, no me puede molestar saber que Holly está con alguien… o sí?- yo solo quería decir hola! Y ya lo hice! Ups! Ya regresa me tengo que ir bye!..- Que? No nerd no me cuelgues voy a ir…- y se fue, instintivamente volteo a ver mi teléfono y veo la llamada terminada, pero qué diablos había sido todo esto, me quedo unos minutos en mi auto antes de abrir al fin la puerta y entrar sin saber exactamente qué hacer en realidad.

* * *

Al día siguiente me despierto a las nueve de la mañana, y al instante que abro los ojos recuerdo la llamada telefónica y sin darme cuenta sonrió para mí misma.

Recupero mi teléfono de la mesita de noche aun lado de mi cama, para después recostarme sobre mi espalda y buscar la llamada, Número desconocido 11:23pm terminado 11:26pm.

Trato de contenerme pero la curiosidad fue mucho más grande así que selecciono el número y selecciono llamar

Suena un par de veces, las suficientes para creer que no contestaría, pero justo cuando voy a dar por finalizada la llamada ella contesta.

mmm.. Bueno?- su voz parecía que estaba a punto de desaparecer por la falta de hidratación procedente de una noche monumental– hola nerd! Como amaneciste?!- digo un tanto fuerte para hacer notar mi punto, ganándome un gruñido procedente del otro lado de la línea- que? Quien habla?- wow! De verdad que debió estar muy bien anoche para ni siquiera acordarte de lo que paso- digo sin poder detener la sonrisa en mis labios- Oficial Peck? Pero como obtuviste mi numero?- dice al fin comprendiendo la magnitud de todo esto- yo?- pregunto ofendida- fuiste tú quien me marco anoche, así que dime como estuvo la fiesta?- pregunto con burla, esto resulto ser mejor de lo que pensé- yo… este, aah… lo siento, pero me tengo que ir, si, perdón... adiós. Y la llamada había terminado.

Me quede unos minutos mientras veía mi teléfono, no sabía que pensar, de donde había sacado Holly mi numero?, porque me marco?, porque de repente decidió terminar mi llamada así? Estaba con la chica de anoche? Pero qué diablos… Estas eran preguntas que tarde o temprano tendría que contestar, y disfrutaría mucho haciéndolo.

Decido salir de mi cama para tomar una ducha rápida y bajar a la cocina por algo de café.

* * *

Mi día fue muy tranquilo en realidad, desayune las sobras de la comida italiana de ayer y me tire en el sofá para jugar video juegos toda la tarde.

Cuando al fin termine mi última misión de call of duty y decidí que era tiempo de ordenar algo de comer, los chicos trabajaban este fin de semana por lo cual no podía hacer que Chris me hiciera unas magdalenas o poder mandar a Dov por pizza. Tomo mi teléfono para marcar y veo un mensaje de texto de un número desconocido.

"Lo siento por lo de anoche" eso era todo, tarde unos segundos en procesar este mensaje pero sabía bien de quien era y sabia también que contestaría.

"me dirás ahora de donde sacaste mi numero nerd? O tendré que usar mis técnicas policiacas para sacarte la verdad?" enviar.

Aunque el mensaje de Holly había llegado hace más de treinta minutos, su contestación llego enseguida.

"yo no sé si debería contestar eso por mensaje". Que se supone que significa eso?

"bueno eso debiste haber pensado antes nerd" enviar.  
Su contestación tardo unos minutos esta vez "que te parece cena, yo invito"

Cenar? Miro mi teléfono unos segundos dudando en que contestar. Después dirijo la vista a lo que traía puesto, no traía más que mi ropa interior y una camisa de Chris que le había robado desde que estuvimos juntos para usarla como pijama. Yo definitivamente tenía hambre y la sola idea de conseguir respuesta con una dosis extra de humillación despojo de mi mente todas mis dudas acerca de esto.

"mándame la dirección, llegare en 30min." Enviar.

* * *

Tarde más de lo que pensé en alistarme, disfrutando de todo el nerviosismo que sé que crecería dentro de Holly por mi tardanza. La dirección que me mando era de un pequeño restaurant en el centro de la ciudad, no muy lejos de la estación.

Termine de vestirme y me dirigí ahí. Al entrar la encuentro leyendo el menú con el ceño fruncido y mordiéndose la uña de su pulgar, parecía algo nerviosa y bastante desaliñada, al parecer los estragos de la noche anterior seguían presentes en ella, esto definitivamente iba a ser bueno.

Al acercarme ella levanta la vista hacia mí, deja abajo el menú y me da su mejor sonrisa nerviosa, yo solo me acomodo en la silla delante de ella.

Hola nerd- digo con una sonrisa que eh tratado de disimular desde que entre-eh hola Gail- dice desviando la mirada- parecía que el menú estaba ahora más interesante que antes- vamos nerd tranquila que no estoy molesta, pero si te sientes culpable tu definitivamente pagaras la cena, ya sabes para liberar la tensión- digo sonriendo, ella solo parece sorprendida- por supuesto- dice con una sonrisa más relajada.

Ordenamos sin decir muchas palabras, nunca había entrado aquí, así que pedí la pasta con pollo, mientras que ella solo se limitó a pedir agua con gas.

Así que, me dirás?- digo finalmente después de que el mesero se fue con nuestras ordenes- yo mira, lo siento si? La verdad es que no sé porque lo hice, hace años que no tomaba de esa manera y no creí que… bueno, yo lo siento- dice mientras juega con una servilleta en sus manos, yo solo asiento con forme la veo ponerse más nerviosa- me dirás de donde sacaste mi teléfono?- pregunto haciendo que se sobre salte- bueno, yo como que no lo conseguí por mí misma- dice mientras voltea a verme por un segundo para después seguir con lo que estaba haciendo, yo quede más confundida con su respuesta- que quieres decir?- pregunto inclinándome más en la mesa para verla- bueno.. amm.. Me lo dieron- dice finalmente- te lo dieron? Quién?- pregunto al sentirme más intrigada cada segundo- yo le prometí no decirte-estas bromeando?- digo esta vez un poco molesta, entrecierro los ojos para mirarla, pero ella no me mira, y parece ser que no cederá, al menos no todavía.

Así que al menos me dirás con quien estabas anoche?- que?- con quien estabas anoche lunchbox, cuando me colgaste, dijiste que ya venía, quien era?-ah era solo una amiga de la universidad, Lisa se llama- una amiga? Eso es bueno no? Pienso dándome cuenta que el peso que sentía en el pecho había disminuido considerablemente.

En este momento mi comida llego al igual que su agua con gas, la verdad se veía demasiado bien para mi gusto, y no solo eso, sabia aún mejor, antes de volver a probar la pasta volteó a verla y veo que las náuseas se hacían presentes en el rostro de Holly y la vi palidecer.

De verdad que nunca habías tomado de esta manera no es así?- digo mientras termino de pasar la comida que ya tenía en la boca, ella solo niega con la cabeza.

Se puede saber el motivo?- digo poniendo el tenedor en mi plato-mi amiga Rachel acababa de recibir un premio por la investigación que acababa de presentar- dice mientras voltea el rostro para no ver la comida delante de ella. Dios sí que era una nerd.

Bueno, es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí- digo poniéndome de pie, Holly me mira confundida por un segundo antes de hablar- pero no has terminado de comer- dice angustiada – bueno lo único que pasara si yo sigo comiendo es que terminaras vomitando por todo el lugar Holly- contesto al verla- vamos – digo mientras me dirijo hacia el mesero para hacerle saber que necesitamos la cuenta- pero a dónde vamos?- pregunta mientras se levanta torpemente de la mesa y se dirige hacia mí, yo solo le sonrió antes de contestar- a quitarte la cruda Nerd.

* * *

**HOLA! ESTE ES UN CAPITULO QUE EN REALIDAD SE ME OCURRIÓ EN EL TRANSCURSO DEL DÍA, NO ESPERABA SUBIR DOS EN UN MISMO DÍA, PERO DIJE POR QUE NO?. SOLO QUIERO ADVERTIRLES QUE ESTA SERA UNA HISTORIA LARGA, PERO TENDRÁ DE TODO, NO SE DESESPEREN POR FAVOR**

**SUS COMENTARIOS SON MUY BIEN RECIBIDOS, GRACIAS! **

**Y POR FAVOR APOYEN MAS LAS HISTORIAS EN ESPAÑOL, FUI LA PRIMERA AL PARECER PERO NO QUIERO SER LA ÚNICA.**


	5. Preguntas

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.**

* * *

Entramos a un bar que estaba a dos cuadras del restaurante, era pequeño pero bastante acogedor, muy a la vieja escuela. No era muy grande, pero tenía esta increíble barra de madera que prácticamente era del mismo largo que el lugar y contaba con una rockola antigua.

Pedí un par de cervezas y nos sentamos en una mesa hasta el fondo, donde podíamos ver todo el lugar, las mesas eran de madera al igual que las sillas de aspecto rustico.

Sabes que la cerveza en realidad no la quita verdad?- pregunta mientras juega con su cerveza- yo solo la veo a través de la mía antes de tomar un trago- lo has intentado antes?- pregunto dejando mi cerveza en la mesa- mmm... no en realidad- contesta- bueno, entonces piensa en esto como un experimento- le respondo mientras ella sonríe ante mi respuesta y procede a tomar su cerveza.

Porque me llamaste?- le pregunto después de un tiempo- ella solo mira hacia el techo y suspira antes de contestar – no lo dejaras así verdad?- dice viéndome a los ojos – no – te molesto?- pregunta bajando la mirada – no – respondo casi de inmediato haciendo que voltee a verme con una sonrisa tímida- es solo que... no lo sé, yo estaba muy tomada, y estaba con mis amigas, después ellos llegaron y Lisa pensó que… - llegaron? quién?- pregunto interrumpiéndola – tus amigos – dice nerviosamente – que amigos nerd? – la oficial Mcnally y el detective Swarek- yo levanto la ceja para demostrarle lo equivocada que esta- ellos no son mis amigos, no realmente – digo dándole el último trago a mi cerveza – no? Ellos se presentaron como tal, cuando me vieron – dice mientras le da otro pequeño trago a su cerveza – así que fueron ellos quienes te dieron mi numero?- mmmm… - Lunchbox…- insisto mientras me inclino hacia el frente – lo siento no puedo- dice para después tomar su cerveza y beber increíblemente rápido lo que quedaba de ella- se terminó la mía, iré por otra quieres otra? Si? Está bien me toca a mí – dice mientras se levanta y se dirige hacia la barra, yo solo niego con la cabeza mientras la veo.

La veo llegar a la barra y hacerle una señal al barman para que se acerque, veo como el voltea y la recorre con la mirada, que no puede ser más obvio? Ella simplemente le sonríe, parece no darse cuenta de nada. El no deja de sonreírle, prácticamente lo puedo escuchar " de dónde eres?" "no te había visto por aquí" ella parece agradarle la atención, aunque no puede ser o sí? Es decir, ella me dijo que era lesbiana no?

Por ultimo veo como él le entrega nuestras cervezas rosándole descaradamente la mano al hacerlo, creo que este lugar no será de mis predilectos después de todo.

Ella regresa a la mesa con la misma sonrisa, se sienta delante de mí y me entrega mi cerveza.

Así que ya hiciste un nuevo amigo?- le pregunto tomando mi cerveza- cómo? – el barman, parece muy… amigable- digo finalmente – oh si, lo es en realidad, su nombre es Robert –dice muy casualmente- de verdad no lo notaste?- pregunto después de analizarlo un poco – notar que?- contesta – oh por dios, de verdad?- digo sorprendiéndome en realidad- Gail no sé de qué me hablas – dice confundida, y digo realmente confundida- estaba coqueteando contigo – contesto con una sonrisa, ella sin embargo parece desconcertada- no, él no lo hacía – dice nerviosamente – oh si, si lo hacía- digo detrás de mí cerveza, ella solo lo niega con la cabeza- dime, te pregunto tu nombre?- pregunto- bueno si, pero todo el mundo pregunta el nombre Gail – dice desafiándome, yo solo sonrió – de casualidad te pregunto qué hacías aquí?- digo enfrentándola con la mirada – el... Bueno...- te pregunto porque no habías venido antes o el típico "no te había visto por aquí" – digo con una sonrisa más amplia, ella solo levanta ambas cejas hacia mi sorprendida- el solo trataba de ser amable –contesta un poco indignada – sí, para llevarte a la cama- le contesto burlonamente- cuidado oficial, o podría pensar que estas celosa- la escucho decir mordazmente- eso quisieras nerd- contesto con el ceño fruncido, ella solo me sonríe victoriosa.

* * *

Después de un par de cervezas la conversación empezó a fluir con demasiada rapidez

Así que cuando lo supiste?- era una pregunta que le quise hacer desde que me confeso que era lesbiana, pero que no me atrevía a preguntar- mmmm… con certeza? A los 19 – dice después de un rato – 19? – contesto sorprendida, ella solo asiente con la cabeza – cómo? – Pregunto antes de razonarlo, parecía una pregunta bastante estúpida y muy personal- pues como lo hacen todos… experimentando- dice con un tono de autosuficiencia- quieres decir, que saliste con chicos antes?- pregunto intrigada – solo con dos, es decir yo no era muy agraciada sabes- dice un poco apenada- pero entonces? – Insisto – woow pareces demasiado interesada, alguna razón en particular?- me responde mientras toma su cerveza, al parecer el alcohol la hace ser mas perspicaz, quien lo hubiera dicho– solo contesta nerd- digo irritada, ella me sonríe mientras baja su cerveza y se inclina hacia adelante.

Bueno, yo salía con este último chico, Adam, era lindo y muy atento, y realmente me sentía cómoda con él, mi vida estaba bien supongo- la escucho decir mientras guardo silencio para que continúe- entramos a la universidad juntos, y supongo que fui más abierta conmigo misma, empecé a darme cuenta que notaba más a las amigas de mi novio que a el mismo- dice mientras sonríe ante el recuerdo- así que un día, después de una fiesta… lo descubrí- finaliza para después sonreírme abiertamente, yo estaba desconcertada por su gran final- que? es todo? Así como así?- digo indignada- ella solo sigue sonriéndome- que esperabas escuchar oficial?- dice con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, yo solo la sigo observando.

Tu turno- mi turno? Yo no soy lesbiana nerd- digo frunciendo el ceño- eso ya lo sé Gail- contesta inclinando ligeramente la cabeza- entonces? – es tu turno de confesar algo- dice inclinándose en el asiento- que quieres saber?- contraataco- mmmm no lo sé, cuando fue tu primera vez- dice cruzándose de brazos- fácil 17- tu?- 18- donde?- casa de mis padres- alguna vez estuviste con un chico?- si- contesta casi de inmediato- as experimentado con una mujer- pregunta mientras se inclina hacia delante de nuevo esperando mi respuesta- si – contesto mientras me inclino para hacerle frente- volverías a estar con un hombre?- le pregunto y veo como ahora es ella quien analiza su respuesta- no – dice finalmente- tu? – Pregunta – por supuesto, te dije que yo no era lesbiana – le digo con una sonrisa – me refería a…- lo siento nerd, me toca – digo con una sonrisa y ella solo suspira – porque prefieres estar con una mujer?- le pregunto mientras me termino mi cerveza y veo cómo piensa como responderme– bueno, no es algo muy sencillo de contestar- dice mientras mira hacia a un lado antes de contestar de nuevo – es por la calides sabes?- dice mientras voltea a verme a los ojos – es una cuestión de seguridad en ti misma y en la otra persona, de ser más abiertos en una relación, la suavidad con la que te tocan, la transmisión de sentimientos, la delicadeza con la que te miran, todo es más dulce con una mujer- dice mientras me analiza con la mirada, veo algo en sus ojos que no puedo describir, no encuentro que más decir así que solo asiento con la cabeza.

Quién paga?- pregunto después de un rato, al ver que ella no me preguntaría nada mas- a que te refieres?-contesta- me refiero que en una cita, el chico siempre paga, cuando son dos mujeres, quien paga?- mmm… el chico paga? Enserio Gail en que siglo estas?- dice sonriendo- ambas partes pagan, a menos que sea la primera cita y seas tú la que invita, entonces tú pagas, es algo de sentido común- contesta algo más risueña- eres de las que invitan primero?- pregunto – mmmm… en realidad no- dice orgullosa de sí misma.

Es algo desconcertante ver como a veces puede ser la persona más ingenua del mundo y no darse cuenta cuando alguien coquetea con ella y después ser alguien que es lo suficientemente segura de sí misma para saber que podría tener docenas de mujeres detrás de ella.

Creo que es tiempo de pedir algo más fuerte- digo mientras me levanto para ir a la barra- que tal tequila- digo volteando a verla- yo, no lo sé, aun no puedo recuperarme de anoche- dice tímidamente- vamos nerd, me lo debes- digo incitándola- está bien, pero solo uno- dice con una sonrisa de lado- hecho- contesto mientras me dirijo a la barra.

Al parecer yo no tengo el mismo efecto en el cómo lo tiene Holly, tardo varios minutos en notar mi presencia. Pido un par de Shots de tequila algo irritada por su tardansa recibiendo de su parte una mirada de reproche.

Al darme la vuelta para dirigirme a la mesa, veo como una pelirroja se dirige también ahí, yo solo me detengo a medio camino algo desconcertada. Veo como la pelirroja le toca el hombro a Holly quien al verla se levanta sobre sus pies de inmediato para darle un abrazo, yo salgo de mi misma para dirigirme hacia la mesa. Al darse cuenta de mi presencia Holly solo la suelta de su abrazo.

Gail! Ella es Anabel, Anabel ella es Gail- dice Holly mientras nos señala a ambas para presentarnos  
Mucho gusto Gail- dice Anabel extendiendo una mano hacia mí, yo dejo los Shots en la mesa para responder su saludo- igualmente- digo mientras la observo, es guapa, en realidad mucho, ojos verdes, tez blanca aunque no tanto como la mía, aunque si es un poco más alta que yo.  
y que haces por aquí Ana?- dice Holly volteando a verla- bueno, eh venido para hacer una investigación sobre el diagnostico de TEP y su baja prevalencia In vivo- vaya otra nerd? Pienso para mis adentros-eso es impresionante y donde te estas quedando?- pregunta Holly con demasiado interés para mi gusto- en unos departamentos cerca del hospital Memorial- dice sonriendo- tal vez un día de estos debamos ir a tomar algo- claro, mándame un mensaje y quedamos está bien?- dice Holly mientras le toma de las manos. Yo ahora me siento fuera de lugar aquí- por supuesto, puedes traer a tu novia y asi salimos las tres- dice volteando a verme con una sonrisa, yo solo quedo petrificada por sus palabras y siento como el color sube a mi rostro- yo.. no.. eh- ella no es mi novia- me interrumpe Holly mirando lejos de nosotras dos, yo solo volteo a verla- lo siento, yo creí, lo siento- dice Anabel avergonzada- es mejor que me vaya, mis compañeros me están esperando, fue un gusto conocerte Gail- dice mientras me sonríe- Holly espero verte de nuevo pronto- así será- dice Holly mientras se vuelven a abrazar para despedirse, yo solo hago un movimiento de cabeza como despedida.

Al verla partir con sus compañeros Holly y yo nos volvemos a sentar en nuestra mesa, con la tensión de nuevo en el aire.

Así que desde cuando la conoces?- pregunto para romper el silencio- cursamos la especialidad juntas- así que es Patólogo forense también?- no ella es Patólogo quirúrgico en realidad- al final decidió que operar gente viva no era tan malo- por supuesto que lo hizo- contesto con una sonrisa- Hey! No es tan malo mi trabajo- responde con fingida indignación- Holly, abres gente muerta- contesto con una sonrisa más grande, a lo que ella solo niega con la cabeza.

* * *

**HOLA DE NUEVO, PARA NO SABER COMO INICIAR ESTE CAPITULO RESULTO SER EL MAS LARGO, COMO LES DIJE ESTA HISTORIA SERA LARGA, ESTE CAPITULO ERA IMPORTANTE PORQUE ES EL INICIO DE LA CONFIANZA, NO HAY NADA SI NO LA HAY CIERTO?**

**DE NUEVO GRACIAS POR EL COMENTARIO Y EL APOYO, HÁGANME SABER LO QUE LES GUSTO Y LO QUE NO ES IMPORTANTE PARA MI.**

**MAÑANA INICIA EL FIN DE SEMANA!**


	6. Como un Sueño

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.**

* * *

Bien Gail nos toca patrullar juntos- dice Chris desde atrás de mi mientras observaba la pizarra de tareas de hoy.

Bien, te toca pagar el almuerzo- digo volteando a verlo con una sonrisa- pero Gail, yo lo pague las últimas dos veces- dice cruzándose de brazos- bien, entonces será la tercera- digo antes de salir guiñando le el ojo.

Fue una mañana tranquila, estábamos estacionados en una intersección para observar el tráfico, necesitábamos subir los números o estaríamos por debajo de la división 27, y eso era algo que Oliver no quería aceptar.

Y que hiciste este fin de semana- dice Chris mientras voltea a verme – nada – digo casi automáticamente – el solo me mira inquisitivamente- que?- le contesto mientras entre cierro los ojos hacia el – es solo que el sábado llegamos a casa no estabas – dice nerviosamente – y? tengo una vida Chris- contesto y el solo sigue observándome- somos amigos verdad?... es decir, después de salir juntos, terminamos como amigos, sabes que puedes contar conmigo verdad?- lo escucho hablar y puedo saber que lo dice enserio, que el en verdad lo cree- lo se Chris – le respondo y veo como sonríe ligeramente al saber que lo digo de verdad.

Así que, no has hablado con Holly?- pregunta mientras se mueve nerviosamente en su asiento- porque lo haría?- pregunto para saber a dónde quiere llegar- bueno, escuche que se hicieron buenas amigas- mmm... aha- digo solamente. El parece pensar muy bien sus próximas palabras- tu sabrías si está viendo a alguien? – pregunta con mucho interés, parece un pequeño niño al cual le han prometido un enorme helado de chocolate, yo solo sonrió- creo que deberías de preguntarle tú mismo- digo finalmente- tú crees que tenga una oportunidad, es decir yo sé que es Doctora, tal vez tenga estándares más altos – lo escucho decir- oh créeme, Chris, sus "estándares" son muy distintos a los tuyos- digo volteando a ver hacia la ventana para no estallar en risas- crees que no soy suficiente para ella?- dice sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Al voltear a verlo veo que realmente le afectaron mis palabras, puedo ser una perra a veces pero lastimar a Chris nunca fue una de mis intenciones.

Claro que eres lo suficientemente bueno para ella o para cualquiera Chris- digo mientras trato de hacerle ver que lo que digo es cierto- el solo levanta la vista para verme- cualquier chica seria afortunada de tenerte- al escucharme el solo me observa para descifrar si mis palabras son ciertas, pero después de un tiempo el solo sonríe de nuevo- vaya Gail, nunca creí escucharte decir algo así- dice mientras su sonrisa se vuelve más grande- si dices que lo dije te golpeare Díaz- contesto con una falsa voz de amenaza.

* * *

Estuvimos sentados un par de horas más, sentía mis piernas entumecerse y sentir mi trasero adormecido, no habíamos hablado mucho Chris y yo después de eso, y yo solo esperaba que pasara rápido el tiempo para la hora de la comida.

Justo antes decirle a Chris que era hora de comer, un carro pasa frente a nosotros a alta velocidad, casi golpeando a una suburban que transitaba por el carril izquierdo.

No había necesidad de comunicarnos, Chris enciende la patrulla de inmediato mientras yo enciendo la sirena y me comunicaba con la central.

Aquí 1504 seguimos un Automóvil Nissan rojo deportivo por exceso de velocidad por la calle Nobleton, placas NST03- Recibido 1504 mandaremos refuerzos.

De inmediato se inició la persecución. Perseguimos al sujeto por varias manzanas más al norte y antes de darnos cuenta el sospechoso dio un giro inesperado hacia la derecha entrando a la calle principal de una residencia, no es normal que alguien salga de la carretera de esa manera para entrar a una calle residencial, algo no me estaba gustando. veo como Chris voltea a verme por un segundo para hacerme ver que a el tampoco le gusta cómo va esto.

Aquí 1504 el sospechoso se ha desviado de la carretera y ha entrado a un residencia por la avenida Norman, por favor manden refuerzos- Aquí central, hemos mandado refuerzos, llegaran en diez minutos.

Diez minutos? Pueden pasar demasiadas cosas en diez minutos. Perseguimos al sujeto por un par de minutos más, Chris trato de ponerse al mismo nivel pero el sospechoso nos cerraba el paso evitándolo, si seguíamos así, podría pasar un accidente en cualquier momento.

Antes de poder evitarlo vuelve a salir de las calles para entrar a un camino de terracería donde es difícil mantener esta velocidad, el parece conocer muy bien esta zona como para evitar voltearse con la velocidad a la que va, Chris en cambio parece tener dificultad para poder alcanzarlo ahora.

Lo vamos a perder Chris!- digo impaciente- donde están los refuerzos?- pide ignorándome- se supone que llegarían en 10 minutos-Seguimos un par de metros más cuando de repente vemos como el sospechoso da una vuelta cerrada entrando a lo que parece otro camino de terracería.

Nuestra patrulla va demasiado rápido para tomar la curva, así que antes de que Chris pueda frenar el carro pierde el control y da una vuelta completa antes de estrellarse de mi lado contra un árbol haciendo estallar los vidrios con el impacto.

Pude ver el momento en que el carro dio contra el árbol y como los fragmentos de vidrio volaron por todas partes. Todo fue en cámara lenta, y en un momento veo como el polvo y la tierra se elevan por todas partes evitando que pueda tomar aire sin tener que toser, asiéndome consiente del dolor que crecía por todo mi cuerpo.

Gail! Gail estas bien?- escucho la voz de Chris a lo lejos, parece como si estuviera a kilómetros de aquí- vamos Gail contéstame!- Díaz estas bien?- digo finalmente tratando de enfocar su cara- Dios Gail me asustaste.

Trato de quitarme el cinturón de seguridad y me costó más de lo que quisiera aceptar. Es imposible salir por mi lado así que espero que salga Chris para salir por el suyo.

Al tratar de salir noto que me falta considerablemente el aire, así que me inclino hacia adelante mientras tomo respiraciones profundas haciendo que se dispare pulsadas de dolor por todo el cuerpo.

Al enderezarme un poco puedo ver que el coche ha quedado casi destruido, puedo ver las marcas en la tierra que dejo el auto al derrapar, despues veo hacia mi alrededor pero no puedo ver rastro del sospechoso, se ha escapado.

Me acerco a Chris que está a unos cuantos pasos hablando por radio pidiendo ayuda y dando nuestra posición, al escucharme voltea hacia mí.

Gail estas bien?- dice llegando a mí y puedo ver la preocupación en sus ojos- estoy bien y tú? Te ves fatal Díaz- le contesto tratando de aligerar el ambiente, el solo sonríe.

Después de unos minutos llegaron los refuerzos. Pudieron rastrear la matricula del auto, pertenecía a Braulio Bent, un conocido traficante de armas apasionado por las carreras. Ha escapado de la policía desde hace un par de años.

Swarek y Traci se encargaron de la patrulla junto con Epstein, Mcnally, Price y Collins mientras que Chris y a mí nos transportaban al hospital, Dios odio los hospitales.

* * *

Nos encontrábamos en el área de urgencias, nos acomodaron en camas juntas por lo que podía estar con Chris mientras me quejaba de todo. Durante el camino en la ambulancia a Chris le habían entablillado el brazo izquierdo mientras que a mí me habían limpiado y vendado mi brazo derecho donde se habían incrustado fragmentos de vidrios.

Al llegar aquí nos habían pedido varios estudios donde descubrieron que yo tenía un par de costillas rotas, serias cortadas en el brazo que tuvieron que suturar y varios cortes en mi mejilla derecha así como un corte en el labio y una contusión. Afortunadamente Chris estaba mejor que yo, se había solo dislocado el hombro y tenía un feo golpe en la cabeza pero resulto no ser nada serio, por lo cual a diferencia de mí, podía irse ahora.

Me Puedo quedar lo sabes- dice Chris desde su cama- no es necesario Díaz, a decir verdad, necesito descansar de ti- digo mientras me acomodo mejor en la cama, me habían dado medicamento para el dolor, pero aun así me dolía si me movía rápido.

La enfermera llego después de un tiempo para indicarle a Chris que ya podía marcharse mientras que a mí me llevaban a la habitación donde me quedaría, por suerte ser policía me aseguraba una habitación para mi sola.

Ya consiguió quien se quedara con usted- me dice la enfermera mientras me ayudaba a subir a la cama- no vendrá nadie- le dije después de colocar las sabanas encima de mí. Steve estaba ocupada con una misión de encubierto, mis padres eran imposible de localizar y aunque así no fuera, serían las últimas personas a las que les hablaría, y los chicos estaban ahora mismo en el trabajo tratando de descubrir cualquier evidencia en el lugar del accidente, así que no me moleste ni siquiera en llamarles.

Señorita le recuerdo que usted estará en observación y necesitamos que un familiar este aquí con usted- bueno no hay nadie- le vuelvo a insistir- ella solo me observa desde aun lado de la cama- bueno, de ser así, dejare a una enfermera con usted todo el tiempo, de echo tengo a una que le gusta platicar mucho con los pacientes, tiene unos chistes muy buenos sobre policías, déjeme le hablo de seguro esta por aquí cerca- dice con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba.

Bien! Hablare con alguien- digo mientras la fulmino con la mirada y ella solo asiente con una sonrisa al marcharse.

Desde que me dijeron que tenía que llamar a alguien para que se quedara conmigo, me cruzo por la mente su nombre, pero no tenía el valor de llamarle, pero ahora con la ayuda del medicamento y la insistencia para nada sutil de la enfermera decidí hacerlo.

* * *

Habían pasado veinte minutos desde que colgué, lo sé, porque repentinamente fui consciente del reloj que adornaba la habitación, no tardaría en llegar.

En este momento no sentía dolor, de hecho, no sentía ninguna parte de mi cuerpo, me sentía adormilada como si pudiera flotar y antes de caer rendida ante el sueño y el medicamento escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta.

Hey, estas bien?- pregunta acercándose a mi cama- Hey Doc! Qué bueno que viniste- digo tratando de levantarme a pesar del dolor- no, no te levantes por favor- dice mientras está lo suficientemente cerca para tomarme de la mano. Puedo sentir la calidad de su mano, sus dedos entrelazados con los míos, la sensación me gusta.

Holly, perdón por llamarte, es solo que la enfermera me amenazo con chistes de policías y yo odio los chistes de policías- digo mientras veo nuestras manos unidas- no te preocupes, me alegra que lo hayas echo- dice con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro.

Veo como me observa, como registra mi rostro y analiza mis heridas, y me atrevo a decir que veo en sus ojos preocupación.

Gail cómo te sientes?- pregunta levantando su mano libre para posarse en mi mejilla lastimada- yo estoy bien Holly, a los doctores les gusta exagerar- digo distrayéndome por su tacto, es tan suave- te duele mucho?- pregunta mientras se acerca para verme, de repente siento que se me hace más difícil respirar ahora que en el momento del accidente- no, estoy bien- digo tratando de que no se note mi vacilación.

Ella suelta mi mano por un momento para poder acercar una silla a mi cama y sentarse. Al hacerlo vuelve a tomar mi mano y siento como se me escapa el aire de mis pulmones. Su presencia me tranquiliza, hace que la soledad desaparezca.

Me acuesto en mi lado izquierdo tratando de aminorar la presión sobre mis costillas fracturadas para poder ver a Holly de cerca, ella está demasiado callada.

Holly estas bien?- pregunto parpadeando el sueño lejos de mis ojos, ella solo me mira con ternura- Gail, yo no soy la que casi se voltea en un auto- contesta mientras aparta algunos mechones de mi rostro y yo solo suspiro ante el contacto mientras cierro los ojos.

No te detengas- digo apenas en un susurro, siento como de repente el sueño cae sobre mí de una manera en la que no puedo escapar-no lo are, descansa Gail, estaré aquí cuando despiertes- la escucho como si estuviera lejos pero a la vez tan cerca de mí- lo prometes?- pregunto con la última onza de energía que queda en mi cuerpo-lo prometo.

Y con esas últimas palabras, caigo en un sueño profundo donde siento sus labios en mi frente, porque así se sintieron, como un Sueño.

* * *

**HOLA, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, PENSABA CORTAR LA HISTORIA EN EL MOMENTO DE LA LLAMADA, PERO NECESITABA LA TRAMA UN LAPSO DE ESPERA, PORQUE ACEPTEMOS LO, NADIE SALE DE UN ACCIDENTE ASÍ Y ESTA COMO SI NADA POR HORAS.**

**ME GUSTARÍA SABER QUE CAPITULO A SIDO EL MEJOR HASTA AHORA, Y PODER AFERRARME A ESE ESTILO, Y TAMBIÉN QUE ME DIGAN QUE ES LO QUE NO LES ESTA GUSTANDO, SERIA MAS FÁCIL PARA MI DE ESA MANERA.**

**FELIZ FIN DE SEMANA!**


	7. Necesidad

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

Empiezo a despertar de un sueño profundo, puedo sentir la suavidad de las sabanas que abraza mi cuerpo, la comodidad de la cama, la calidez del sol, pero algo es extraño, diferente. Tomo una respiración profunda y puedo sentir un olor extraño, diferente… no estoy en casa.

Abro los ojos lentamente para acostumbrarme a la luz, y lo primero que puedo ver es a ella.

Está sentada en el mismo lugar, justo aun lado de mi cama, tiene el cabello suelto cayendo en ondas hacia la espalda. Está sosteniendo un libro bastante viejo, la veo concentrarse mientras lo lee, se muerde el pulgar casi sin pensarlo y sus gafas están un poco torcidas lo que me hace sonreír.

Trato de enderezarme en la cama para verla mejor pero un fuerte dolor me detiene- auch!- digo sin darme cuenta incluso de haberlo dicho. Ella casi deja caer el libro al escucharme.

Hey tranquila, no te levantes- dice mientras se acerca. Al hacerlo puedo ver la ausencia de sueño en sus ojos, se veía cansada-Holly no has dormido?- pregunto mientras la veo más de cerca-yo… si, dormí un par de horas Gail- no, no es verdad Holly- contesto mientras me ayuda a enderezarme por completo en la cama. Ella solo finge estar entretenida acomodando las sabanas, así que coloco mi mano sobre la de ella para detenerla y voltee a verme.

Y nos quedamos así, simplemente viéndonos por un momento que pudieron haber sido horas.

Gail Hola!- escucho decir a alguien rompiendo el momento. Holly solo se levanta para voltear a verlos sacando su mano de entre la mía.

Antes de poder detenerlos puedo ver a toda la 15 entrar a mi habitación, incluso mi hermano Steve estaba aquí.

Woow Gail te ves terrible- dice Mcnally al entrar junto con Epstein y Diaz- Muérdeme Mcnally- digo haciendo que la habitación estalle en risas, incluso Holly está riendo.

Vamos hermanita, trata de comportarte- dice Steve mientras se acerca desde atrás, sosteniendo una enorme caja de lo que parecían Donuts- Cállate Steve y dame eso- digo extendiendo las manos hacia él, a lo que él solo sonríe y me los entrega.

Gail no creo que sea una buena idea- dice Holly viéndome, yo solo consigo voltear a verla sorprendida por sus palabras. Ella parece darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y de que está rodeada de tantas personas, veo como sus mejillas empiezan a enrojecer- tienes razón- contesto finalmente poniendo la caja de Donuts aun lado de la cama.

Al voltear a verlos a todos veo en sus caras sorpresa y veo como intercambian miradas los unos a los otros.

Bueno! Al parecer la pequeña Peck ya es consiente que se está haciendo más lenta- dice Oliver rompiendo al fin el silencio y de nuevo todos rompen en risas mientras que yo solo lo fulmino con la mirada.

Y como estas?- pregunta Oliver mientras se acomoda a un lado de mi en la cama- estoy bien- digo finalmente- han sabido algo del sospechoso?- nada que no sepamos ya- me contesta mientras abre la caja de donuts para tomar uno.

Sabes cuándo saldrás de aquí? Tendremos que ir al Penny para celebrar que a pesar de todo no se quebró tu amor por la vida- dice Epstein mientras abraza a Price, yo solo miro mientras niego con la mirada.

Estuvieron aquí lo que me parecieron horas, hablaron sobre los casos resientes, sobre los daños en la patrulla, sobre como Mcnally y Collins casi arrestan un par de maniquís en una fábrica abandonada.

Y de repente uno por uno fueron saliendo mientras se despedían, unos con una señal de mano otros como Price casi rompiéndome otro par de costillas, y a si hasta que me encontraba sola en la habitación.

Podía sentir la ausencia de las risas, de la compañía así que solo me acomode en mi cama mientras esperaba que llegara la enfermera para saber a qué hora podía irme.

Ya era hora- digo volteando hacia la puerta- lo siento, solo fui por café- dice Holly mientras se detenía sorprendida en la puerta de la habitación- yo lo siento, creí que era… pensé que te habías ido- digo evitando verla- quieres que me…-No!- digo abruptamente interrumpiéndola, ella solo me sonríe mientras camina hacia la misma silla aun lado de mi cama.

Cómo te sientes?- pregunta hacia mí- ahora que se fueron todos mejor- digo mientras la observo, ella solo sonríe detrás de su café- Holly, yo… solo… gracias- digo viendo hacia a un lado- somos amigas Gail, esto es lo que hacen las amigas- dice mientras se acomoda los anteojos y toma el libro de donde lo había dejado.

No necesitábamos hablar, solo la compañía de la otra. Ella leía mientras yo veía una absurda película en la televisión. Podía observarla y veía la concentración que había visto antes, estaba absorta en ese libro.

Que lees- digo finalmente y la veo brincar en su lugar- lo siento- digo al ver cómo trata de controla su respiración mientras sonrió- debes dejar de hacer eso- me dice cerrando el libro y poniéndolo sobre sus piernas- Cumbres borrascosas- dice finalmente y yo solo la sigo observando- se trata de…- sé de qué trata nerd- digo interrumpiéndola- es solo que pensé que se trataría de un libro nerd- bueno, suelo leer otras cosas también- dice mientras masajea el puente de la nariz con su mano derecha- lo siento, sé que estas cansada, puedes irte a casa Holly, la enfermera no debe tardar en darme de alta- digo tratando de transmitirle que hablo en serio- Gail la que necesita cuidados eres tú, no yo- dice tímidamente mientras se levanta y coloca por fin el libro en la mesita. Veo como regresa a su silla y antes de sentarse le tomo el brazo- ven aquí- digo haciendo que voltee a verme- vamos, esa silla se ve terrible y necesitas descansar, y como veo que no cederás para irte a casa, lo menos que puedo hacer es dejarte un lugar aquí- digo haciéndome a un lado para dejarle un espacio en la cama- Gail no es necesario, la silla no es tan mala- dice nerviosamente- vamos nerd no hagas que te obligue- y con eso ella me da una de sus típicas sonrisas de lado mientras se sienta a mi lado.

Podía sentir su cercanía, y podía sentir su respiración, pero no estaba nerviosa, no esta vez. En alguna parte de la película nos habíamos acomodado en la cama, ella estaba en mi lado izquierdo para no lastimar mis costillas ni mi brazo. Tenía las piernas extendidas y cruzadas al igual que yo, y en algún momento su cabeza había caído en mi hombro izquierdo, al sentirla voltee para ver que estaba profundamente dormida.

Después de un tiempo la película termino y empezó un estúpido programa sobre perros, necesitaba cambiar de canal antes que mis neuronas estallaran. Pude ver el control en la mesita junto al libro de Holly, trato de levantarme para tomarlo y al hacerlo siento como la mano de Holly se aferra a mi brazo inconscientemente haciendo que me detenga.

Veo como frunce el ceño entre sueños y entre laza su brazo con el mío haciendo que vuelva a mi lugar.

La observo mientras duerme puedo oler su cabello, sentir su respiración y sin darme cuenta estoy a centímetros de su rostro, y sin pensarlo me acerco a su frente y como un suspiro coloco un suave beso en su frente.

Al alejarme lo suficiente para ver su rostro, veo que ha abierto los ojos y me observa detenidamente. Veo algo en su mirada que no puede descifrar. Siento como su mano se posa en mi mejilla, su tacto me da valor. Veo sus labios entre abiertos y siento la necesidad de tocarlos, coloco mi mano en su mejilla y roso ligeramente mi pulgar por su labio inferior, siento como suspira y el aire que escapa de entre sus labios golpear mi pulgar, siento una necesidad crecer en mi interior.

Oficial Peck siento la tardanza, en un momento la darán de alta…


	8. Traicion

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

Después de varios días de reposo total, me habían quitado los puntos de sutura, los hematomas habían desaparecido casi por completo, e incluso mis costillas casi no dolían ya.

Había vuelto a trabajar, aunque por indicaciones médicas había sido asignada solo a trabajo de oficina. Los días después de salir del hospital no fueron lo que pensé, aunque supongo que la compañía de cierta nerd, tuvo mucho que ver. No hablamos de lo que había sucedido o lo que estuvo a punto de suceder, simplemente decidimos olvidarlo, parecía un acuerdo silencioso entre ambas.

Sus visitas hacían que mis días fueran más entretenidas, Chris y Dov estaban dispuestos a ayudarme en lo que necesitara, pero con las constantes visitas de Price con Dov era algo casi imposible y por más que adorara a Chris seguía siendo un chico.

Con Holly era diferente, evitaba que me suicidara de aburrimiento aun cuando solo hablaba de cosas de nerds. Nuestra amistad había crecido sin darnos cuenta y no se en que momento nos empezamos a hablar tanto incluso en horas de trabajo.

Ahora me encontraba en mi escritorio fingiendo trabajar cada vez que veía que Oliver salía de su oficina para supervisarnos a todos, yo simplemente me dedicaba a comer la bolsa de Chetos que tenía oculta en mi escritorio; antes de llevar los siguientes chetos a mi boca mi celular vibro en señal de un nuevo mensaje.

Lunchbox: espero que no tengas una fuga disociativa que te haga olvidar lo de esta noche.

Al leerlo sonrió sin darme cuenta, este era el tipo de conversación que hemos tenido los últimos días, mensajes de recordatorios, de quejas, incluso de enfado cuando algo había salido mal, mensajes que recibía muy a menudo por parte de Holly que era muy estricta en su trabajo.

"claro que no lo olvidare, tú pagas las bebidas hoy". Enviar

Su contestación llego casi de inmediato.

Lunchbox: lo único que tengo que decir ante eso es que quiero la revancha.

La revancha era algo que definitivamente no iba a pasar. Tuve mucha suerte al sacar ese ocho en el último cambio de cartas para vencer con Full la tercia que tenía Holly, cosa sorprendente ya que se jugaba a todo o nada, por lo cual si no ganaba, tendría que invitar a Holly al Penny todos los sábados por los siguientes 3 meses, quien diría que la nerd era increíblemente buena en este tipo de juegos.

"solo no llegues tarde nerd, tengo mucha sed el día de hoy". Enviar

Gail ocupada?- escucho decir a Traci desde atrás de mi haciendo que casi suelte el celular por el susto, ella ve mi sorpresa y sonríe de inmediato- eso es un no?- dice burlonamente- que quieres Traci- digo haciendo a un lado mi teléfono para tomar algunos chetos.

Iré a ver a la Dra. Steawrt y quería ver si me quieres acompañar, pero si estás muy ocupada…- yo la observo mientras me como el ultimo cheto que tenía en mis manos antes de contestar- bien, yo manejo- digo levantándome de mi lugar- de ninguna manera, no tienes patrulla Gail, yo manejo- dice dándome una última sonrisa para después seguir caminando esperando que yo la siguiera.

* * *

El camino hacia el laboratorio fue muy tranquilo, de hecho demasiado tranquilo.

Dime Gail cuando vuelves a las calles?- pregunta Traci rompiendo el silencio- la próxima semana- y estas lista para ello? Veo que te la pasas de maravilla ahora- ha ha… dime a que venimos?-pregunto mientras se estaciona- necesito pedirle algo a Holly por parte de Oliver- dice mientras nos bajamos del auto.

Al entrar al edificio de patología todo se sentía demasiado familiar, había tenido que venir varias veces aquí para entregarle a Holly documentos o evidencia que Oliver quería que entregara personalmente.

Al pasar por la recepción, veo como la secretaria me mira y solo asiente con la cabeza indicándome que puedo pasar. De unos días para acá ni siquiera se molestaba en preguntarme que hacia aquí, simplemente se daba por hecho que venía a ver a Holly.

Vaya Gail parece que estas muy familiarizada con el lugar- dice Traci mientras no detenemos delante de la oficina de Holly para tocar la puerta.

Adelante- escucho decir desde adentro.

Al entrar la veo en una esquina de su oficina leyendo una carpeta demasiado entretenida, al escucharnos levanta la vista y nos dirige una sonrisa.

Hola Dra. Stewart espero no molestarla- dice Traci mientras se acerca a Holly para saludarla, ella se mete mucho en su papel de detective cuando tiene que tratar algo sobre la 15; yo simplemente me dirijo a mi parte favorita de la oficina de Holly, fui directamente tras su escritorio para sentarme en su silla mientras tomaba su lonchera o como ella le gustaba llamarla "kit de herramientas forenses".

De ninguna manera Detective Nash en que puedo ayudarte- dice Holly mientras se acerca a mí para golpear mis pies con la carpeta que tenía en la mano para que los bajara de su escritorio y quitarme su lonchera de las manos, pero no antes de que yo pudiera sacar la barra de chocolate que guarda dentro de ella.

Bueno, de echo vengo por parte de Oliver, el necesita un favor- dice Traci nerviosamente- bien que necesita- dice Holly tras haber colocado su lonchera lejos o al menos lejos de mí y se recarga en su escritorio dándome la espalda- bueno, los novatos llegaran la próxima semana a la 15 para iniciar su rotación, pero sus calificaciones sobre el manejo de evidencias y acordonamiento de la zona del crimen fueron muy bajos, así que Oliver quiere saber si la mejor patóloga que tenemos puede dar una conferencia sobre ello.

Esto sí que era interesante, nunca había visto a Holly hablar delante de más de un par de personas, esto definitivamente la ponía nerviosa, la veo levantarse de su lugar para empezar a caminar delante de su escritorio.

La mejor patóloga de la división? De verdad que debieron de salir muy mal- dice holly nerviosamente- Eso no recae en mí, de eso se encargan los oficiales de entrenamiento- contesta volteando a ver a Traci- lo sé, y es por eso que Oliver me mando personalmente, dice que él te proporcionara todo lo que necesites- termina insistiendo Traci. Y puedo ver como la mente de Holly empieza a funcionar a toda prisa, la puedo escuchar desde aquí- de verdad que es muy importante Holly- dice Traci insistiendo un poco mas.

De repente Holly se detiene y sonríe antes de dirigirse a Traci- Necesito a un oficial que me ayude durante la conferencia- la escucho decir y veo como Traci dirige su mirada hacia mí con una sonrisa muy grande, yo simplemente dejo la barra de chocolate aun lado

No te atreverías- digo sintiendo la alarma en mi propia voz, ellas simplemente voltean a verme al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Y antes de poder decir algo más, Traci se voltea con Holly- todo lo que necesites.

* * *

El regreso hacia la 15 fue incluso más silencioso e incómodo, había algo que me tenía inquieta- me has utilizado Traci?- pregunto volteando a verla- no sé de qué me hablas Gail- dice con la mirada firme hacia el frente- solo dilo Nash-exijo más severa- bueno, simplemente pensé que Holly se sentiría más cómoda teniendo a alguien en quien confía cerca- dice nerviosamente a lo que yo solo sigo observándola- lo tenías planeado- digo mientras la fulmino con la mirada y ella solo sonríe como contestación. Ella Definitivamente tenía mente de detective.

* * *

El resto de mi turno había sido demasiado tranquilo, solo papeleo aburrido y algunas denuncias sobre objetos desaparecidos.

Decidí que llegaría antes de la hora acordada al Penny para pedir alcohol que tanto había necesitado después de la emboscada de Traci, por alguna razón no estaba tan enfadada con ella como pensé que estaría.

Había pedido un Whisky mientras me sentaba en la barra para esperarla.

Hey veo que ya has ordenado- la escucho decir mientras se sienta a mi lado y pide un Whisky para ella, yo simplemente evito mirarla.

Porque lo hiciste?- digo finalmente volteando a verla- sabes que no puedo hablar en público- digo tomando un trago de mi Whisky- no tendrás que hacerlo Gail, yo solo necesito que me apoyes- dice nerviosamente detrás de su bebida.

Yo la observo durante un momento y veo que realmente tiene dudas sobre dar esta conferencia, veo que está nerviosa, así que solo me queda asentir al ver que realmente es importante para ella.

Bueno entonces tú, me deberás más que un par de tragos- le digo antes de tomar de un solo trago mi bebida y levantar hacia ella mi vaso vacío, a lo que ella solo me responde con una sonrisa de lado.

* * *

El lunes llego antes de lo planeado, se sentía cierta tensión en la 15. En la sala de conferencia había mucho bullicio y movimiento, podía ver varias caras nuevas, los novatos se habían sentado hasta el frente mientras que todos los demás estaban en la parte de atrás. Podía ver a Epstein, Price, Mcnally, Swarek, Diaz, Collins, Nash e incluso Oliver estaba ahí, todos estaban muy entretenidos viendo a los novatos que parecían excesivamente nerviosos, espero no haberme visto así de patética en mi primer día.

Afortunadamente había algo que me hiso sobrepasar este día, hoy volvía a las calles, tener puesto mi chaleco y tener mi arma de vuelta hacia que me sintiera totalmente reconfortada.

Decidí sentarme hasta el frente, donde Holly pudiera verme para cualquier cosa que pudiera necesitar.

Pase la vista por toda la habitación, parecía que toda la 15 estaba aquí, todos esperando la conferencia. Antes de darme cuenta el bullicio y el ruido que había escuchado antes se había detenido casi de repente.

Al voltear a ver porque, veo a Holly entrando, lucia unos pantalones de vestir negros con unos zapatos con algo de tacón del mismo color, una blusa roja de manga larga con los primeros tres botones desabrochados, el cabello suelto cayendo en ondas hacia su espalda y sus gafas de nerd. Su caminar, su postura y su aire de nerd emanaba imponencia en todos los sentidos, se veía espectacular en un sentido de abogada nerd sexy.

Al pasar todo el mundo volteaba a verla, definitivamente tendría la atención de todos el día de hoy.

Se detuvo en el podio donde Oliver daba las órdenes cada mañana. La veo dirigir su mirada hacia Oliver a lo que él le responde con un asentimiento de la cabeza indicándole que era hora de comenzar. Después pasa la vista por toda la habitación deteniéndose en mí, y puedo ver debajo de toda su postura de seguridad el nerviosismo y la duda que guardan sus ojos, y es ahí donde puedo ver a la Holly de siempre. Yo simplemente sonrió ante a ella para darle confianza, para transmitirle que estaré aquí si me necesita, ella parece entenderlo con lo que solo me da una de sus sonrisas típicas.

"Buenos días, yo soy la Dra. Holly Stewart y soy la patóloga forense encargada del área de patología de esta división y por petición del Teniente Shaw vengo a darles una conferencia sobre el manejo de evidencia y acordonamiento de las zona del crimen" dice mientras se detiene para pasar de nuevo la vista por todo el lugar. Puedo ver que todos están absortos en ella, que tiene su atención.

* * *

Su conferencia fue increíble, había dominado el tema a la perfección, al pasar solo algunos minutos todo el nerviosismo había desaparecido de ella y podía ver a la Holly apasionada por su trabajo, su nerd en toda la expresión.

Al finalizar por completo algunos se habían acercado a ella para hacerle algunas preguntas, tanto novatos como oficiales de mayor rango. Yo solo la observaba mientras que la acosaban a preguntas, algunas bastante estúpidas sobre cuando se debería de mover un cuerpo de la escena del crimen. Mi mirada se perdió en ella y en sus gestos hasta que unas voces me llamaron la atención.

"Ella es increíble- cuantos años tendrá?-no lo sé, crees que sea soltera? Definitivamente no me molestaría unas clases privadas"

Podía escuchar las risas, algo dentro de mi creció mientras volteaba a ver de donde provenían las voces, y me encontré con un par de novatos parados a un par de metros de mí en el pasillo.

Novatos!- grito mientras me dirijo a ellos, los veo palidecer- tienen algo que compartir? Algo gracioso tal vez?- digo mientras los fulmino con la mirada, veo como uno dirige su vista hacia mi nombre en mi uniforme y veo como abre los ojos en la sorpresa- eh preguntado algo novatos- digo más severamente-eeh… no.. es que..- los escucho balbucear a los tres, doy un par de pasos para quedar completamente delante de ellos- que sea la última vez que los escucho hablar así sobre la Dra. Stewart o de cualquiera en esta división o me encargare que trabajen detrás de un escritorio toda su maldita carrera, entendido?- digo viendo directamente al novato que definitivamente sabía lo que significaba ser un Peck, el simplemente asiente con la cabeza sin decir una sola palabra. Y con eso doy media vuelta y me dirijo a entrar de nuevo.

Al entrar veo como Holly pasa desesperadamente la vista por todo el lugar hasta que se detiene en mí, seguía rodeada de oficiales, su mirada gritaba ayuda desesperadamente.

Me acerco a ella con una sonrisa.

Dra. Stewart el teniente Oliver quisiera hablar con usted- digo con fingida formalidad- Por supuesto, si me disculpan- dice volteando a ver a los oficiales con una sonrisa mientras sale de ahí siguiéndome de cerca.

Necesitabas ayuda nerd?- digo burlonamente- Dios! Dónde estabas?- woow tranquila, solo Salí unos segundos, paso algo?- ella me mira a los ojos mientras suelta un suspiro- nada, es solo que si llegabas 2 segundos después, esto se iba a convertir en una escena del crimen- dice a lo que yo solo sonrió abiertamente ante su desesperada confesión.

Así que, a qué hora sales hoy?- me pregunta- ocho, tu?- bueno gracias a la conferencia y al poco trabajo, tengo el día libre- dice Holly más calmada- que tal si vengo por ti y vamos a cenar- dice levantando sus lentes hacia la parte de arriba de la cabeza- bien, pero tú pagas cierto?- si Gail yo pago- contesta con una sonrisa cansada.

* * *

Después de todo, la conferencia no iba a ser lo más interesante del día.

Resulto haber una fiesta ilícita en un edificio abandonado, a lo que llevo a múltiples detenciones por posesión de drogas, abuso de alcohol y daños a la propiedad, lo que hiso imposible mí salida a la hora acordada, enserio, quien hace una fiesta en lunes?

Asi que al final Decidí enviarle un mensaje a Holly cancelando la cena.

"lo siento Holls, tendré que cancelar la cena, no podre salir temprano hoy" Enviar.  
Lonchbox: algo grave Gail? Estas bien?  
"solo la ausencia de sentido común de ciertos pubertos inadaptados" Enviar.  
Lonchbox: turno duro entonces? Solo avísame cuando llegues a casa.  
"lo hare, descansa" Enviar.

* * *

Después de tres horas y media después de que finalizara mi turno, llego finalmente a casa excesivamente agotada, aviento mis cosas al sofá para después tirarme en el para mandarle un mensaje a Holly.  
"Me complace informar que una policía rubia sexy ha llegado sana y salva a su destino". Enviar

Tomo un profundo suspiro mientras estiro mis piernas para dirigirme a mi habitación cuando mi celular vibra  
Lonchbox: de verdad? Y como se llama esa policía rubia y sexy?  
"ha ha nerd, ya cumplí mi promesa, hora de dormir, mañana almuerzo, tú pagas". Enviar  
Lonchbox: empiezo a sospechar que solo me buscas para que te alimente.  
"Empiezas? Creí que eras inteligente nerd" Enviar.  
Lonchbox: buenas noches Gail.

* * *

**LES PARECE QUE LA HISTORIA VA MUY LENTA? LES PIDO PACIENCIA, VENDRÁN COSAS GRANDES, PERO PARA ESO, NECESITAMOS BASES SOLIDAS. **

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, DE VERDAD QUE SON IMPORTANTES PARA MI!**


	9. Te Creo

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

Despierto de repente en medio de la noche, trato de enfocar mi visión para acostumbrarme a la oscuridad, siento una gota de sudor pasar entre mis pechos mientras trato de controlar mi respiración. Sin darme cuenta había apartado mis sabanas hacia mis pies y mi almohada estaba abandonada en alguna parte en el suelo de mi habitación.

Empiezo a ver atraves de la oscuridad, la luz de la luna entra entre mis persianas mal cerradas, veo mi habitación por completo, veo la puerta de mi armario abierta, la televisión delante de mí y la ropa del día de ayer esparcida por todo el piso.

Tomo una respiración profunda mientras me digo a mi misma que todo fue un sueño, coloco mi antebrazo en mi frente y puedo sentir el sudor frio. Durante mi sueño casi pude oler la humedad de la habitación, el ruido de las gotas caer en alguna parte, pero sobre todo Pude sentir la impotencia de no poder moverme.

Paso instintivamente mis dedos por mi frente buscando una cicatriz apenas perceptible, casi había desaparecido de mi piel por completo, desafortunadamente parece haberse metido a mi cerebro.

Trato de concentrarme en mi respiración, recordar que todo está bien, que supere esto y que lo volveré a hacer.

Escucho el sonido de pisadas provenientes de la escalera, y recuerdo porque todo esto empezó, porque estoy aquí tratando de sacar todo de mi mente.

Escucho como se abre la puerta de mi habitación, siento su presencia, no se molesta en decirme nada, simplemente hace lo mismo que ha hecho desde hace un par de noches sin molestarse ni siquiera en preguntar y yo hago lo mismo.

* * *

Una Semana Antes...

Vamos Gail, yo sé que en el fondo de tu negro corazón, te agrado- no, no lo haces Price- digo mientras salimos de los vestuarios para iniciar nuestro turno.  
si, si lo haces, y sabes porque lo sé?- dice deteniéndome con el brazo haciendo que voltee a verla- porque Price?- digo irritada por su enorme sonrisa.  
por qué eres igual que yo- dice sonriendo hacia mí- estás loca Price- digo frunciéndole el ceño- vamos Gail piénsalo! No en lo afable ni en lo amable, o dios no eres nada amable, pero te gusta decir las cosas, directas, PAM! Sin importar lo que digan, y yo soy igual! Nos gusta las verdades, nos gusta ser quienes somos sin importar lo que piensen!

Algo en sus palabras me golpeo, yo la veo con total terror y sorpresa, acaso estaba hablando enserio?

De nuevo Price, estás loca- digo zafándome de su brazo para seguir mi camino.

Yo también te quiero Gail!- escucho que grita antes de seguirme.

* * *

Bien bien todos silencio!- dice en voz bastante alta Oliver para llamar nuestra atención. Así iniciaba mi día de trabajo, Oliver hablaba, yo lo ignoraba, él nos gritaba, y terminaba diciendo algo sobre que no importa los puntos bla bla bla…

Te estoy aburriendo Sunshine?-levanto la vista hacia Oliver que me observa desde el podio- mm… un poco- contesto ganándome unas risas de la parte de atrás.

Bueno, en vista que la pequeña Peck esta aburrida, salgamos todos de aquí, a trabajar!- y con eso todos nos levantamos de nuestros lugares para dirigirnos a la pizarra de tareas. Busco mi nombre y junto a él, encuentro el peor nombre que pudiera tener el día de hoy, Price.

Que tengas una entretenida tarde Sunshine- escucho decir desde atrás de mi a Oliver. Sería un turno muy largo.

* * *

Price! Solo cállate!- digo demasiado cansada por su voz tan irritante.  
Entonces iras?- dice aun sin comprender que mi paciencia estaba a punto de terminar  
No- digo sin considerarlo un segundo. Después de sentir su mirada encima de mí por un par de minutos más, por fin se da por vencida y se acomoda mejor en el asiento para ver hacia el frente.

Habíamos tenido una llamada al 911 desde un edificio abandonado, pero nadie contesto, así que Price y yo nos dirigíamos para verificar el perímetro.

El lugar estaba en ruinas, había un olor muy desagradable en este lugar. Era un edificio de 3 pisos, parecía más una fábrica abandonada. Las paredes estaban tapizadas de grafiti y el césped o lo que se suponía que debería de ser nos llegaba casi a las rodillas.

Gail, creo que deberíamos de pedir refuerzos- la escucho decir aun lado de mi  
para qué? Para que vengan a cortar el césped?... solo camina- digo caminando delante de ella por unos pasos.

Decidimos rodear el edificio por fuera primero para después entrar. Por dentro el lugar se encontraba en peores condiciones. Estábamos en completa oscuridad por lo cual tuvimos que valernos con nuestras lámparas.

Nuestros pasos retumbaban por todo el lugar, había un goteo constante en alguna parte, el polvo y la tierra cubría todo con una capa bastante gruesa. El lugar era un espacio abierto, excepto por algunas puertas al final de la habitación. Le hago señas a Price para dirigirnos a ellas.

Una estaba cerrada con llave, la cerradura parecía bastante sólida y no se veía forzada, por lo cual supusimos que la entrada iba a ser casi imposible para cualquier persona. La otra daba a unas escaleras hacia el segundo piso. Alcanzo el interruptor pero no funcionaba, tendríamos que continuar casi en la oscuridad.

Lentamente subí con Chloe siguiéndome muy de cerca, aunque no había amenaza aparente ambas manteníamos nuestra mano sobre nuestra arma, siempre alertas.

Al final de la escalera, encontramos una puerta, estaba cerrada pero se veía que había sido forzada en algún momento.

Price ilumina la cerradura- le digo mientras guardo mi lámpara y saco dos pequeños ganchos para abrir la puerta.  
No creo que se buena idea Gail- dice nerviosamente mientras mira nerviosamente a todos lados.

En cuestión de segundos la puerta se abrió con un pequeño "click". Guarde mis instrumentos y tome mi lámpara de nuevo, mire a Price para hacerle una seña con el dedo sobre mis labios para decirle que guardara silencio, tome mi arma y me dirigí hacia la puerta y ella hizo lo mismo.

Lentamente con el impulso de mi pie, abrí la puerta. A comparación de todo el lugar la habitación estaba iluminada, alguien definitivamente estuvo aquí.

Al entrar nos encontramos con una habitación casi vacía. Guardamos nuestras lámparas.

Al igual que la planta de abajo, esta era completamente abierta, excepto por la esquina izquierda que estaba dividida del resto por una especia de plástico. Al acercarnos silenciosamente pudimos ver que ese plástico estaba siendo utilizado como aislante, como una especie de pared.

Volví la cabeza hacia Price para indicarle que era hora de sacar nuestras armas.

Nos acercamos aún más, con las armas en nuestras manos, no parecía haber movimiento dentro, pero aun así decidimos hacerlo con mucha precaución.

Distinguimos la separación del plástico que servía como puerta hacia el interior. Yo me coloque en un lado y Price del otro. Sujetando muy fuerte mi arma le indico con un movimiento de cabeza que entrare primero y que cubriera mis espaldas.

Lentamente me hago un espacio entre el plástico y entro lo más silenciosa que pude. Nada me hubiera preparado para lo que estaba a punto de descubrir.

El lugar parecía salido de una película de terror, de una enferma película de terror. Todo estaba totalmente limpio a comparación de todo lo demás, había una mesa a mi lado izquierdo con todo tipo de cuchillos y navajas, algunos nuevos, otros muy desgastados. Había todo tipo de objetos cortantes y otros punzantes. En el lado derecho había todo tipo de sogas, esposas, cadenas en una mesa más pequeñas. El suelo tenía marca de manchas que habían sido limpiadas, incluso el lugar olía a limpiador industrial.

Dirijo la vista hacia el frente y veo una especia de mesa improvisada con una sábana cubriendo algo que estaba sobre ella, volteo por un momento hacia atrás para ver la sombra de Chloe del otro lado del plástico y ver que seguía aquí.

Me dirijo hacia el frente tratando de controlar mi respiración, sabía lo que estaba ahí, pero me negaba a aceptarlo. Nada pasaba por mi mente en este momento, ni siquiera pedir ayuda o pensar que tal vez esto fuera más grande de lo que pensé, que podríamos estar en problemas.

Al estar lo suficientemente cerca de la mesa, suelto mi mano derecha de mi arma y me doy cuenta que la había estado sosteniendo demasiado fuerte, puedo ver como la circulación regresa a ella.

Dirijo mi mano hacia las sabanas y la deslizo suavemente.

Y la veo, totalmente pálida, un cuerpo sin vida de una chica no más grande que yo. Sabía que en el momento en que deslizara más estas sabanas podía ver las marcas de cada arma encontrada en la otra mesa.

* * *

Las patrullas llegaron en cuestión de minutos, Swarek y Traci dirigían la investigación.

Habían cerrado el perímetro en tiempo record, Price y yo tuvimos que dar nuestra declaración a Oliver personalmente, mientras que los demás ampliaban el perímetro en busca de cualquier otra pista.

Al terminar de hablar con Oliver veo que el auto de mi hermano se estacionaba, lo veo bajar y dirigirse hacia nosotros.

Hola hermanita, día difícil?-dice con una sonrisa mientras le da la mano a Oliver.  
Que tenemos Oliver- pregunta Steve después de apreciar todo el panorama aquí.

Tenemos un asesinato premeditado en el segundo piso, varios oficiales buscan evidencia en los alrededores y espero a que llegue los técnicos forenses para iniciar la investigación- dice Olivier mientras se pasa nerviosamente las manos por el rostro.  
Quien está a cargo?- pregunta Steve  
Swarek y Traci- contesta Oliver mientras los señala al otro lado de la cinta amarilla.  
Bien hablare con ellos, esto es de homicidios ahora- bien Peck as lo que creas mejor- dice Oliver.

Antes de irse Steve me mira por última vez- buen trabajo Gail, si sigues así, Homicidios tendrá un lugar para ti pronto- dice con una última sonrisa para dirigirse hacia la escena del crimen.

Eit Gail tu amiga está aquí- dice Oliver mientras señala el auto de Holly.

Hoy parece cargar con toda su nerdes, está usando unas botas que parecen para lluvia, su cabello recogido en una coleta, su bata blanca y lleva consigo su lonchera.

Ella camina hacia mí y yo hago lo mismo para encontrarnos justo en la cinta amarilla.

Hey- dice con su sonrisa  
Hey- digo casi automáticamente  
estas bien?- pregunta preocupada  
Sí, estoy bien- ella me mira un par de segundos para ver si digo la verdad, se acerca un poco más y toma mi mano entre la suya- todo estará bien Gail- dice viéndome a los ojos y puedo ver que lo dice de verdad y yo le creo.

Oliver! Encontramos algo!...

* * *

**HOLA! SIEMPRE ME HAN GUSTADO LAS HISTORIAS COMPLEJAS, UNA TRAMA ANTES DE LA TORMENTA. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, VENDRÁN MUCHAS COSAS DESPUÉS.**

**DEJEN OPINIONES!**

**MAÑANA VIERNES!...**


	10. El Detonante

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

El turno fue un caos al encontrar tres cuerpos más enterrados en los terrenos circundantes del edificio, se amplio la búsqueda, se montó guardia nocturna y se analizó cada evidencia forense dos veces.

El hecho que pudiera haber un asesino serial era algo inimaginable para Toronto.

Oliver pidió ayuda a la División 27 así como a todos los oficiales de la 15 que pudieran doblar turnos.

Swarek y Treci ahora cooperaban con Callaghan y Steve, necesitábamos todo el apoyo necesario.

Era la una de la mañana y yo había terminado de recorrer el perímetro junto con Price antes de dirigirnos hacia la división para tomar un descanso, gracias a que fuimos nosotras las que encontramos el cuerpo en primer lugar, estaríamos en primera fila para la resolución del caso.

Al llegar a la división me dirigí a la sala de descanso, abrí el refrigerador y tome un plato de comida con el nombre de Taylor en él, lo coloco en el microondas y me dirijo al sofá para recostarme. Tomo una respiración profunda y después otra y otra y otra, hasta que sentí como el oxígeno de mis pulmones llegaba a mi cabeza tratando de calmar el dolor.

Después de considerarlo un par de minutos saco mi teléfono de mi bolso y tecleo un mensaje para Holly.

"trabajando?" enviar

El microondas silba en aviso de que mi comida/Taylor ya estaba lista, tomo un tenedor y empiezo a comer mientras me acomodo de nuevo en el sofá, eran una especia de patatas o algo así.

Mientras sigo comiendo observo mi celular y no hay respuesta aun, ella debería estar hundida en trabajo, fue estúpido, pregunta estúpida, no todos los días se encuentran 4 cuerpos.

Sin darme cuenta había dejado suspendida la comida a medio camino a mi boca hasta que suspiro y parece que sale de mí un poco resignación.

Emm... lo siento, pero eso es mío- dice una voz por encima de mi cabeza sacándome de mis pensamientos. Levanto la cabeza y veo que es uno de los novatos, yo lo observo detenidamente, alto, cabello castaño muy corto, pálido pero sobre todo nervioso, demasiado.

Dirijo un último bocado y me levanto para entregarle el plato casi vacío, el solo lo toma sin decir una sola palabra, le doy un último vistazo y salgo de ahí.

Estoy caminando por el pasillo cuando la voz de Oliver me detiene.

Hey cómo estás?- veo que sus ojos están cansados, podía ver algo de desesperación en sus ojos  
Bien solo cansada- contesto mientras veo como el mueve la cabeza como afirmación  
E dejado ir a Chloe a casa, por ahora no hay mucho que hacer sin las autopsias, tengo varios oficiales vigilando el edificio así que llamaran en cuanto sepan algo. Ve a descansar Honey que te necesito en tus cinco sentidos mañana.

Yo lo observo por un momento, pero estaba tan cansada como para negarme.

Está bien, estaré al pendiente Oliver- le contesto  
sé que lo harás querida- dice con una sonrisa cansada mientras me da la espalda y se marcha hacia su despacho.

Me dirijo hacia los vestidores para cambiarme, tendría que estar aquí en un par de horas así que trate de salir lo más rápido posible.

Al llegar al estacionamiento mi celular vibro en mi bolcillo.

Lunchbox: Enserio? Te culpo por eso, Pizza te espero en 20.

* * *

Pase por el pequeño restaurante a unas cuadras del laboratorio, era uno de esos restaurantes de abierto las 24h, al parecer Holly está muy familiarizada con este tipo de restaurantes.

Para ser casi las 3 de la mañana en el laboratorio había el mismo movimiento que en la 15, pero mucho más silencioso, todos sabían que hacer sin decirse una sola palabra, daba un poco de miedo.

Llego a la oficina de Holly pero no se encontraba ahí, dejo la pizza en el escritorio y me dirijo al laboratorio.

Al entrar la veo de espaldas, está analizando los restos de un cuerpo extendido en su mesa de autopsias.

Algo nuevo?- pregunto recargándome en el marco de la puerta y veo como suelta un quejido de sorpresa y voltea  
Dios tienes que dejar de hacer eso!- y puedo ver que esta vez no lleva sus lentes normales, lleva unos con otros pequeños lentes encima, haciendo que sus ojos se vean extremadamente grandes.

Dios! Nerd que es lo que traes en la cara?!- digo acercándome a ella.

Parpadea un par de veces antes de entender lo que acabo de decir, se quita los anteojos con cuidado y los dobla para dejarlos en un escritorio, pero yo los tomo antes, los abro y me los pongo.

Vaya, veo que tienes una nerd dentro de ti- dice con una sonrisa cansada mientras me observa.  
Trato de dar unos pasos pero los lentes ocasionan que no tenga mi percepción de profundidad haciendo que choque contra ella.

Lo siento oficial, pero parecen ser mucho para ti- la escucho decir mientras retira los lentes de mi rostro, puedo ver su sonrisa.

Nos dirigimos a su oficina para comer. Estábamos agotadas, pero la pizza y la tranquilidad de su oficina era reconfortante.

Así que tienes algo nuevo?- pregunto jugando con la orilla de mi rebanada de pizza.  
Es el segundo cuerpo que analizo, hasta ahora no hay relación alguna, entre ambos- dice con cierta decepción en el rostro  
alguna idea de la causa de muerte?- en el primer cuerpo, TCE, las heridas fueron causadas post mordem, no logro encontrar patrón alguno entre las heridas. El segundo fue por múltiples apuñalamientos, lo extraño fue que trato de suturar las heridas.  
Algún parecido que las relacione?- insisto un poco más  
hasta ahora ninguno, diferentes edades, complexiones, y por los desgastes óseos puedo decir que diferentes trabajos- contesta mientras toma otro pedazo- espero poder terminar la autopsia hoy para continuar con el siguiente cuerpo.  
Holly necesitas descansar- digo observando como sus ojos luchaban por no cerrarse.  
No puedo hacerlo, los detectives necesitas respuestas… las victimas también- y puedo ver determinación en su mirada.

Bien en ese caso, dime que hacer- digo tomando otro pedazo de pizza, ella sonríe levantando la mirada- no es necesario Gail- solo mírate Holly, estas echa un desastre- digo robándole una sonrisa

Bueno, es obvio que no te has visto a ti misma- responde con fingida indignación, a lo que yo solo sonrió.

* * *

En algún momento de la noche me había quedado dormida en el sofá de su oficina, resulto que no podía ayudarle demasiado en realidad, más que trayéndole café cada par de horas, pero aun así no me quise ir.

Al despertar y no verla ahí me dirigí hacia su laboratorio y al entrar la veo dormida en su silla.

Tenía algunos mechones esparcidos por el rostro y sus anteojos estaban torcidos, tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y un pequeño ronquido escapaba de sus labios.

Me acerco un poco para tocarle el hombro mientras trato de despertarla  
Holly, Holls despierta- digo casi en un susurro, veo como sus ojos empiezan a parpadear.  
Hey…- dice para después bostezar tiernamente.  
No creo que sea la mejor manera de dormir nerd- digo alejándome para darle espacio a que se estire.  
Lo sé, lo sé, solo descansaría 5 minutos y bueno, creo que fue más que eso- contesta un poco apenada mientras mira su reloj de muñeca y se acomoda sus anteojos.

Holls tengo que irme, mi turno empieza en una hora- digo mientras tomo mis cosas.  
Si, lo sé, por favor dile a el Detective Callaghan que iniciare la cuarta autopsia y en cuanto termine llevare la información personalmente a la división.

No te preocupes lo are- contesto mientras me dirijo hacia la puerta  
Gail…- la escucho llamarme asiendo que me detenga en la puerta para voltear a verla- Gracias.

* * *

De regreso a la división, el lugar seguía siendo un caos.

En la sala de conferencias Oliver estaba dando las órdenes del día. Las cosas seguían agitadas. La investigación de los asesinatos estaba congelada por falta de información y evidencia. No se encontraron huellas en el lugar, ni se pudo rastrear las armas o el inmobiliario del lugar. No había marcas de auto ni pisadas que nos pudieran guiar a algún sospechoso. La llamada del 911 fue rastreada hasta una cabina telefónica a una cuadra del lugar. Necesitábamos toda la información del laboratorio forense y lo único que podíamos hacer es esperar.

Callaghan investigaba a la chica que encontré buscando en personas desaparecidas, pero no había ningún reporte de alguien con sus mismas características, parecía que no existiera.

Así que ahora estábamos montando guardia en los alrededores del edificio. Me encontraba con Mcnally en el lado sur oeste del lugar.

Aquí 1518, 1504 alguna novedad?- Epstein por quinta vez, no, no hay novedad- contesto por la radio, esto era absurdo, afuera estaba un asesino en serie y nosotros estábamos perdiendo el tiempo cuidando un edificio.

Después de la pelea con Mcnally cuando se disculpó por haberse a acostado con Nick no habíamos estado a solas hasta ahora.

Asi que, como has estado?- pregunta tratando de no verme  
bien- contesto simplemente viendo hacia la ventana  
bien, bien, eso es genial- vaya eso si era patético pienso para mí misma.

Estuvimos en guardia un par de horas hasta que los relevos llegaron, estaba harta de estar ahí, de no hacer nada, y estaba harta del absurdo silencio también.

Al regresar a la 15 Oliver pidió que nos reuniéramos en la sala de conferencias, Holly al fin vendría a dar los resultados de las autopsias, necesitábamos buenas noticias.

Veinte minutos después al estar todos reunidos Holly entra a la sala con un par de carpetas en la mano, al verme sonríe mientras se dirige con Oliver.

Dra. Stewart que bueno verla, espero que nos tenga noticias- dice Oliver dirigiéndose a ella  
De hecho, es lo que no tengo lo importante- dice Holly volteando a verlo.

En la sala solo estábamos, Swarek, Traci, Oliver, Callaghan, Steve, Price, Mcnally y yo.

Que quiere decir Dra. Stewart- pregunta Callaghan mientras se le acerca.

Bueno, como mencione antes, no encontré relación alguna entre las víctimas, diferentes edades, complexiones, métodos, todo, de hecho no hay ninguna forma en que podamos relacionarlos- dice observándonos a todos.

Quieres decir que se trata de homicidio de oportunidad o de diferentes asesinos?- pregunta Swarek hacia Holly  
no, lo que quiero decir es que ese es su plan- contesta Holly- personas sin ningún parentesco que lo pueda relacionar como una sola persona, sino como varias. Además…  
… es por eso que no los encontramos en el sistema, porque se encarga de buscar a personas que no tenga quien se preocupe por ellos, que no tengan familia o amigos que denuncien sus desapariciones- digo interrumpiéndola ganándome la mirada de todos en la habitación, puedo ver como Holly sonríe hacia mí.

Entonces lo que estás diciendo es que no hay una sola evidencia que los relacione? Que podamos determinar que fueron asesinados por la misma persona?- pregunta finalmente Oliver viendo hacia Holly

Bueno hay algo, pero no estoy completamente segura- dice un poco nerviosa.

La primera víctima femenina caucásica de aproximadamente 26 años, murió por un Trauma craneal localizado en el hueso occipital, ocasiono un importante hematoma epidural que ocasiono un edema cerebral, la muerte fue casi instantánea, pero tenía heridas post mortem en todo el cuerpo, lo extraño fue que estaban justo en las inserciones musculares. La segunda víctima masculino afroamericano de 31 años asesinado por múltiples apuñalamientos, muerte por Shock hipovolémico, lo extraño fue que trataron de suturar las heridas, se hiso por alguien sin conocimientos profundo sobre medicina, por la mala técnica. El tercer cuerpo femenina de 42 años, muerte por impacto con arma de fuego de .45mm en el hueso frontal, se le amputaron las extremidades superiores post mortem, es difícil comprobarlo pero creo que se hicieron con el conocimiento básico de anatomía y por último la cuarta víctima masculino de 19 años muerte por asfixia, no encontré cualquier otra lesión pre o post mortem.

Que quieres decir con todo esto?- pregunta Traci viéndola  
que estamos buscando a alguien interesado en los métodos quirúrgicos o en la medicina, como acabo de mencionar, aunque no podamos relacionar los métodos de homicidio, si lo podemos hacer con las lesiones post mortem-dice finalmente Holly

Entonces buscamos a alguien con algún problema psicológico con bases medicas?- pregunta Swarek  
Algo así, no encontré ADN del asesino en el cuerpo de las víctimas, pero basándonos en la escena del crimen, la altura de la mesa, y el Angulo de entrada del impacto de bala en la tercera víctima podría suponer que el asesino mide de entre 1.75 a 1.85m y por la profundidad de las heridas y basándonos en la fuerza necesaria diría que es un hombre, probablemente surdo por la inclinación en el eje de las lesiones. Tomando en cuenta todo esto podría pensarse en un hombre aproximadamente 30 a 40 años. También pude relacionar las armas encontradas en la escena con las heridas en las victimas.

Entonces podemos estar seguros que se trata de una sola persona?- pregunta Steve con interés hacia Holly  
las heridas realizadas post mortem si, si tuvo alguna ayuda para asesinarlas no lo sé- contesta Holly un poco apenada.

Asi que no podemos identificarlos ni podemos relacionarlos, no tenemos nada- dice Oliver perdiendo la poca esperanza que teníamos.  
bueno no del todo- dice Holly llamando nuestra atención- la segunda víctima tenía lesiones cavernosas en cavidad pulmonar consistentes con una tuberculosis, pudo haber estado en tratamiento antes de morir, sería bueno buscar en hospitales sobre pacientes con su descripción que no se han reportado en talvez uno a dos años.  
y de ahí partiríamos para buscar pistas sobre su desaparición- dice Traci con algo de esperanza.

Bien, Mcnally y Swarek necesito que busquen en todos los hospitales pacientes con tratamiento de tuberculosis que no se han reportado d años atrás  
Steve y Traci busquen todo lo que puedan sobre la bala de .45mm de la tercera víctima. Price y Gail traten de averiguar lo posible sobre las víctimas, sigamos buscando en personas desaparecidas, tal vez encontremos alguna relación en tiempo o lugar de las víctimas.

Y con eso todos nos dirigimos a hacer nuestro trabajo.

Al salir al pasillo escucho la voz de Holly llamándome

Hey pasa algo?- pregunto viéndola de cerca, puedo ver que quiere decirme algo pero no se atreve  
Gail… yo… yo solo quiero que tengas cuidado está bien? Sea quien sea el que está detrás de todo esto es peligroso, y yo, yo solo…  
Estaré bien ok?- digo cortando su balbuceo, nunca había visto a alguien preocupado por mí de esa manera antes.  
Está bien, solo no tomes riesgos tontos oficial- dice calmándose mientras me mira a los ojos.  
no te preocupes, todo estará bien lo recuerdas?- digo con una sonrisa mientras la miro por unos segundos más, la veo sonreír nerviosamente antes de dar media vuelta e irme.

* * *

Swarek y Mcnally pudieron localizar a la segunda víctima como Scott Smith, se trataba de un empleado de intendencia en una fábrica automotriz, al parecer era alguien que se había mudado a Toronto hace unos pocos años, era soltero y no tenía familiares en el país.

Se marcó el perímetro de entre donde se encontraron los cuerpos y donde vivía la segunda víctima para buscar el paradero de las otras tres.

Traci se le ocurrió que si no se encontraban a estas personas entre los reportes de personas desaparecidas, tal vez deberíamos de intentar otras perspectivas. Se analizaron las huellas de cada una de las víctimas y encontramos una relación con el chico de 19 años, con el nombre de Elliot Dane, quien fue arrestado a la edad de 16 años por hurto en una tienda de licorerías, se encontró que vivía a 7 cuadras de donde se encontraron los cuerpos.

Se decidió cerrar el perímetro a diez cuadras alrededor de la escena del crimen para iniciar la búsqueda.

Price y yo, localizamos todas las universidades cerca del área y encontramos más de cincuenta desertores de la carrera entre los años de 1970 a 1980, treinta desertaron en el primer año, veinticinco no fueron aceptados en pre medicina, y diez no fueron aceptados por reprobar el examen Psicométrico, del cual dos, vivían cerca del perímetro señalado.

Basándonos en la posible descripción que Holly y de los Psiquiatras forenses, nos decidimos por investigar primero a John Adams, cuyo domicilio estaba dentro del perímetro señalado.

El lugar no era muy grande ni ostentoso, se trataba de una casa de un solo piso, estilo americano, el lugar se veía muy tranquilo. No se encontraba automóvil fuera del domicilio pero aun así procedimos como lo indica el protocolo.

Price y yo nos acercamos a la puerta principal con sumo cuidado, Price me da una última mirada antes de acercarse más a la puerta para golpearla

Señor Adams! Es la policía abra la puerta!- grita Price con la mano sujetando su arma al igual que yo- Señor Adams! Policía de Toronto abra la puerta!- grita por segunda vez pero no hubo respuesta.

Aunque se trataba de un asesinato múltiple no contábamos con la suficiente evidencia para tener una orden de allanamiento, todo nuestro trabajo estaba basado en suposiciones. Decidimos rodear la casa para buscar cualquier cosa que nos pudiera indicar que estábamos por buen camino.

Al llegar a la parte de atrás, localizamos una trampilla que nos llevaría a un especie de sótano, las puertas eran de madera desgastada pero el candado que las aseguraba era nuevo y de gran tamaño, algo no estaba bien.

Price se acerca hacia la trampilla y trata de abrirlo cuando algo llama mi atención, levanto la vista hacia una de las entradas de la cochera y veo a un Hombre sosteniendo un arma hacia nosotras.

Price al suelo!-trato de gritar pero mi grito queda opacado por el ruido de un disparo.

Price y yo nos refugiamos en la pared izquierda de la casa mientras escuchamos el ruido simultáneo de varios disparos.

Price estas bien?- digo mientras trato de ver al sospechoso- si, si estoy bien- dice mientras saca su arma y trata de tranquilizarse- aquí 1504 tenemos sospechoso en la mira, nos encontramos en la calle West 597 el sospechoso esta armado! Repito esta armado!-digo a través de mi intercomunicador.

Aquí central los refuerzos llegaran en 5 minutos- escucho como respuesta

Al detenerse los disparos salgo de detrás de la pared con Price cuidándome las espaldas, el sospechoso ya no está más ahí, nos acercamos lo más rápido posible y al llegar a la puerta sale de entre una pared con arma en mano e inicia a disparar de nuevo.

Nos refugiamos a ambos lados de la puerta y esperamos al cese de disparos de nuevo, con arma al vuelo salimos de donde estábamos y al tratar de ingresar el sospechoso vuelve a salir de su escondite pero antes de procesar lo que estaba a punto de suceder presiono el gatillo de mi arma haciendo que la bala de con certeza en el pecho del sospechoso enviándolo al suelo.

Sin saber cómo reaccionar me quedo en mi posición mientras veo como el cuerpo del sospechoso queda inmóvil delante de mí. Veo como Price sale de detrás de mí para acercarse al sospechoso y con un movimiento del pie aleja el arma. La veo inclinarse hacia él y presionar dos dedos en su cuello por unos segundos. Después solo veo como guarda su arma.

* * *

**HOLA! ES UN CAPITULO LARGO, LO EH ESTADO ESCRIBIENDO DURANTE TODO EL FIN DE SEMANA EN REALIDAD, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, DE VERDAD ME AYUDAN A PONERLE MAS GANAS A ESTA HISTORIA.**

**SIGAN DEJÁNDOLOS AYÚDENME A SABER COMO LES ESTA PARECIENDO ESTA HISTORIA.**

**TENGAN UNA BUENA SEMANA!**


	11. Pesadilla

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

Todo después de esto fue pasando de una forma extraña, como si no fuera a mi a la que le esta pasando, como si lo viera a través de otra persona.

Los refuerzos llegaron casi de inmediato. Callaghan, Swarek, Traci, Epstein, Dias, Collins y Mcnally fueron los primeros en llegar.

Chloe y yo estábamos en la puerta de la cochera esperándolos, Steve fue el primero en acercárseme.

Gail estas bien?- dice mientras coloca su mano derecha en mi hombro y me da un ligero apretón, yo solo lo miro para entender sus palabras.  
Si, estoy bien Steve- saliendo de mí transe.

Logro ver por mi visión periférica como Price habla con Dov, puedo notar la exaltación de Price mientras relata lo sucedido, Dov solo la ve como si tratara de asegurarse que ella no se fragmentaria como si fuera de cristal.

Peck, Peck me estas escuchando?-que?- contesto mientras veo a Callaghan delante de mi junto a Steve  
Estaba diciendo que necesitamos tu arma, sabes que es solo el protocolo- lo escucho decir, el protocolo?  
Alguien de asuntos internos llegara muy pronto, necesito que esperes en el auto- me dice mientras me observa directamente a los ojos.  
Todo saldrá bien Peck, hiciste lo que tenías que hacer-y con eso asiente con la cabeza hacia Steve y se va.

Vamos hermanita que hiciste un buen trabajo, no tendrás problema alguno-dice Steve con simpatía.

Detective Callaghan! Tenemos alguien aquí!- escucho el grito de Mcnally de alguna parte.

Steve y yo nos vemos antes de dirigirnos rápido hacia donde gritaba Mcnally. Sin importarme las ordenes de Callaghan sigo a Steve hacia las puertas de madera que habíamos visto Price y yo, las que llevarían al sótano.

Aquí 1516 necesitamos una ambulancia de inmediato, tenemos civil inconsciente- escucho decir a Collins a través de la radio.

Soy consciente de lo que veo, pero pareciera que lo estaba viendo a través de alguien más. El lugar era muy similar a lo que encontramos en el edificio abandonado. Contaba con una especie de mesa donde se encontraba la victima que Collins y Mcnally encontraron, había instrumentos quirúrgicos por todas partes, incluso tenía una de esas potente luces sobre la mesa. Todo estaba lleno de humedad, el olor a sangre se despedía de las paredes.

Gail-Escucho decir mi nombre. Volteo hacia las escaleras por las cuales acababa de bajar y veo a Dov.

La detective de asuntos internos te espera en la patrulla- al escucharlo puedo salir de mi ensimismamiento y solo asiento en respuesta.

Al acercarme a la patrulla puedo ver a Price junto con la detective, tiene un largo pelo rubio y es tal vez un poco más baja que yo, delgada. Al voltear a verme puedo ver que tiene unos grandes ojos color gris.

Buenas tardes oficial Peck, soy Laurent Belisario- me dice mientras me estrecha la mano en saludo  
Estoy encargada de este caso, he hablado con los detectives y parece algo muy sencillo, no tienes de que preocuparte- dice con algo de condescendencia.  
Como veras la oficial Price estará en esta patrulla y por el protocolo no deben de hablar hasta que haya hablado con ambas por separado, necesito que ingreses a la patrulla 1516 y esperes hasta que nos podamos retirar hacia la división- me dice mientras me señala la patrulla de Collins y Mcnally.

Claro, lo que sea necesario- le digo mientras veo como Price abre la puerta de nuestra patrulla para entrar, no sin antes darme una sonrisa nerviosa a lo que yo solo le contesto con un movimiento de cabeza.

No tienen de que preocuparse oficiales, si todo está bien se acabara rápido- dice la detective mientras trata de llamar la atención de Swarek. Yo solo me doy media vuelta para dirigirme a la patrulla de Collins.

Antes de poder abrir la puerta de la patrulla escucho que alguien grita mi nombre.

Gail!- al voltear hacia donde proviene la voz la puedo ver, y antes de reaccionar siento como me atrapa en un abrazo, no logro reaccionar de inmediato, pero al sentir su calor, el olor de su cabello y su desesperación, rodeo su cintura con mis brazos y por primera vez en todo este tiempo, puedo sentirme tranquila.

Dios Gail estas bien?- pregunta mientras se separa para verme y toma mis manos entre las suyas  
sí, yo… estoy bien Holly- digo tratando de convencerme a mí misma, ella solo frota sus pulgares en el dorso de mis manos mientras me observa para saber si miento.  
Que haces aquí?- pregunto sin querer soltar nuestras manos  
Me ha llamado Traci, me dijo lo que había pasado- dice inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia a un lado.  
Traci te llamo?- pregunto escéptica ante su respuesta  
Bueno si, encontraron una víctima y otra escena del crimen- dice nerviosamente  
Pero para eso están los forenses Holly- digo mientras observo como se pone más nerviosa  
Bueno… yo-Disculpa, pero la Oficial Peck no puede hablar con nadie en este momento- escucho la voz de la detective Belisario desde atrás de Holly interrumpiéndonos.  
Lo siento- dice Holly soltando nuestras manos mientras voltea hacia ella- no fue mi intención arriesgar la investigación- contesta cuando la detective llega con nosotras  
Quien eres tu- pregunta la detective mientras mira descaradamente a Holly  
Yo, si lo siento, soy la Dra. Holly Stewart- contesta Holly levantando la mano hacia la detective como saludo.  
Oh tu eres la Patóloga de la 15- dice con tono de asombro- mucho Gusto Holly, yo soy la detective Lauren Belisario- contesta mientras estrecha la mano de Holly más tiempo de lo necesario.  
Mucho gusto detective- contesta Holly acomodándose sus anteojos mientras que la detective le sonríe descaradamente. Puedo notar el interés de la detective en Holly.  
Bueno, es mejor que volvamos a lo nuestro- digo para llamar la atención de ambas.  
eh si claro, es mejor que vaya con el detective Callaghan- contesta viéndome nerviosa Holly  
por su puesto, claro, es bueno conocerte Holly, espero verte pronto- dice la detective con una sonrisa hacia Holly  
Por su puesto- le contesta Holly cordialmente.

Al despedirse de la detective, Holly me ve con una sonrisa tímida como despedida antes de dirigirse hacia la escena del crimen.

* * *

Después de llegar a la división y el interrogatorio, las cosas fueron bastante tranquilas. Había suficiente evidencia para saber que el sospechoso era el asesino de todas las víctimas. La victima encontrada en su casa, Victoria Sullivan había sido secuestrada hace dos noches, será secretaria de una pequeña agencia y no tenía familia en Toronto.

La investigación se había resuelto sin ningún problema, después del interrogatorio me habían liberado casi de inmediato, me habían dado mis pertenencias y ahora me dirigía hacia mi departamento.

Antes de salir de los vestuarios, saco mi teléfono de mi bolsa para encontrar múltiples llamadas y mensajes de Holly.

Lunchbox: Gail como estas?  
Lunchbox: por favor, avísame cuando puedas hablar  
Lunchbox: no quiero parecer una acosadora, pero por favor avísame si necesitas algo…

Yo solo sonrió al leer cada uno de ellos y cierta tranquilidad me inunda, después de haberlos leído al menos una docena de veces decido contestarle.

"Hey nerd lo siento, al fin fui liberada sin juicio ni penitencia, perdón por preocuparte" enviar.

Al llegar a mi casa compruebo de nuevo los mensajes y puedo ver dos llamadas perdidas de Holly e inmediatamente se forma una sonrisa en mis labios. Decido esperar a llegar a mi habitación antes de regresarle la llamada.

Gail?- Hola Nerd- digo tratando de que mi excitación no se note en mi voz.  
Como estas? Estas bien?- la escucho preocupada incluso por teléfono.  
Estoy bien lunchbox, solo cansada- digo arrojando mis cosas al suelo mientras me tumbo en mi cama.  
Escuche que resolvieron el caso- digo cerrando los ojos y dando una respiración profunda  
si, fue muy fácil después de que cierta rubia ayudara- bueno, escuche que la rubia es sexy e inteligente- le contesto siguiéndole el juego ganándome una risa.  
Bueno, es bastante espectacular en realidad- dice sacándome una sonrisa.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato, con solo el sonido de nuestra respiración a través de nuestros teléfonos, hasta que Holly hablo de nuevo.

Gail…- si?..- contesto mientras que siento que el sueño me inunda por completo.  
Me prometes que tendrás más cuidado?..- Holly estoy bien- le contesto dando un profundo suspiro mientras froto mis ojos.  
Lo sé, solo prométemelo Gail- dice insistiéndome- lo prometo Holls- digo dándome cuenta de la seriedad de sus palabras.

Un largo silencio fue su contestación antes de que hablara de nuevo.

Vamos a dormir Gail- escucho decir a través del celular- llámame si necesitas cualquier cosa por favor- Lo hare, no te preocupes, descansa Holls-descansa oficial.

* * *

Ese olor a humedad y sangre de nuevo, podía reconocer el lugar aunque sintiera que nunca había estado aquí antes. Puedo escuchar el ruido de gotas cayendo, aunque no podía ver de dónde provenía. Estoy parada en medio de la habitación. Las múltiples mesas, los instrumentos quirúrgicos, las sogas todas están esparcidas en las mesas alrededor de mí. De repente una luz se ilumina en el fondo de la habitación iluminando una mesa con una manta que cubría algo sobre ella, parecía como si hubiera aparecido como arte de magia.

Dirijo mi mano hacia mi arma para darme cuenta que no la tengo, no tenía mi cinturón, ni mi placa. Trato de controlar mi respiración, el olor me está empezando a marear. Trato de dar media vuelta para salir pero al hacerlo me doy cuenta que no existe una puerta de salida, es como si hubiera entrado a un gran cubo sin puertas o ventanas, al voltear de nuevo, me doy cuenta que todo había desaparecido excepto la mesa iluminada del fondo.

Doy una respiración profunda mientras avanzo lentamente hacia ella, puedo escuchar el ruido de mis botas en el pavimento, es como si estuviera caminando entre agua pero al voltear al suelo no había nada.

Al llegar a la mesa, me doy cuenta de lo que está debajo de la sabana, esto no puede estar pasando de nuevo, esto ya se había acabado, o no?

Tomo una respiración profunda de nuevo para calmar mis nervios. Extiendo mi mano para tomar la orilla de la sabana y puedo ver como mi mano tiembla sin control. El olor a sangre ahora es insoportable.

Tomo la sabana entre mis dedos y siento la aspereza de la misma, siento la capa de polvo que la cubre. Antes de poder procesar lo que estaba a punto de hacer, deslizo lentamente la sabana para encontrar algo que solo podía considerarse como una pesadilla.

Me despierto de un sobresalto, estoy empapada de sudor, puedo sentir como mi blusa se pega a mi pecho y espalda y siento mi frente totalmente mojada. Trato de controlar mi respiración, pero siento que me falta el aire. Trato de sentarme pero siento mi cuerpo totalmente entumido, volteo a ver el reloj aun lado de mi cama 2:24am.

Trato de tranquilizarme pero puedo oler la sangre aun, siento que me asfixio. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo mi teléfono y marco su número, necesito la tranquilidad de su voz, la necesito a ella.

El teléfono suena tres veces antes de que escuche su voz.

Holls…

* * *

**HOLA! ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, TRATO DE ABARCAR TODOS ASPECTOS POSIBLES, ES POR ESO QUE POR AHORA HA SIDO MUCHO DEL TRABAJO DE GAIL, PRONTO VENDRAN COSAS MEJORES, NO SE DESESPEREN.**

**DEJEN COMENTARIOS, SI NO LES GUSTA O SI LES GUSTA ES IMPORTANTE!**

**FELIZ SABADO!**


	12. Te Necesito

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

Lo siento no debí llamarte- me alegra que lo hicieras.

La escucho decir mientras me entrega una taza de té y se sienta a un lado mío en el sofá. Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, solo concentrándonos en nuestras propias bebidas. Después de un tiempo podía sentir como me miraba, pero me negaba a voltear a verla.

Me dirás lo que sucede?- dice rompiendo el silencio mientras coloca su taza en la mesita que estaba delante de nosotras.

Yo solo tomo un profundo suspiro antes de tomar un sorbo de mi te. Puedo sentir como se acomoda en el sofá para poder verme.

Después de darse cuenta de que no respondería veo como extiende su mano para tomar la taza de entre las mías para dejarla junto a la suya en la mesa.

Gail…- la escucho decir apenas en un susurro.

No lo se, es decir… fue tan real, es como… es como volver a vivirlo- digo finalmente viéndola a los ojos, ella solo me observa, está esperando a que continúe.

El olor a sangre, la humedad en el aire…- siento una opresión en el pecho crecer y como las lágrimas amenazan con salir.

Fue solo una pesadilla Honey, todo está bien- dice mientras se acerca lo suficiente para colocar una mano sobre mi muslo y darme un pequeño apretón, un pequeño gesto que me dio el valor de continuar.

Fue tan real Holly… y verlo en la mesa yo… yo…- siento mis lágrimas brotar sin poder hacer nada.

Está bien Gail, todo estará bien- la escucho decir mientras me toma entre sus brazos, yo coloco mi cabeza en su pecho mientras la rodeo por la cinura. Trato de controlar mis sollozos. Puedo escuchar su corazón latir así que me concentro en eso mientras ella pasa distraídamente su mano por mi espalda.

Nos quedamos así por lo que pareció una eternidad para mí. Su cercanía me tranquilizaba. Cuando al fin pude parar de sollozar levante mi rostro para verla a la cara, podía ver sus ojos llenos de preocupación. Sé que quería preguntarme tantas cosas pero no se atrevía a hacerlo.

Estas mejor?- pregunta rompiendo el silencio, yo respiro profundamente para después separarnos solo lo suficiente para poder estar frente a frente.

Lo siento-digo finalmente bajando la mirada- no lo sientas- dice tomando mi mano.

Veo como entre laza sus dedos con el mío, se sentía tan bien.

Quién era?- pregunta haciendo que voltee a verla, tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y se mordía el labio ligeramente con nerviosismo.

Lo siento, si no quieres decirme está bien, yo solo quiero que sepas que estaré aquí siempre que me necesites- termina diciendo mientras me da un ligero apretón.

Yo lo sabía, confiaba en ella y sé que no me presionaría, que si yo quisiera simplemente podría quedarme callada, pero había algo en su mirada, en su compañía que me hacía sentir cómoda.

Jerry… el Detective Jerry Barber- digo finalmente y veo como su rostro refleja dolor.

Gail…- está bien, lo sé- digo interrumpiéndola mientras volteo a ver hacia otro lado, no pudiendo soportar el dolor que reflejaban sus ojos.

Como sabes de el?- pregunto finalmente después de caer en cuenta que Holly no lo conoció, que ella no estaba aquí cuando todo sucedió. Ahora era ella la que evitaba mi mirada.

Las personas hablan, el parecido de los casos, el hecho que fueras tu quien lo detuvo… las personas hablan- vuelve a repetir un poco avergonzada, yo la observo y asiento con la cabeza.

Siento que mi cuerpo pesa demasiado, empiezo a notar la privación del sueño y siento como mis ojos empiezan a pesar demasiado.

Es mejor que vayas a descansar- dice al ver mi fallido intento de escapar del sueño. De nuevo sus ojos muestran preocupación.

Volteo a ver el reloj que cuelga en mi pared, 4:13am. Ella debería de estar cansada también, aunque no lo demostrara.

Te quedaras?- digo nerviosamente soltando nuestras manos y levantándome para tomar las tasas para llevarlas a la cocina. Ella solo se endereza en su lugar y me mira.

Son las 4 de la mañana Holly no te iras a esta hora- digo mientras entro a la cocina.

Al regresar la veo parada frente al sofá, parecía nerviosa y tenía su abrigo en las manos.

No te iras Holly… es mi culpa que estés aquí a estas horas, lo menos que puedo hacer es pedirte que te quedes- digo parándome delante de ella tomando su abrigo de las manos para dejarlo de nuevo en el sofá.

Puedes quedarte en mi habitación, te daré ropa para que puedas dormir- digo mientras veo como entre cierra los ojos.

El sofá estará bien para mí- dice viéndome- de ninguna manera Holly, tú te quedaras en mi habitación, yo me quedare en el sofá- digo alejándome para ir hacia mi habitación para tomar algo de ropa.

Busco entre mis cosas y tomo short de pijama y una camisa de la academia para cambiarme. Después de hacerlo tomo otro par de conjunto casi igual que lo que traía puesto ahora. Voy hacia un armario y tomo un par de sabanas y una almohada de mi cama para dirigirme hacia el sofá.

Al llegar la veo sentada en el sofá, la veo con la mirada perdida.

Te puedo escuchar pensar desde aquí nerd- digo y veo como se sobre salta en su lugar.

Que pasa?- pregunto acercándome para entregarle la ropa que había traído para ella.

Nada es solo… nada, estoy bien, todo estará bien- dice mientras pone su mano en mi brazo y me da un ligero apretón mientras pasa su pulgar distraídamente.

Mi habitación es la del fondo a la derecha- digo señalándola por arriba de mi hombro.

Gail que no es necesario, el sofá es perfecto para mí- de ninguna manera nerd- digo ignorándola mientras me hago a un lado para extender las sabanas en el sofá ignorando su insistencia.

La escucho suspirar mientras da unos pasos hacia mi habitación. Termino de acomodar el sofá y mi acuesto en él.

Al llegar a la puerta voltea a verme.

Buenas noches Gail- buenas noches nerd.

Y con eso ella simplemente desaparece hacia mi habitación.

Gail, Gail despierta!- y con eso salgo de golpe de mi pesadilla, trato de controlar mi respiración, de repente la veo delante de mí y lo único que pude hacer es rodearla con mis brazos, siento como rodea un brazo por mi cintura mientras la otra se posa en mi cabello.

Necesitaba sentirla cerca, no podía controlarme, estaba temblando de pies a cabeza la necesitaba cerca, necesitaba su calor.

Antes de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo me alejo lo suficiente para poder verla, ella era todo lo que necesitaba y con eso tomo su rostro entre mis manos y la beso.

Siento como suspira en el beso, pero no se aleja, en lugar de eso, me acerca más a ella haciendo que no hubiera espacio que nos separe.

Tomo su labio inferior entre los míos mientras ella se apropia de mi labio superior, tenía tanta necesidad de sentirla cerca, sin poder evitarlo paso mi lengua por su labio robándole un suspiro lo que casi hace que pierda toda mi cordura. Presiono más mi lengua entre sus labios haciendo que me deje pasar. Un choque de electricidad me golpea al sentir su lengua contra la mía iniciando una luchaban por el dominio, era lo que jamás pensé necesitar, Algo que sin saberlo me faltaba.

Sin poder evitarlo nos separamos por falta de aire, solo lo suficiente para poder colocar mi frente contra la suya. Ambas estábamos agitadas, pero ninguna de las dos dijo nada, solo nos quedamos así, sintiendo la calidez de la otra negándonos a separarnos.

* * *

**HOLA! ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, CREO QUE AHORA LAS COSAS SE PONDRÁN INTERESANTES, NO SERA DE GOLPE LES ADVIERTO, PERO SI INTERESANTES.**

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS! **

**QUE TENGA UN BUEN INICIO DE SEMANA!..**


	13. Celos

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN **

* * *

Desperté con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, con su respiración en mi cuello, había sido la segunda vez esta semana, en realidad no nos decíamos mucho al despertar, era un silencio cómodo, no había necesidad de palabras, nuestra comunicación eran solo miradas de complicidad y con eso me bastaba.

Los chicos no decían nada cuando Holly llegaba, en realidad ellos parecían muy cómodos con ella en nuestro departamento, supongo que tenía que ver con mi estado de humor.

Los últimos días habían sido lo mismo, despertábamos juntas, no tenía pesadillas mientras sus brazos me rodeaban, mientras sentía su respiración en mi espalda.

Todo esto estuvo en mi mente todo mi turno, desde que llegue a la estación hasta ahora que llegaba de nuevo.

Así que el Penny esta noche?- dice Chris acercándose a mí al salir del coche patrulla.  
Si, supongo que si- le contesto mientras caminamos hacia los vestuarios.  
Bien Gail, nos veremos ahí entonces- y con esto me da una última sonrisa antes de entrar.

El turno de hoy había sido muy tranquilo y haber sido emparejada con Chris había sido todo aún mucho más fácil, comer Donuts mientras el registraba la velocidad de los carros con la pistola.

Al llegar a mi locker saco mi teléfono para mandarle un mensaje a Holly.  
"Nerd, Penny en 30, yo pago la primera ronda" Enviar

Y con eso saco mis cosas para cambiarme.

Al terminar de arreglarme tomo mi celular para encontrar la respuesta de Holly

Lunchbox: porque tengo el presentimiento que a mí me tocaran las demás.

Ante su respuesta solo sonrió para después salir de los vestidores y dirigirme al estacionamiento.

Eit hermanita!- estuvo tan cerca, pienso para mí misma.

Vamos Gail sé que me has escuchado- dice finalmente llegando a mi lado justo cuando trato de abrir la puerta de mi camioneta.  
Que quieres Steve- digo volteando a verlo  
Eit tranquila, yo solo vengo en son de paz- dice mientras levanta las manos fingiendo inocencia.  
Solo dímelo- digo entrecerrando los ojos hacia él.  
Bueno, tengo un mensaje de mam…-No!- lo corto inmediatamente abriendo la puerta de mi camioneta.  
Vamos Gail! Yo solo entrego el mensaje- contesta colocando su mano en la puerta para evitar que la abra por completo.  
No iré a la cena familiar Steve, puedes decirle que tendré guardia o algo- digo viéndolo.  
Vamos, sabes que esa no funcionara de nuevo, ella podría simplemente llamar a Oliver- contesta haciéndose a un lado mientras cruza sus brazos sobre el pecho.  
Entonces me declarare enferma- digo finalmente abriendo por completo la puerta del auto y aventando mis cosas en el asiento del copiloto.  
Bueno hermanita, diría que entonces tienes que ver a un médico, porque te has enfermado mucho estos días- me contesta con voz divertida haciéndome enojar.  
Lo que sea- digo mientras subo a mi camioneta y cierro la puerta.  
Bien, solo recuerda, mañana a las 7pm y por favor, no llegues tarde- dice mientras da unos pasos hacia atrás antes de dar media vuelta e irse.

Necesitaba pensar en algo pronto, o no me quedaría de otra que ver a la superintendente mañana.

Después de un par de minutos de conducir llego al Penny para encontrar a Chris, Dov y Chloe sentados en una mesa al fondo, aun lado del tiro al blanco. Mcnally y Swarek estaban sentados cerca de la barra. Collins no estaba, supongo aún no se sentía los suficientemente bien para estar en la misma habitación que los últimos dos.

Al llegar a la mesa de los chicos ellos me sonríen.

Gail que te tomo tanto tiempo?- dice Chris mientras intenta tomar su cerveza antes de que se la arrebatara de las manos para darle un gran sorbo.  
Gail! Woow no te ves muy feliz, aun mas de lo normal- dice Chloe mientras me ve desde el regazo de Dov.

Antes de poder responderle dirijo mi vista hacia la barra para poder ver a Holly, y antes de dirigirme hacia donde estaba me doy cuenta de que no está sola.

Esta apoyada en la barra con una bebida en mano mientras platica con otra chica, no la conozco, es casi tan alta como Holly, cabello castaño claro, tés aperlada, esbelta.

Veo como empieza a flirtear con Holly, la castaña se acerca a ella mientras posa su mano en el brazo que Holly tiene en la barra, veo como Holly le da una de sus sonrisas de lado que la caracterizan tanto, porque esta con ella? Quien era esta castaña y que quería con Holly?

De repente el barman se acerca a Holly y le entrega otra bebida que ella recibe con una sonrisa. Antes de poder reaccionar veo como Holly voltea y posa su mirada en mi deteniendo la sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios al verme.

Yo solo tomo lo último que quedaba de la cerveza de Chris para colocar el vaso en la mesa y dirigirme hacia el baño sin hacerle caso a la mirada inquisidora de Holly o las palabas de los chicos.

Al entrar al baño me dirijo al lavabo para ver mi reflejo, no parecía feliz, no estaba feliz. Por instinto abro la llave y meto mis manos al chorro de agua tratando de refrescarme mientras trataba de sacar el enojo dentro de mí.

Enojo? Estaba enojada por ver a Holly con alguien más? Tenía derecho de estarlo? Antes de poder procesar lo que mi mente está tramando escucho abrirse la puerta.

Gail- al escuchar mi nombre levanto mi rostro para ver en el espejo el reflejo de Holly a mi espalda.  
Holly- digo mientras me volteo a verla  
Hey- dice un poco nerviosa, mientras me ve a través de sus odiosos lentes de nerd.  
Oye escucha, esta chica yo em…- que chica?- pregunto en tono indiferente mientras me dirijo a secarme las manos dándole la espalda de nuevo.  
Bueno… yo este, no la conozco bien? Ella simplemente llego y quiso presentarse y yo…- está bien Holly- digo tirando la toalla de papel con la que me secaba las manos y volteo a verla.  
Está bien? Estas segura? Porque parecías un poco…- un poco que Holly?- digo sarcásticamente sin poder controlar las palabras que salen de mi boca.  
No tienes que darme explicaciones ok? Si quieres hablar con una chica estas en todo tu derecho, es decir solo somos amigas, no tengo porque meterme en tus relaciones- digo cruzándome de brazos mientras me recargo en la pared.  
Gail de que estas hablando?- pregunta muy desconcertada ante mis palabras.  
Que está bien, si quieres salir con ella, por mi está perfecto- digo con una exclamación de mis manos hacia ella.

Ella se queda en silencio por un momento mientras me ve, esa mirada que siento que me atraviesa el alma, que puede ver mi interior.

Así que estas bien con ello? No te importaría que saliera con alguien?- pregunta finalmente  
porque debería de importarme? Solo somos amigas Holly- digo mientras me arrepiento al instante en que las palabras salen de mi boca.

Muy bien- dice viéndome, de repente su mirada ya no es cálida, hay cierta dureza en esos ojos que no había visto antes.

Quiero decirle que me molesta, que no sé de donde salieron estas palabras, pero antes de poder hacerlo la veo salir dejándome sola.

Cuando al fin reaccione y Salí de ahí solo puedo ver como Holly toma su chaqueta de la barra y se dirige hacia la puerta de salida.

Hey Gail, que le paso a Holly?- dice Chris acercándose a mí.  
Nada de tu incumbencia Díaz- digo sin ni siquiera verlo para después salir de ahí.

Al salir y dirigirme al estacionamiento solo puedo ver como Holly desaparece de ahí en su auto sin ni siquiera notar mi presencia.

Y era en este momento donde supe que la había jodido.

* * *

**HOLA! CONTINUAMOS CON LA HISTORIA, UN DURO GOLPE? USTEDES QUE CREEN?...**

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, DE VERDAD QUE CON DOS PALABRAS ME HACEN EL DIA,**

**SIGAN DEJANDOLOS DE VERDAD QUE ME MOTIVAN!**

**FELIZ SABADO A TODOS!**


	14. Sinceridad

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

Pase todo el turno pensando en lo que iba a hacer, mire mi reloj 500 veces hoy, me llamaron la atención más que la superintendente cuando me escape de casa cuando tenía 16. Me cambie de ropa unas doce veces y estuve dando vueltas por toda mi habitación por 20 minutos antes de tomar las llaves de mi camioneta y llegar aquí.

Ahora estaba delante de la puerta de Holly, todavía sin bajarme de mi camioneta, podía ver las ventanas iluminadas, ella estaba aquí.

Tomo un par de respiraciones profundas tratando de controlar mis nervios antes de abrir la puerta y salir.

Llego a la puerta de la casa de Holly y me detengo al sentir como mis nervios tomaban lo mejor de mí. Tenía que hacer esto, ella lo valía.

Así que antes de pensar en lo que iba a hacer levanto mi mano derecha y toco la puerta tres veces. Me quedo totalmente quieta esperando escuchar cualquier cosa que me indicara que Holly estaba ahí, pero nada sucedía. Vuelvo a tocar la puerta y espero alguna respuesta, y antes de volver a tocar escucho los pasos de alguien acercándose a la puerta y después como el candado se abre con un click para dar lugar a Holly.

Gail?- dice viéndome un poco asombrada de que estuviera aquí, veo como abre un poco más la puerta y se asoma a ambos lados para ver si alguien más estuviera ahí.  
Hey- digo un poco nerviosa al ver como vuelve a poner los ojos en mí sin hacer algún movimiento de dejarme pasar.  
Como supiste donde vivia?- pregunta finalmente cruzándose de brazos.  
Soy policía Holly- digo como si eso lo resolviera todo y veo como su semblante cambia a uno mas severo.  
que quieres Gail?- pregunta despues de ver que yo no diria nada mas.  
Yo quería hablar contigo- contesto viéndola y dándome cuenta que estaba demasiado arreglada para estar en casa.  
Por lo visto vas a salir- digo mientras frunzo el ceño inconscientemente mientras la veo, llevaba una blusa azul ceñida al cuerpo con cuello en V que hacía que sus pechos se vieran increíbles, unos pantalones muy ceñidos de mezclilla con unos zapatos de tacón que hacía que estuviera aún más alta que yo, y su cabello bajaba en ondas por su espalda.  
Si- dice solamente entrecerrando los ojos, no tenía puesto sus lentes por lo que puedo ver sus largas pestañas.  
Y se puede saber con quién?- pregunto e inmediatamente veo como abre los ojos ligeramente sorprendida por mi pregunta.  
Porque lo preguntas, creí que no te importaba- me contesta secamente y puedo sentir una opresión en mi pecho y me quedo sin palabras.

Ella tenía razón, yo fui la que lo dijo y ahora soy yo la que se tenía que tragar sus palabras.

Holly… por favor, podemos hablar de esto adentro?- le digo suplicándole mientras la veo a los ojos, puedo ver como su expresión severa duda ligeramente antes de suspirar y abrir más la puerta para dejarme pasar.

Al entrar puedo ver que su casa es realmente acogedora. Al entrar estaba este increíble sofá de piel frente a un televisor de pantalla plana, era un espacio abierto, el comedor y la cocina solo estaban separadas por una barra de desayuno, al lado derecho tenía esos grandes estantes llenos de libros y una de esas escaleras elegantes de caracol que llevaría al segundo piso.

Quieres algo de tomar?- la escucho decir sacándome de mis propios pensamientos.  
Agua estaría bien- digo mientras me quito la chaqueta y me siento en el sofá. Veo como Holly entra en la cocina y toma una pequeña botella de agua del refrigerador para después entregármela.

Mientras yo abro la botella y tomo un sorbo ella se queda parada delante de mí con los brazos cruzados, por primera vez me siento intimidada por su mirada.

Que haces aquí Gail- pregunta mientras frota su dedo índice y el pulgar en el puente de la nariz.  
Yo solo quería hablar contigo- digo viendo hacia un lado evitando su mirada.  
Creo que ya había quedado claro esto Gail- dice viéndome- no veo porque ahora apareces en mi puerta queriendo hablar-dice obviamente algo desesperada mientras da vueltas delante de mí.  
Es decir Gail yo creí que teníamos algo, que éramos sinceras la una con la otra… y después me besaste! y creí que estábamos en la misma página… pero no te quería presionar- dice finalmente deteniéndose delante de mí, veo como empieza a perder la poca paciencia que tiene-tú fuiste la que me beso Gail- dice finalmente

Holly… yo, yo…- y de repente todo lo que tenía planeado para decir se había esfumado, solo podía verla mientras mi boca se abría y se cerraba sin decir ninguna palabra.

Ella me veía exasperada esperando a que dijera algo pero yo simplemente estaba plasmada en el sofá sin poder decir nada.

Aagh!- es todo lo que sale de su boca mientras mira hacia arriba exasperada para después tomar la chaqueta que estaba colgada aun lado de la puerta y tomar las llaves aun lado de la entrada.

Aah… a dónde vas?- digo finalmente cuando la veo intentando abrir la puerta.  
Me voy de aquí Gail, tengo una cita- dice volteando a verme  
tu… tú no te puedes ir!- digo mientras salto del sofá para quedar frente a ella.

Ella me ve totalmente sorprendida mientras la detengo por los hombros haciéndola que voltee a verme.

Lo estoy haciendo ahora- dice mientras trata de girar pero antes de hacerlo la sujeto de la chaqueta para besarla.

Fue un beso brusco, y ella trato de resistirse mientras intentaba apartarme. Yo solo la sujeto fuerte contra la puerta y atrapo su labio inferior. Puedo sentir como empieza a ceder y a corresponder el beso haciéndome suspirar en sus labios.

Paso mi lengua sobre su labio necesitando más de ella a lo que ella sede. Siento sus manos trasar su camino por mi cuello para terminar detrás de mi cabeza mientras yo coloco mis manos en sus caderas. El beso se vuelve intenso cuando nuestras lenguas se encuentran. Sin poder resistirlo más paso una de mis manos por su trasero para después levantar su pierna para colocarla en mi cadera con la ayuda de la puerta. Había tanta necesidad en este beso, que me negaba a separarme hasta que la falta de oxígeno se hiso presente.

Ambas terminamos respirando bruscamente sin necesidad de separarnos. Podía sentir su respiración golpear en mis labios.

Yo no sabía lo que decía- empiezo a hablar sin ni siquiera abrir los ojos, tenía miedo de que al hacerlo este arranque de valor desaparecería.

Yo estaba celosa, y no sabía cómo manejarlo- digo tratando de retomar el aliento suficiente para continuar mientras froto ligeramente mis labios entre abiertos con los de ella.

Eres algo que se me fue de las manos Holly… y no sé lo que quiero, no sé qué es lo que tenemos, pero no te quiero con alguien más… no soporto verte con alguien más- digo finalmente abriendo lentamente los ojos para encontrarme con esos ojos castaños que estaban acabando con mi poca cordura.

Siento como su mano llega hasta mi mejilla y pasa su pulgar lentamente sobre mi labio inferior haciendo que cierre los ojos ante el contacto.

Y sin decirnos una palabra más siento sus labios sobre los míos, esta vez fue un beso suave, lleno de ternura, ahora es ella la que toma mi labio inferior entre los suyos chupándolo ligeramente para después morderlo con suavidad y algo que jamás había sentido crecía dentro de mi pecho.

Bajo suavemente su pierna para posar mis manos en sus caderas de nuevo para atraerla conmigo hacia el sofá.

No rompimos el beso en ningún momento, siento como el sofá choca con la parte de atrás de mis rodillas y suavemente me siento en el atrayendo a Holly suavemente conmigo.

El beso ahora era intenso mientras intentaba despojarla de la chaqueta que rápidamente fue a parar al suelo.

Al separarnos por oxígeno siento sus labios trazan un camino por mi cuello robándome un gemido que no pude detener.

Al sentir sus labios por encima de mi escote me inclino lentamente hacia atrás en el sofá mientras la atraía con migo pasando mis manos por su espalda. Mi cabeza ahora descansaba en el reposa manos del sofá y ella estaba ahora encima de mí, tomo su rostro entre mis manos para atraerla a mi para besarla. Amaba sus labios y ese labial de fresas que me volvía loca.

Siento una de sus manos llegar desde mi cuello hasta mi pecho derecho robándome un gemido aún más intenso. Siento una de sus piernas presionar mi entre pierna lo que me estaba llevando al borde.

Mis manos que se posaban en su trasero subieron por su espalda baja por debajo de su blusa para recorrerla por completo. Mis manos bajaron por sus costados lentamente sintiendo como su piel se erizaba ante el contacto y antes de poder deshacerme de su blusa…

Holly! Vamos abre la puerta! Sabemos que estas ahí!..

* * *

**ES PARA QUE TENGAN UN LINDO SÁBADO(;**

**DEJEN COMENTARIOS!..**


	15. Travesura

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

Y de pronto siento la ausencia de su cuerpo sobre el mío. Me incorporo en el sofá sentándome delante de ella que me daba una mirada de pánico.

De repente el golpe de nuevo en la puerta y la voz que gritaba del otro lado.

Vamos Holly! No nos puedes hacer esto de nuevo!- escucho gritar mientras veo como Holly se levanta del sofá y se pasa la mano nerviosa por el pelo mientras camina en círculos delante de mí.

Si, si un momento!- grita parándose delante de mi

Holls…- solo olvídalo si- dice nerviosamente  
no, no lo puedo hacer y tú tampoco- le digo levantándome para ponerme delante de ella, tomo su rostro entre mis manos y la observo por un instante.

Vamos! Esta helando aquí afuera!- de nuevo el grito que atraviesa la puerta

Hablaremos de esto sí, después-me dice viéndome a los ojos  
Lo haremos- digo con mucha determinación mientras me acerco para colocar un suave beso en sus labios, lo suficiente para tranquilizarla.

Me alejo para verla con los ojos cerrados es hermosa. Volteo para ver su chaqueta tirada en el suelo, así que me acerco para recogerla y entregársela.

Al hacerlo ella me da una sonrisa ladeada que casi hace que pierda la cordura que me quedaba.

Los golpes en la puerta de nuevo. Yo solo volteo a ver esa maldita puerta y los gritos que estaban a punto de acabar con mi paciencia, volteo a ver a Holly con el ceño fruncido y veo como abre los ojos alarmada recordándome por qué ella estaba parada delante de mi arreglándose el cabello, nerviosa. Era su cita.

Entrecierro los ojos ante ella y puedo ver que sabe lo que estoy pensando y trata de tomarme del brazo para detenerme pero es demasiado tarde, yo ya estoy delante de la puerta con mi mano cerrada en la perilla.

Doy un último vistazo a Holly que me ve con cara de súplica y con una sonrisa abro la puerta.

Vaya! Que te tomaba tanto tiem…-Hola- digo al ver como se quedaba petrificada al verme detrás de la puerta que tan insistentemente estaba golpeando.

Ammm... Hola- dice nerviosamente  
Buscaban a alguien?- pregunto mientras me apoyaba en el marco de la puerta cruzándome de brazos mientras las observaba, eran dos, acaso Holly pensaba salir con ambas? Era eso posible?

Buscamos a Holly? Quien eres tú?- pregunta una chica de tés morena, alta de pelo lacio, algo guapa. Mientras que la otra chica de cabello castaño claro parecía recuperar su compostura y me observaba de arriba abajo.

Gail, por favor…- dice Holly mientras llega de atrás de mí para colocarse a un lado mío.  
Gail? La Gail Peck?- escucho que pregunta la castaña sorprendida mientras pasa la mirada entre Holly y yo  
"LA?"- digo volteando a ver a Holly con el ceño fruncido intrigada por el rumbo que agarraba la conversación. Veo como Holly empieza a ponerse aún más nerviosa de lo que estaba antes, la veo abriendo y cerrando la boca ligeramente mientras nos observa a las tres.

Hola, yo soy Rachel y ella es Lisa somos amigas de Holly- dice finalmente la morena mientras se detiene justo delante de mi extendiéndome su mano a lo que yo respondo el saludo.  
Gail Peck- "Amigas" pienso para mí misma mientras le contesto.

Ahora estábamos las cuatro en la puerta de Holly observándonos entre nosotras sin saber que decir, se puede sentir la tensión, casi palpándose. Puedo ver que la chica llamada Lisa trata de asesinarme con la mirada, yo solo frunzo el ceño incitándola a decir algo pero ella simplemente se queda callada.

A sí que…- dice nerviosamente Rachel al aire.

Doy un último vistazo a Holly y siento miedo que se la haya olvidado hablar de nuevo por la situación, así que decido ceder por esta vez.

Es mejor que me vaya- digo con indiferencia- ustedes ya tenían planes.

Volteo con Holly de nuevo y le doy un beso en la mejilla y siento como toma aire con sorpresa.

Nos vemos después Holls- digo y ella solo asiente con la cabeza aun aturdida.  
Nos vemos- digo volteando a ver a las otras dos chicas  
Fue un gusto Gail- escucho decir a Rachel y yo solo hago un movimiento de cabeza como contestación. Al voltear a ver a Lisa veo que solo me sigue penetrando con la mirada así que solo la ignoro y sigo mi camino.

* * *

Al día siguiente, durante mi turno fui emparejada con Collins, nos encontrábamos en una calle transitada cerca de un parque, las ordenes de Oliver fueron claras: "mantener el orden, que los Vean, servir y proteger"

Eso solo quería decir que nuestro único trabajo era mantener la cabeza de todos ahí centrados, que no hicieran nada estúpido.

Así que ahora llevaba más de 3 horas sentada en el coche patrulla mientras observaba el parque y comía una paleta helada de vainilla.

Así que, como has estado Gail- no lo hagas Collins- contesto malhumorada por su intento de charla.  
Vamos Gail- dice volteando a verme  
"vamos Gail"- repito mientras sigo comiendo mi paleta

Siento su mirada, sé que hablara.

Siento lo que paso-es todo lo que sale de sus labios, pero me sigue observando esperando a que diga algo.

Gail yo solo quiero...- olvídalo Nick- lo interrumpo  
solo escúchame…- dije que lo olvides Nick, yo ya lo hice- digo finalmente volteándolo a ver.

Veo su sorpresa a lo que yo solo continuo- Lo que paso, entre tú y yo, no debió pasar. Y realmente fue mi culpa, la primera vez que te fuiste y me dejaste, fue algo que nunca te voy a perdonar, es decir, te fuiste Nick, me dejaste y no te importo. Pero esta segunda vez, Dios! Que no debió haber una segunda, fue mi culpa, porque fue mi culpa pensar que si la primera vez no funciono, la segunda si, y fue estúpido. Así que olvídalo, olvida que todo esto pasó y sigamos con nuestras vidas.

El solo me observaba, escucho en total silencio mis palabras mientras me observaba, pude ver un atisbo de valor para contestarme pero se fue casi de inmediato. Después de unos segundos el simplemente se acomodó en su asiento para voltear hacia enfrente y pronunciar las últimas dos palabras que se dirían en el resto de nuestro turno:

Lo siento.

* * *

Termino el turno así como empezó, sin nada interesante. Me fui a los vestuarios para cambiarme, eran apenas las 6pm lo cual me dejaba toda la noche libre. Los chicos se reunirían en el Penny, pero yo tenía otros planes.

Tomo las llaves de mi auto y salgo de los vestuarios para dirigirme con la única persona que eh querido hablar durante todo el día.

Al llegar a la Morgue, me dirijo directamente hacia su oficina, su puerta está ligeramente entre abierta y puedo ver la luz que sobresale.

Me acerco silenciosamente y abro la puerta lo más lento que puedo. La veo de espalda mientras mira algo en el microscopio que está detrás de su escritorio, esta vez traía su cabello recogido en una coleta alta y sus risos salían disparados en todas direcciones. Había dejado su bata de laboratorio colgada aun lado de la puerta lo que me dio una idea.

Haciendo el menor ruido posible tomo su bata y salgo de su oficina para ponérmela. Olía a ella, tomo un respiro profundo y era como si ella estuviera conmigo, era una mescla de su perfume con el aroma del lugar, algo extraño pero me encantaba.

Sonrió para mis adentros.

Tomo otra respiración profunda y toco la puerta.

Si adelante- escucho que dice mientras sigue observando el microscopio, que nerd.

Dra. Stewart necesito su opinión sobre una víctima- digo con la voz más seria que pude hacer.

Si, en un momento, por favor- dice mientras seguía dándome la espalda.

Dra. Stewart es muy importante- digo tratando de contener la risa. Veo como lanza un suspiro mientras se gira en su silla para hacerme frente.

Sobre que victima esta habl…- y ahí estaba, totalmente sorprendida al verme dejando la mitad de la frase en el aire.

Se trata sobre la victima que una Sexy policía rubia encontró- digo con sorna al ver que se había quedado sin palabras.

Veo cómo se va formando una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se endereza en su silla.

A si? Hábleme más sobre el caso ammm…- Dra. Peck- la interrumpo mientras me acerco a ella en la silla. Me coloco justo delante de ella mientras me inclino para colocar mis manos en los reposa manos e inclinarme a la altura de su rostro.

Se trata sobre un procedimiento- digo mientras la miro directamente a los ojos  
aha…- dice con una sonrisa de lado  
al parecer fue asesinado- digo mientras veo sus labios  
que le hace pensar eso Dra. Peck- dice mientras se humedece los labios.  
Bueno, fue encontrado en un lago- digo mientras inclino ligeramente el rostro hacia la derecha.  
Bueno… amm hay que ver si hay diatomeas en los huesos… para saber si se ahogó- termina diciendo mientras coloca sus manos en la solapa de la bata acercándome a ella, dejando solo un par de centímetros entre nosotras.  
Bueno, si es lo que me aconseja- digo casi en un susurro mientras roso sus labios con los míos.

Siento su sonrisa contra mis labios y no puedo resistirlo más y la beso. Tomo su labio entre los míos y lo acaricio con mi lengua robándole un suspiro. Ella toma la solapa de la bata y me acerca lo más posible a ella haciendo que me siente en sus piernas mientras profundizamos más el beso.

Mis manos se deslizan alrededor de su cuello y las suyas me sujetan fuerte por la bata, siento entrar su lengua a mi boca haciendo que pierda mis sentidos en este beso. Peleamos por el control y cada rose de nuestras lenguas hace que pierda más el control.

Sus manos bajan ahora por mis costados y me toman fuerte por la cintura. Siento la falta de oxígeno hacerse presente obligándonos a separarnos.

Nos separamos solo lo suficiente para que nuestras frentes queden juntas mientras respiramos con dificultad. Sonrió mientras la veo morderse el labio.

Estas demente lo sabias?- dice rompiendo el silencio  
lo sé, es una de mis tantas cualidades- digo con una sonrisa enderezándome un poco sin levantarme de sus piernas.

A qué se debe el honor oficial- dice con una sonrisa mientras acaricia mi cintura  
Bueno, tenemos una plática pendiente nerd y supuse que la podíamos tener durante la cena- digo mientras aparto un mechón de cabello de su rostro.

Mi mano se detiene en su mejilla mientras acaricio sus labios con mi pulgar, ella sonríe y lo muerde ligeramente con sus dientes para después darle un ligero beso que me hace sonreír

Me parece bien oficial, estoy libre en una hora- contesta finalmente con una sonrisa  
una hora?- digo con el ceño fruncido  
Bueno, a un tengo unas evidencias que catalogar- contesta  
Holly tengo hambre- digo haciendo pucheros para tratar de convencerla haciendo que su sonrisa se haga más grande.  
Solo será una hora lo prometo- dice acercándose para colocar un beso sobre mi mejilla  
No!- Contesto fingiendo enojo  
anda- contesta dándome un beso en la comisura de mis labios  
mmmmm…no- digo cerrando los ojos tratando de no sonreír  
si?…- dice dándome un beso en los labios robándome la poca fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba.  
aggh… Está bien- cedo mientras abro los ojos para verla con una enorme sonrisa. Era la segunda vez que cedía, esto se estaba haciendo una costumbre que no estoy dispuesta a aceptar.

Me levanto de mi lugar en sus piernas no sin antes darle un último beso mientras coloco mi mano derecha en su mejilla.

Solo una hora nerd- digo finalmente alejándome con una sonrisa para ir a sentarme a la silla delante de su escritorio, ella solo me sigue con la mirada y una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

**HOLA! DE VERDAD LO SIENTO POR LA TARDANZA, EN ESTE MOMENTO NO TENGO INTERNET.**

**GRACIAS POR SU CONSTANTE APOYO, GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS DE VERDAD HACEN QUE ME ESFUERCE MAS, POR FAVOR CONTINÚEN DEJÁNDOLOS.**

**AUN SI NO LOS PUEDO SUBIR TAN AMENUDO COMO ANTES, LA HISTORIA VA A CONTINUAR SI SIGO TENIENDO SU APOYO, SOLO TENGAME PACIENCIA. ESTE CAPITULO ERA MAS LARGO, LO QUISE DIVIDIR PARA TENER MAS EN QUE TRABAJAR.**

**QUE TENGAN UNA BONITA SEMANA!...**


	16. Que las cosas Fluyan

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

Llegamos a su habitación con la pasión brotando de nuestra piel, mi necesidad de tocarla, de sentirla nublaba mis sentidos. Nos embarcamos en un beso territorial con una batalla de nuestras lenguas sobre el dominio. Sus manos sujetaban con fuerza mis caderas mientras que las mías se aferraban a su cabello con fuerza.

Al entrar, cierra la puerta de la habitación sin romper el beso, mis manos llegaron hasta su pecho para desabotonar su blusa en un intento de sentirla. La acorralo entre la puerta y mi cuerpo mientras me deshago de su blusa, dejándola en su blusa de tirantes blanca. Ella desliza sus manos hacia arriba por mi espalda, dentro de mi suéter negro atrayéndome más a ella.

El deseo controlaba nuestras acciones, nuestras palabras se olvidaron en el momento en que cruzamos la puerta, en cuanto nos ocultamos en nuestro pequeño mundo de deseo.

Antes de darme cuenta mi suéter sale por arriba de mi cabeza para acompañar su blusa en alguna parte de la habitación dejándome en mi sujetador negro. Me encuentro besando su cuello, sintiendo su pulso con mis labios mientras mis manos se aferran a su trasero con fuerza. Voy dejando besos húmedos hasta el hueco de su cuello con el hombro mientras la escucho gemir con fuerza.

Guio mis labios por el valle entre sus pechos saboreando ahora el sudor formado por la excitación. Deslizo mis manos por sus costados para detenerme en el inicio de sus pechos, siento su sujetador y su respiración rápida. Muerdo ligeramente por encima de su pecho izquierdo mientras mis manos toman con fuerza cada uno de sus pechos, la sensación de sus pezones duros contra mis manos y su fuerte agarre a mi trasero hace que pierda todos mis sentidos.

Una de sus manos llega a mi entrepierna robándome un gemido que trato de ahogar en su cuello, trato de controlar mi respiración mientras que su mano se aventura más. Puedo sentir su pulgar en mi punto más sensible aun por arriba de mis pantalones, siento la humedad inundándome. Me concentro en un punto de su cuello mientras muerdo fuerte para después pasar mi lengua para calmar su dolor.

De repente sus manos dejan lo que están haciendo para tomar mi rostro, ahora mi rostro está a centímetros del suyo, puedo ver sus pupilas dilatadas por el deseo, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, sus labios entre abiertos. Nunca se había visto tan hermosa. Su cabello castaño caía con gracia a ambos lados de su rostro.

No había necesidad de hablar más, no había necesidad de recordar las palabras olvidadas, Junto con el deseo en sus ojos yo podía ver duda, duda y temor de ser lastimada, y es cuando me di cuenta que me había enamorado de ella, de esos hermosos ojos cafés llenos de amor. Y lo único que quería era amarla y protegerla de cualquier cosa que pudiera lastimarla, de protegerla incluso de mi misma.

Mis manos rodean su cintura suavemente mientras la miro a los ojos. No hay nada que separe nuestros cuerpos.

Holly… yo quiero esto… te deseo… y aunque no pueda prometerte no lastimarte, quiero intentarlo y demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero- Mis últimas palabras salieron casi en un susurro mientras coloco mi frente sobre la suya, sus manos se deslizan por mis mejillas y terminan detrás de mí cuello.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento que pareció suspenderse en el tiempo, nada importaba más que nosotras.

Ella se aleja lo suficiente para verme a los ojos antes de hablar:

Yo también te quiero Gail- dice finalmente con el deseo brotando de su mirada.

No logro evitar la sonrisa que brota de mis labios.

Coloco mis labios sobre los suyos para un beso suave que demuestre lo que siento en este momento. Al terminar el beso ella se aleja de mi haciendo que el miedo brote de mi cuerpo, pero antes de poder decir algo ella me toma de la mano y me dirige hasta su cama.

Ahora estábamos frente a frente justo delante de su cama, sentí mi piel erizarse cuando sus manos recorrieron mis brazos hasta mis hombros acercándome más a ella. Me sentía nerviosa, quería que todo fuera perfecto.

Coloco mis manos en sus caderas y empiezo a recorrer mis manos por sus costados tomando la blusa de tirantes para deshacerme de ella. Ahora puedo ver sus pechos ocultos solo por su sujetador de encaje azul. "azul amo ese color" pienso para mí misma.

Sin resistirlo más nos fundimos en un beso apasionado mientras nos envolvíamos en un abrazo de necesidad. Siento la fricción de nuestros pechos a través de mi sujetador y mi necesidad de sentirla volvió más grande que nunca.

Siento sus manos llegar a mi espalda justo en el broche de mi sujetador, y en un movimiento siento como soy liberada de ello. Sus manos ahora están por mis hombros deslizando lentamente los tirantes por mis brazos dejando mis pechos ahora sentir el aire de la habitación.

Veo como su mirada se clava en ellos, veo la lujuria brotar con más intensidad que antes y yo sonrió. Ella voltea a verme y se sonroja de inmediato al ser atrapada viéndome, ella desvía la mirada avergonzada y yo solo acierto en tomar su rostro para besarla suavemente mientras ahora soy yo quien la despoja de su sujetador dejándonos ahora iguales.

Sus pechos son lo más maravilloso que eh visto en mi vida. Podía ver sus pezones erectos esperando por ser explorados. Levanto lentamente mis manos hacia ellos, tomando bruscamente aire al sentirlos por primera vez en mis manos, se sentían increíbles. Paso mis pulgares por sus pezones endurecidos robándole un gemido gutural volviéndome loca.

Volteo a verla a la cara por unos segundos viendo como a cerrado los ojos ante la excitación.

Me muerdo ligeramente el labio mientras me dirijo a su pecho izquierdo, tomo una respiración profunda haciendo que el aire expulsado por mi boca golpee contra su pecho robándole otro gemido. Roso ligeramente mis labios por su pecho sin tocar el centro, coloco pequeños besos a su alrededor prolongando nuestra necesidad. Siento sus manos sujetando con fuerza mi cabello dirigiéndome hacia donde ella necesitaba y sin pensarlo dos veces tomo su pezón entre mis labios, ella gime fuerte mientras encorva la espalda por el contacto haciendo que yo lo tome más fuerte entre mis labios. Paso mi lengua por la punta para después chupar más fuerte en mi boca. Introduzco su pecho lo más que puedo a mi boca para después hacer lo mismo una y otra vez mientras mi mano izquierda toma su otro pecho.

Después de dejarla casi al borde hago lo mismo con su otro pecho mientras siento como se aferra a mi cabello con fuerza.

Después de darle la misma atención a ambos pechos me levanto para estar cara a cara con ella. Ella al fin abre sus ojos para verme, sus pupilas estaban totalmente dilatadas por el deseo haciendo que casi fuera imposible notar el tono café de sus ojos. Me toma por el rostro y me da un beso con fuerza haciendo que mis labios duelan por la presión.

Al separarnos me toma por la cintura para acomodarme suavemente en la cama sin romper nuestras miradas.

Al sentarme en el borde de la cama me da un suave beso mientras sus manos llegan hasta el broche de mi pantalón liberándome de el, desliza el cierre hacia abajo para después deslizarlo lentamente por mis piernas con mi ayuda.

Al deshacernos de él lo coloca en el suelo para después muy lentamente llevar sus manos a su propio pantalón desabrochándolo.

Yo me quedo en la orilla de la cama observándola. Veo como suavemente toma los pantalones por la cadera y los desliza tortuosamente por sus piernas. Sus piernas firmes y de un color dorado son inmensamente largas y majestuosas. Al llegar hasta sus tobillos levanta un pie y después el otro para deshacerse por completo de él.

Dirige un paso hacia mí haciéndome abrir las piernas para quedar entre ellas, coloco mis manos en su cadera mientras paso distraídamente mis pulgares por el hueso de su cadera, inconscientemente lamo mis labios mientras siento sus manos en mis hombros.

Acerco inconscientemente mi mano derecha a su abdomen mientras lo acaricio solo con las yemas de mis dedos, siento su piel erizarse de nuevo mientras los músculos de su abdomen se contraen involuntariamente. Acerco mi rostro a su ombligo y coloco un pequeño beso en el para después recorrer mis labios por toda la parte superior de la única prenda que viste ahora. Siento como sus uñas se encajan ligeramente en mis hombros haciendo que me encienda más.

Muy despacio me deslizo hacia atrás en la cama atrayéndola de las caderas conmigo.

Llegamos hasta la parte de arriba de su cama y coloco mi cabeza sobre sus almohadas sintiendo el aroma de Holly por todas ellas.

Holly está ahora encima de mi colocando ambos codos a cada lado de mi cabeza mientras entrelaza sus piernas con las mías. Deslizo mis manos desde su cadera hacia arriba y después hacia abajo por toda su espalda mientras le sostengo la mirada.

Sin poder resistirlo tomo de nuevo sus labios entre los míos y paso mi lengua entre ellos para pedir entrar en su boca cosa que me deja de inmediato. El encuentro de nuestras lenguas era apasionado, siento como su muslo rosa mi entre pierna enérgicamente robándome gemidos imposibles de ocultar. Mis manos que se deslizan ahora por su cadera para terminar en su trasero, se siente increíble bajo mis manos, firme y de tamaño perfecto, le robo un gemido mientras los aprieto firmemente entre mis manos mientras froto mi centro más fuerte contra su muslo.

No lo resisto más y tomo su ropa interior con mis pulgares a nivel de su cadera y los deslizo hacia abajo. Al llegar a mitad de su muslo ella me ayuda a deshacerme de el deslizándolo por sus piernas hasta sus tobillos para después con mis pies deshacernos de ellos por completo.

Holly se incorpora suavemente para quedar ahorcajadas a nivel de mi cadera. Siento su centro húmedo rosar en mi ropa interior robándome el aire.

Ella me observa desde arriba con cierta fascinación glorificada, lentamente desliza sus manos por mis hombros hasta mis pechos amasándolos primero suave y después fuertemente, cierro mis ojos inconscientemente concentrándome solo en sus manos sobre mis pechos.

Sin poder reprimir el intenso gemido que sale de mi boca siento como su lengua recorre mi pezón para después chupar y morder suavemente la punta, lo hace una y otra vez hasta que casi me lleva al borde, tomo su rostro en mis manos acercándola para besarla, para hacerla sentir mi necesidad de que esto termine con mi necesidad de tenerla.

Deslizo mis manos de nuevo hasta su trasero sintiéndolo sin el objeto infractor, la suavidad de su curva era demasiado para mí.

De nuevo Holly se levanta para quedar a ahorcajadas encima de mi cuando siente mi mano en su costado pidiendo entrada en su entre pierna.

Ahora a ahorcajadas en mis caderas deslizo mi mano por su abdomen hasta el inicio de la línea de su entre pierna. Veo como toma aire fuertemente mientras muerde su labio inferior en un intento de contenerse.

Deslizo más fuertemente mi mano entre su entrepierna y veo como Holly se levanta ligeramente con ayuda de sus piernas dejándome el camino libre hacia su centro.

Paso las yemas suavemente por sus pliegues y siento su humedad, aventuro más mis dedos dentro y ciento su clítoris listo para mí. Al rosar ligeramente mi dedo medio en Holly suelta un gemido gutural desde su garganta haciendo que pierda el control de mis acciones. Puedo verla con los ojos cerrados tratando de controlar su respiración, veo sus pechos subir y bajar con dificultad.

Sus manos que hasta ahora se mantenían fuertemente cerrados a sus costados se dirigían a sus propios pechos por más robándome a mí un gemido intenso ante la imagen que tenía delante. Sin pensarlo más introduzco un dedo dentro de ella y veo como toma aire bruscamente mientras pellizca sus pechos.

Primero deslizo mi dedo dentro y fuera lentamente para después aumentar la velocidad mientras introduzco un segundo y un tercer dedo dentro haciéndola gemir sin control. Las envestidas eran ahora más fuertes mientras ella subía y bajaba sus caderas montando mis dedos.

Sus pechos ahora subían y bajaban des controlablemente con cada empuje de sus caderas volviéndome loca, podía sentir mi propia humedad desbordándose haciéndome gemir.

Antes de reaccionar ciento que su mano se desliza por detrás de ella hasta mi entre pierna frotando mi clítoris enérgicamente asiéndome casi perder el control.

Ahora ella estaba dentro de mí haciendo que mis caderas pidieran más fricción, ambas gemíamos intensamente.

Mi otra mano se aferraba a su cadera fuertemente mientras que su otra mano se dirigía a mi pecho amasándolo.

Sentía que ya no podía resistir más, mi orgasmo era inminente ahora al igual que el suyo, sentía sus paredes cerrarse sobre mis dedos así que hice las envestidas más fuertes haciendo sus caderas empujar más fuerte también.

Estábamos en el límite, Holly se agacha en el último instante al sentir nuestros orgasmos venir al mismo tiempo para fundirnos en un beso de desesperación.

Después de unos minutos desliza fuera sus dedos dentro de mí y yo hago lo mismo.

Holly se desliza a un costado mío para colocar su rostro en mi hombro y rodear mi cintura con su brazo mientras nuestras piernas se enredan juntas.

Después de unos momentos para controlar nuestras respiraciones, yo acaricio su espalda con mis dedos.

Eso fue…-Intenso- digo interrumpiéndola

Ella levanta su rostro de mi hombro para darme una de sus sonrisas de lado. Veo un brillo en su mirada que nunca había visto antes robándome la sonrisa más grande que jamás había dado.

Sabes que todo esto va en contra de lo que hablamos?- dice frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.  
Lo sé, no es increíble?- digo ganándome una mirada de reproche.  
También dijimos que dejaríamos que las cosa fluyeran solas no es verdad?- digo viéndola muy seriamente a lo que ella solo asiente.  
Bueno, pues entonces no hicimos todo mal cierto?- digo con una sonrisa sincera haciendo que ella solo niegue con la cabeza mientras se formaba una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

* * *

**HOLA! ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y TAMBIEN QUE HAYAN ENTENDIDO EL CONCEPTO DE QUE NO NECESITAMOS SABER PALABRAS EXACTAS DEL ACUERDO EN QUE ELLAS TUBIERON EN LA "CENA" (SE ME HIZO DE MAS, PONERLA POR ESO ME BRINQUE A LA ACCION)**

**DE TODAS FORMAS GRACIAS! POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y PERDON! POR ACTUALIZAR HASTA AHORITA, LES PROMETO QUE LA HISTORIA CONTINUARA, SERA UNA HISTORIA LARGA, TENGO MAS IDEAS PARA LA HISTORIA SOLO LES PIDO PACIENCIA**

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS DE VERDAD! POR FAVOR SIGAN DEJANDOLOS. COMENTENME QUE ES LO QUE MAS LES HA GUSTADO HASTA AHORITA, QUE PARTE DE LA HISTORIA DE VERDAD SE LOS AGRADECERIA INFINITAMENTE...**


	17. VENGANZA

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

Desperté con ella entre mis brazos. Al abrir los ojos me encuentro con su rostro parcialmente cubierto por su cabello que ahora brillaba por los rayos del sol que se colaban por mis cortinas.

Lentamente acerco mi mano izquierda hacia su rostro para apartar algunos mechones dorados que me impedían verla. Al sentir mis dedos veo como arruga ligeramente la frente como reproche robándome una sonrisa. Se veía hermosa.

Tenía unas largas pestañas negras que me hacían dudar sobre su cabello dorado, sus labios entre abiertos dejaban salir un pequeño ronquido y su respiración era suave.

Estaba acostada boca abajo con su rostro hacia mí, con las sabanas cubriéndola solo por debajo de la cintura. Su piel pálida era perfecta y suave bajo mis manos.

Sin poder evitarlo deslizo las yemas de mis dedos por su espalda; podría verla dormir todo el día.

Hola- dice sin abrir los ojos y lamiéndose los labios.  
Hola…- contesto mientras sonrió.

Lentamente parpadea lejos el sueño de sus ojos y puedo ver ese color azul que me roba el sueño.

Es raro que me veas dormir, aun para ti- dice mientras se acerca a mí y rodea mi cintura con su brazo derecho y apoya su cabeza en mi hombro. Siento su respiración golpear mi cuello haciendo que cierre los ojos para concentrarme solo en ella.

Me gusta verte dormir, te ves muy… angelical- termino diciendo con una sonrisa.  
Holly, yo no soy angelical- la escucho decir desde su escondite en mi cuello.

No decimos nada por un tiempo y yo solo sigo acariciando su espalda, prolongando el momento hasta que la alarma suene para avisarnos que tenemos un día que afrontar.

Antes de poder caer en un sueño tranquilo de nuevo, ciento como se levanta de entre mi abrazo haciendo que abra los ojos. Al hacerlo veo que está sentada a un lado de mí observándome mientras se cubría con las sabanas.

Creí que ver dormir a otras personas era de mala educación- digo incorporándome de la cama con mis brazos.  
Tú no eres una persona, eres una nerd- dice mientras se roba una sábana para salir de la cama- los nerds no son personas-Yo solo sonrió por su comentario.

Veo como recorre la habitación buscando su ropa, y ciento como algo va creciendo en mi pecho, "se planea ir?" "así nada más?"

Que haces?- digo mientras la miro.  
Que crees que hago Lunchbox?... levanto mi ropa- dice deteniéndose un momento para verme con el ceño fruncido.  
Gail son apenas las 7 de la mañana- digo tratando de que no se escuche como un reproche.  
Lo sé- dice simplemente mientras levanta la última prenda que le faltaba.  
Creí que tenías que trabajar hasta las 9?- pregunto sintiendo como la presión en mi pecho crece a un más.

Ella me ve por un segundo con el ceño fruncido mientras inclina la cabeza un poco hacia a un lado y de repente veo como una sonrisa burlona se forma en sus labios.

Coloca toda su ropa en una mesa cerca de la puerta del baño mientras se acerca hacia mí por el lado de la cama, se inclina hacia mí y coloca una de sus manos en mi mejilla para darme un suave beso en los labios.

Nerd, lo único que quiero es tomar una ducha para desayunar contigo antes de irme a trabajar- tardo un momento para procesar lo que acaba de decir, y sin darme cuenta suelto el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. La miro unos segundos más mientras sonrió al darme cuenta que mis temores me estaban jugando una mala pasada, así que tomo su rostro entre mis manos y la beso.

A sí que, qué te parece pan francés y omelet?- pregunto apenas alejándome lo suficiente para que nuestras narices se toquen.  
Mmmm… no me gustan los huevos- dice nerviosamente mientras se muerde el labio.  
Bueno y unos Hotcakes?- al decirlo veo como su rostro se ilumina.  
Me parece bien- dice con una sonrisa mientras me da un último beso para alejarse de mí y tomar su ropa.

La veo alejarse hacia mi cuarto de baño y veo como cierra la puerta de tras de ella. Después de unos minutos me encuentro viendo hacia el mismo lugar con una sonrisa tonta mientras escucho el agua de la regadera correr.

Decido que es mejor levantarme para ir haciendo el desayuno mientras ella termina de alistarse. Tomo un short y una playera sin mangas y me dirijo hacia la cocina.

* * *

Tardo varios minutos en preparar la mezcla de Hot cakes y para cuando empiezo a hacerlos escucho como baja de las escaleras.

Necesitas ayuda?- la escucho preguntar desde la barra de la cocina.  
Podrías poner la mesa? tengo jugo en el refrigerador- digo mientras coloco algunos Hot cakes en un plato.  
Claro- dice entrando a la cocina.

Veo como se detiene detrás de mí y me da un beso en la mejilla robándome una sonrisa.

El desayuno fue tranquilo, nos encontrábamos robando miradas la una a la otra y sonriendo tontamente al descubrirnos espiándonos nosotras mismas.

Antes de terminar de comer el teléfono de Gail suena.

Peck- dice acercando el teléfono a la oreja  
aha… si… bien… estaré ahí en 20-dice para después colocar el teléfono en la mesa.  
Tengo que irme, al parecer encontraron un cuerpo y necesitan más oficiales para cubrir- dice mientras se levanta para besarme.  
Está bien, yo también debería…- y antes de terminar de hablar escucho mi celular sonar desde mi habitación.

Creo que te hablan nerd- dice con una sonrisa burlona.  
No me digas Oficial- contesto mientras me dirijo hacia mi habitación para conseguir mi teléfono, lo encuentro aun lado de mi cama en mi mesita de noche.

Dra. Stewart- disculpe que la moleste doctora-Damián que pasa?  
han encontrado un cuerpo a las afueras de la ciudad y necesitan su presencia- escucho decir a mi asistente a través de mi teléfono.  
Está bien, mándame la dirección a mi teléfono, encuéntrame ahí con el equipo técnico está bien?- si Dra. Stewart enseguida- gracias Damián.

Y con eso cuelgo mi teléfono, al parecer el día empezaría mucho antes. Dejo mi teléfono donde estaba para dirigirme al comedor pero al dar la vuelta encuentro a Gail en la entrada de mi habitación.

Llamada de trabajo?- dice cruzándose de brazos  
si, al parecer tendremos mucho trabajo oficial- digo acercándome a ella para rodearle la cintura con mis brazos.  
Bueno, si tengo un despertar como este, no tengo ningún problema para trabajar- dice mientras sus manos se posicionan detrás de mi cabeza para atraerme a ella y besarme.

Es mejor que me aliste- digo en sus brazos todavía.  
Está bien- dice soltando un suspiro-Yo tengo que irme  
Nos veremos en la escena oficial- digo con un último beso para alejarme de su abrazo un poco renuente.

Y con una última sonrisa sale de mi habitación, yo a un podía sentir la calidez de ese último abrazo y el hormigueo de sus labios en los míos.

Segundos después el golpe de la puerta me hizo salir de mis pensamientos, recordándome que tenía que alistarme para el trabajo.

* * *

Después de cuarenta minutos me dirigía a la escena del crimen, podía ver las patrullas a lo lejos, la cinta que cerraba el perímetro y un par de oficiales que guardaban la escena. Al ver el coche de Traci Decido estacionarme a su lado.

Al bajarme del coche veo que Damián se acerca a mí.

Dra. Stewart- dice en forma de saludo.  
Hola Damián, que tenemos?- digo sin voltear a verlo mientras abro la cajuela para sacar mi maletín.  
Bueno, el cuerpo fue encontrado hace una hora por un oficial de policía, se trata de un Hombre caucásico de aproximadamente 35 a 40 años, sin aparente causa de muerte, no hay signos de descomposición, lo que me hace pensar que la muerte es resiente.  
Bien Damián, los técnicos han terminado ya?- pregunto por fin viéndolo y puedo ver que está un poco nervioso.  
No Dra. Stewart, a un están registrando el área por evidencia-contesta evitándome la mirada.  
Está bien Damián, quédate con ellos y avísame cuando terminen de acuerdo?- digo cerrando la cajuela de mi auto para dirigirme hacia la escena.  
Por su puesto- y con eso nos separamos.

Al llegar a la cinta amarilla puedo ver que uno de los oficiales encargados de guardar el área era Chris.

Hey, hola Chris- digo deteniéndome delante de él.  
Hey, hola Holly como estas?- dice con una gran sonrisa.  
Bien gracias y tú?- muy bien- contesta y veo como sus mejillas se empiezan a enrojecer un poco y sus ojos se habrían más de lo normal.  
Pasa algo?- pregunto mientras lo miro.  
Eeh no… no nada en lo absoluto, este… Traci espera por ti- dice finalmente mientras mira hacia la dirección donde se encontraba Traci.  
Bueno, gracias Chris- contesto mientras pasó por debajo de la cinta amarilla.

Localizo a Traci en la distancia y me dirijo hacia ella.

Hey- digo con una sonrisa.  
Hola Holly- contesta con una sonrisa al verme.  
Que tenemos?- le pregunto al ver el cuerpo detrás de ella.  
Bueno, eso es lo que espero que tú me digas- dice haciéndose a un lado para dejarme pasar.

Me inclino sobre el cuerpo para dar mis primeras observaciones mientras los técnicos forenses terminan de analizar la escena. Veo que las observaciones de Damián son bastante acertadas, tendría que mover el cuerpo para buscar la causa de muerte.

Malas noticias, a simple vista no puedo determinar la causa de muerte, no hay sangre a su alrededor por lo cual no creo que haya sido por un shock hemorrágico a menos que la muerte haya ocurrido en otro lugar, no hay lesiones craneales a simple vista, ni signo de politrauma. Necesito llevarlo al laboratorio para una autopsia- digo finalmente levantándome para encontrarme con una Traci demasiado sonriente.

Pasa algo Traci?- digo sospechosamente al ver que su sonrisa no vacilaba.  
No, en lo absoluto Holly- contesta sin borrar esa sonrisa que me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

La observo unos segundos más entrecerrando los ojos hacia ella. Pero ella no sede así que decido dejarlo pasar.

Cuanto crees que tarden los técnicos en analizar la escena?- pregunta Traci  
Tal vez un par de minutos más- digo volteando a ver a mi alrededor.

No pude evitar darme cuenta que no me había topado con Gail, así que mi visión se desviaba por todo el lugar hasta que localice una cabellera rubia sujeta en una trenza a unos metros por detrás de Traci. Era Gail, estaba ahora hablando con Chloe lo cual era bastante raro.

Fue Chloe- escucho decir a Traci haciendo que voltee a verla.  
Perdón?- digo un poco sorprendida.  
Ella fue quien encontró el cuerpo- dice volteando a ver dónde se dirigía mi mirada.

Gracias a Dios que creyó que a la que veía era a Chloe y no a Gail, realmente se me hace muy difícil ocultarle cosas a Traci.

Así que… como estuvo tu fin de semana?- pregunta Traci como si nada.  
Bien- contesto distraídamente mientras sigo viendo a Gail y Chloe hablar.  
Más que bien, por lo que puedo ver- dice Traci entre risas.  
Que quieres decir?- digo volteándola a ver con el ceño fruncido.  
Vamos Holly, solo dime quien es- quien es quien Traci?- digo más confundida que antes.  
woow, debió de ser buena para que no te dieras cuenta- dice con una sonrisa burlona.  
Traci de que hablas?- digo perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

Hola Holly! Woow Holly! Una buena noche?- escucho la voz de Chloe y me doy cuenta que ahora estaba parada aun lado de Traci.  
Pero…-ella no se dio cuenta-le dice Traci a Chloe con una sonrisa.  
Woow! Debió ser bueno- dice Chloe con demasiada alegría.

Me pueden decir de una buena vez de que hablan?!- digo totalmente exasperada mientras paso la mirada de una a la otra.

Después de unos segundos de miradas de complicidad Traci se acerca a mí y coloca un dedo aun lado de mi cuello, justo atrás del Angulo de mi mandíbula.

Ay!- digo mientras doy un paso atrás y protejo el área con mi mano.  
Así es, tu qué piensas oficial Price?- dice Traci burlonamente.  
Pues vera Detective Nash, por la coloración azulada y el hecho que aun duela diría que no tiene más de 12 horas- dice Chloe con su mano en la barbilla fingiendo pensar.

Y puedo sentirme enrojecer de inmediato. Esto no podía ser cierto, desvió mi mirada hacia atrás y puedo ver a Gail con una sonrisa triunfal mientras ve toda la escena y siento como mi enojo empieza a crecer ahora.

Dra. Stewart, los técnicos acaban de terminar de procesar la escena, podemos llevarnos el cuerpo ahora… Dra. Stewart?- podía escuchar a Damián hablándome, de verdad lo hacía, pero no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Gail, a ella y a su insoportable sonrisa.  
Holly?- si, si Traci lo escuche- contesto finalmente cuando siento la mano de Traci sobre mi hombro al hablarme.  
Oficial Price- digo volteando a ver a la pelirroja.  
Eh encontrado un tipo de vegetación sobre el cuerpo, necesito que tú y la oficial Peck busquen en un perímetro de 10 kilómetros restos de cualquier evidencia que nos pueda decir si está relacionado con el lugar de la muerte- digo mientras la miro severamente evitando que me responda.  
di… diez kilómetros?- me dice sorprendida por mis palabras.  
A si es, y es mejor que sea a pie, no queremos perder cualquier evidencia que podamos encontrar-digo severamente-algún problema oficial?- digo para que quede claro que no daría mi brazo a torcer.  
Ninguno Hol… Dra. Stewart- termina diciendo nerviosamente para después retirarse.

Damián, es mejor que nos vallamos, tenemos trabajo que hacer- le digo y veo como de inmediato asiente con la cabeza y se aleja con un claro miedo de que le toque parte de mi enojo- nos vemos después detective- digo como despedida hacia Traci- adiós- la escucho decir mientras me doy media vuelta para dirigirme hacia mi carro.

Esto definitivamente no se iba a quedar así.

* * *

**HOLA! PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA! LO SE UN CAMBIO EN LA NARRACIÓN, HÁGANME SABER SI LES GUSTO O NO, QUIEREN QUE INTERCAMBIE ENTRE GAIL Y HOLLY? O SOLO CON GAIL, PARA MI ES IMPORTANTE**

**WOOW! GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS! EN INGLES? ENCERIO ME SUBISTE EL EGO! Y DE VERDAD LO SIENTO POR NO PODER AYUDAR, LA VERDAD MI INGLES ES UN ASCO! PERO REPITO, PUEDES CLICKEAR EL ICONO DEL MUNDO EN LA BARRA SUPERIOR AZUL Y ESCOGER EL IDIOMA EN INGLES, TAL VEZ NO SE MUY BUENO PERO SERVIRÁ DE ALGO.**

**SIGAN DEJANDO SUS COMENTARIOS! GRACIAS!**


	18. Castigo

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

Diez kilómetros Stewart! Diez!- digo o mejor grito cuando Holly abre la puerta de su casa.  
Buenas noches a ti también- dice mientras yo entro para dirigirme directo a la cocina.

Puedo escucharla siguiéndome, hacia la cocina. Abro el refrigerador y saco una cerveza para después hacerle frente.

A sí que, como estuvo tu turno?- me dice mientras se cruza de brazos.  
Debes de estar bromeando- digo frunciendo el ceño.

mmmm... no- dice y se quita los lentes para dejarlos en la barra de la cocina.

Algo no está bien, entre cierro los ojos y la observo, esta tensa, el ceño ligeramente fruncido, y puedo ver el ligero tic de su pierna derecha.

Stewart…- digo- Peck…- contra ataca, definitivamente algo no está bien.

Bajo la cerveza para ponerla en la barra y acercarme a ella, me detengo delante de ella y rodeo su cintura con mis brazos. Sigo viéndola y ella no reacciona a mi abraso, parece contener el aire. Me acerco para darle un ligero beso en los labios pero al último momento voltea el rostro y termino en su mejilla.

Estaba a punto de ordenar de cenar, tienes hambre?- dice mientras se libera de mi abrazo dejándome muy aturdida.

La veo dirigirse a la sala, y buscar los teléfonos de la comida.

Holly…- digo pero ella me ignora- Holly!- grito haciendo que voltee a verme.

Me dirás que está pasando?- digo entrecerrando los ojos.  
Nosé de qué hablas Gail- contesta mientras sigue con su tarea.

Pierdo un poco la paciencia, y me dirijo a ella para tomarla de la mano y dirigirla al sillón para sentarnos.

Holls…- contesto sentándome en la mesa de café delante de ella.  
Solo dime que pasa- continuo mientras tomo su mano entre las mías.

Ella evita mi mirada, la puedo escuchar pensar desde donde estoy, pero almenos no se apartó de mí, eso ya era una ventaja.

Después de un momento voltea a verme y puedo sentir como su mirada me traviesa, entre cierra los ojos hacia mi mientras inclina ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado.

Eres increíble- dice después de unos momentos.  
Pero de que hablas?- digo viéndola y puedo ver como empieza a perder los estribos.

De verdad no lo sabes?´- me pregunta perdiendo la tranquilidad que estaba tratando de tener  
no- digo sorprendida mientras la veo levantarse del sofá de un brinco.

Me hiciste parecer como una tonta!- contesta perdiendo la paciencia.- Holly no sé de qué me hablas!- contesto parándome para quedar delante de ella.  
No? Y esto que es?- dice señalándose el cuello, y puedo ver el moretón por detrás del Angulo de su mandíbula y sonrió sin pensarlo.  
Gail!- me grita – Que?- contesto tratando de ocultar mi sonrisa.

Holly me da la espalda para rodear el sillón y empieza a caminar de ida y vuelta mientras se pasa la mano por el cabello.

Lunchbox- digo tratando de acercarme.  
No, no me digas así–contesta deteniéndose delante de mí.  
Ok, ok, solo digo que no es para tanto- le digo y me arrepiento en seguida. Puedo ver como su cara se contraccióna en una mueca entre sorpresa y horror.  
Que noes para tanto?! Gail! Me hiciste parecer como una colegiala caliente! Que ni siquiera puede darse cuenta de lo que hace!- dice lanzando sus brazos al aire.  
Ok, si está bien, tienes razón, lo siento- digo un poco apenada para tranquilizarla – Holls lo siento si- continuo mientras me acerco un poco más.

Ella me mira por un momento, toma una respiración profunda para después frotar el puente de la nariz con su dedo índice y pulgar mientras cierra los ojos.

Esto no está bien Gail- dice pasándose la mano por el cabello y viéndome a los ojos.  
Lo sé, lo sé, de verdad Holls, lo siento si?- digo terminándome de acercar para quedar justo delante de ella.  
Dios! Fue vergonzoso!- dice y yo sonrió ligeramente- no te ríasPeck!- dice mientras empieza a exasperarse de nuevo y tratar de alejarse.  
No, no, no, lo siento sí!- digo atrapándola entre mis brazos.

Ella trata de resistirse, pero puedo ver como empieza a ceder.

Holls, lo siento- digo mientras me acerco a darle un beso pero ella vuelve a esquivarme de nuevo.  
Baby...- digo haciendo puchero sabiendo que ella no podría resistirse.  
mmmm…- la escucho mientras sigue evitándome la mirada.

Te prometo que no volverá a pasar… perdón – digo mientras hago mi mejor versión de ojos tristes y veo que funciona, ella voltea a verme y veo como empieza a tranquilizarse.

Gail, somos adultos, debemos poder controlarnos- dice tomando respiraciones profundas- creí que habíamos quedado en algo, ahora Traci no dejara de preguntarme- la escucho y trato de frenar la sonrisa formándose de nuevo en mis labios.

Te juro Gail que si te vuelves a reír…- dice mientras me da una mirada de muerte- no, no, lo prometo- la interrumpo con un poco de pánico.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos, coloco mis manos en su cadera y la acaricio suavemente con mis pulgares.

Holls lo siento- digo colocando mi frente con la suya.  
No puedo creer lo que haces conmigo- dice en un susurro.

Lentamente y sin separarlo coloco mis manos en sus mejillas para poder verla y muy lentamente le doy un suave beso en los labios.

Estamos bien?- digo esperanzadoramente alejándome solo lo suficiente para poder verla a los ojos.

Ella suelta un suspiro y asiente ligeramente.  
Si?- digo con una sonrisa haciendo que ella también sonría- si Gail, estamos bien- y con eso la beso de nuevo, pero esta vez más fuerte, atrapo su labio inferior entre los míos y succiono ligeramente robándole un suspiro.

Al separarnos ella niega con la cabeza mientras me ve.

Es imposible estar molesta contigo- dice mientras se muerde ligeramente el labio haciéndome sonreír.  
Ahora no sé qué le diré a Traci- dice separándose completamente de mí para dirigirse al sofá.  
Bueno, le puedes decir que tienes a esta increíble rubia a la cual no te puedes resistir- digo con una sonrisa mientras me acerco por detrás de ellapara rodearla por la cintura sin ponerle mucha atención.  
Quedamos en que esto quedaría solo entre nosotras Gail- la escucho apenas decir.  
Bueno, eso no significa que tengan que pensar que estas disponible- digo sin pensar mientras la beso en el cuello.

De repente siento como se tensa entre mis brazos.

Qué?- dice soltándose de mi abrazo y volteando a verme sacándome de mi trance.  
eh?- digo mientras veo como me ve mientras abre los ojos en su sorpresa.  
Que dijiste?- exige mientras me frunce el ceño.  
yo?.. eh?...- logro pronunciar mientras pienso en lo que acabo de decir.  
Tu… lo hiciste a propósito?- la escucho decir mientras da un paso hacia atrás haciendo que entre en pánico- Gail! Lo hiciste a propósito?!- y con eso siento como la sangre se me sube a la cara.  
No lo puedo creer!- grita alejándose más de mí.  
Holly… yo, yo…- trato de encontrar palabras para defenderme, pero en lugar solo me encuentro maldiciéndome a mí misma por no darme cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.  
Acaso no me dirás nada?- dice deteniéndose abruptamente para verme pero yo solo me quedo congelada mientras la veo.  
De verdad que eres Increíble!- la escucho decir mientras sale de la sala y entra en su habitación cerrándola de un golpe dejándome sola y en shock.

No puedo creer que haya terminado así, me encuentro sentada sola en el sofá de Holly mientras proceso lo que acababa de pasar. Tomo una respiración profunda para poder tranquilizarme y pensar en lo que iba a hacer para resolver esto.

Paso media hora y Holly no había regresado de su habitación y no tengo idea si debería irme, buscarla o simplemente quedarme a esperarla aquí. Después de varios minutos más decido que lo mejor es enfrentar la situación ahora y no correr como siempre lo eh hecho, Holly vale la pena intentarlo.

Me dirijo hacia su habitación y me detengo delante de la puerta. Debería llamar? Tocar? O simplemente entrar? Pienso un momento y me decido por la primera.

Holly?.. Holls?- digo suavemente sin atreverme a abrir la puerta.  
Por favor Holly, tenemos que hablar?- insisto pero ella sigue sin contestarme.  
Vamos Holly por favor- insisto un poco más- voy a entrar?- digo finalmente y espero a que responda.

Espero unos segundos pero soy recibida solo por silencio, así que tomo una respiración profunda y abro lentamente la puerta.

Al entrar descubro que la habitación esta en completa oscuridad, tardo unos segundos en poder ver a través de la habitación y la encuentro acostada en la cama con las cobijas hasta los hombros dándome la espalda.

Holls…- digo acercándome pero ella no se mueve.  
Holls por favor…- insisto un poco más, pero sigue sin contestarme.

Sé que la fastidie, en el momento que paso… yo, la verdad es que no lo pensé… Holly, lo que somos, lo que siento por ti nunca lo había sentido con nadie- digo y espero alguna señal de que me está escuchando pero nada sucede así que continuo-Babe… - digo tentativamente mientras me acerco más- no quise que esto pasara, es solo que me di cuenta que no quería que esto pasara desapercibido… no quería que las personas pensaran que estabas disponible- digo y puedo darme cuenta de algo, algo que no estaba lista para aceptar - quería que supieran que estabas conmigo.

Al decirlo me congelo por completo donde estoy, siento la boca seca y me encuentro mirando nerviosamente mis pies.

Gail- al escuchar mi nombre levanto la mirada y encuentro a Holly sentada en su lugar mientras me veía.  
Ssi?...- contesto mientras la miro nerviosamente.  
Ven aquí- dice mientras aparta las cobijas para dejarme espacio.

Tardo unos segundos para reaccionar pero termino entrando a la cama con ella.

Holly yo…- está bien Gail- dice interrumpiéndome.  
Qué?- digo sorprendida.  
Tal vez… entiendo lo que dices- la escucho decir mientras la miro sorprendida.  
De verdad yo pensé…- Gail déjame hablar- me interrumpe de nuevo y puedo ver en su mirada que habla enserio así que me quedo callada para dejarla continuar.  
Gail, yo tampoco quiero verte con alguien más- dice y yo solo rio para mis adentros- pero eso no significa que estuvo bien lo que hiciste- y con eso me siento enrojecer.  
Gail somos adultas, debemos poder comunicarnos y no parecer adolescentes en celo- y con eso sonrió sin poder evitarlo.  
De verdad Gail que…-y de nuevo no dejo que termine pero esta vez la interrumpo con un beso.

Al principio Holly estaba renuente a corresponderme el beso, pero termino cediendo, tomo su rostro entre mis manos para atraerla más a mí. Deslizo mi lengua por su labio inferior para saborearla, haciéndola gemir en mis labios.

Dirijo mi mano derecha hacia su cintura para después deslizarla por debajo de su blusa. El beso se vuelve más intenso, introduzco mi lengua en su boca encontrándome con su lengua, esta vez ambas gemimos intensamente.

Coloco mi mano izquierda detrás de su nuca para atraerla hacia mí mientras me deslizo sobre mi espalda para atraerla encima de mí. Exploro su boca mientras con mi mano derecha llego hasta su pecho izquierdo y siento su reacción bajo mi palma.

Y antes de poder llegar a más, Holly se separa de mí.

Pasa algo?- digo incorporándome con mis brazos mientras trato de recuperar el aliento.  
Nop…- dice acentuando la "P" al final mientras sale de la cama.  
Entonces?- digo sentándome y recargándome en la cabecera de la cama.  
Bueno, aún sigo enojada contigo- dice mientras se acomodaba la blusa y se dirige al espejo.  
Ppero… creí que estábamos bien?- digo frunciendo el ceño.  
Y lo estamos, pero eso no significa que dejare que esto termine así- dice volteándome a ver.  
Holly, no te entiendo- digo saliendo de la cama para detenerme delante de ella.  
Bueno, significa que estas- dice señalando uno de sus pechos y después el otro – no serán para ti.  
Qué?!- digo con pánico sin poder controlarlo y veo como esta vez es ella la que sonríe.

Ella toma mi rostro entre sus manos y me da un rápido beso en los labios.

Será mi castigo para ti Oficial- termina diciendo con una sonrisa para después salir de la habitación dejándome por segunda ves sola y en Shock.

* * *

**HOLA! PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA, QUERÍA ESTABLECER LOS MARTES PARA SUBIR CAPITULO PERO ME FUE IMPOSIBLE.**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE,POR FAVOR DEJEN COMENTARIOS.**


	19. Inicio de una pesadilla

-Por favor  
-No  
-Por favor  
-No  
-Por favor  
-Esta bien  
-si?!  
-No…  
-Holly!..

Una semana, una semana desde el "incidente" como le gusta llamarlo, quien hubiera sabido que se enojaría tanto por mi "pequeño" desliz, bueno yo no lo sabía, eso era seguro.

No importaba cuanto suplique, ella seguía firme en su decisión, "nada de sexo".

Me bajo del auto cuando llegamos a la 15, no sin antes darle una mirada que me ha funcionado siempre, bueno hasta ahora, ya que ella solo me responde con una media sonrisa y un "nos vemos en la noche Gail"… es decir, enserio?

Entro a la 15 como si me llevara el diablo, entro al vestuario y en cuanto veo mi casillero aviento mi mochila al suelo sin percatarme quien está ahí hasta que Traci grita cuando casi la golpeo.

-Hey!..-que?!-woow, tranquila… te disculpo- dice mientras levanta las manos en señal de rendición.  
-Lo siento…-digo fríamente mientras empiezo a desvestirme.  
-Gail... que pasa?- la escucho decir mientras siento como se pone a un lado mío.  
-Nada…- digo aun sin verla.  
-Gail, de verdad, que puedes hablar conmigo- escucho sus palabras y sé que habla enserio, ni siquiera tengo que voltear a verla.  
-eh dicho que nada Trace…- Gail yo se que…- que no pasa nada!-grito volteando a verla mientras sujeto firmemente la camisa de mi uniforme sin importarme en arrugarla.  
-nada!.. nada de sexo, nada de tocar, diablos que ni siquiera me deja dormirme en la misma cama!-siento como mi cara se vuelve caliente en cuanto me doy cuenta de lo que acabo de decir…  
-amm… wooow…- enserio? Es todo lo que tienes para decir?  
-si… es decir no!- dice abriendo mucho los ojos tratando de averiguar que decirme.  
-Sabes… olvídalo- digo mientras me pongo mi camisa y volteo hacia mi casillero para terminar de alistarme.  
-Gail…- detente… sé que quieres ayudar Trace, enserio lo sé, pero solo déjalo así- digo cuando finalmente termino de abotonar mi camisa.

Le doy una última mirada antes de cerrar mi casillero y salir de ahí.

Al entrar a la sala del desfile visualizo mi lugar de siempre, veo a Chris que me recibe con una sonrisa que decido ignorar mientras me siento.

De que hablaron en el desfile? No tengo idea, la verdad es que solo quiero que este día termine, Dios! Necesito Sexo!

-Amm.. Gail?- escucho a Epstein decir mientras se acerca  
-Qué?- digo mientras me levanto para dirigirme hacia el café  
-nos toca patrullar juntos- contesta nerviosamente, si hay algo que los chicos saben, es que no deben molestarme cuando no estoy de humor.

Doy una inhalación profunda a mi café mientras cierro los ojos, amo el olor a café, hace que mis sentidos despierten desde el momento que lo huelo en el aire.

Epstein escucha bien- digo mirándolo a los ojos- lo único que quiero este día, son solo tres cosas, una silencio, dos unas rosquillas para disfrutar este barato café y tres terminar este día lo mas rápido posible para regresar a casa, entendiste?- digo mientras lo veo sobre la tasa de mi café y el solo asiente.

* * *

Por increíble que parezca, el día fue bastante bien, nos detuvimos cerca de una de mis panaderías preferidas para "patrullar" o eso se suponía que deberíamos de estar haciendo.

Faltaban solo dos horas para que mi turno terminara, tenía un café grande en mi mano y media docena de rosquillas en mis piernas, solamente tenía que aguantar dos horas, solo dos horas para regresar a casa de Holly y terminar con esta sequia de una buena vez, y Dios que tenía que hacerlo porque no había forma en que pudiera sacar tanto azúcar de mi sistema de otra manera.

-1540 tenemos un 1020 en la calle Brapton 410, por favor responda-

Sii!-No!- contra ataco el entusiasmo de Dov.  
Gail, es una emergencia!- dice volteándose hacia mí con demasiado rapidez que puedo ver como su flequillo se queda en una posición demasiado extraña.  
Epstein, no quiero terminar el mejor turno que he tenido en mucho tiempo, persiguiendo a un tipo que le robo el monedero a una anciana-le digo severamente mientras frunzo el ceño ante la idea.

-1540 responda tenemos un 1020, responda-

Nos quedamos viendo por varios segundos que fueron eternos, y sé que lo ara, lo veo en su mirada, lo ara, puedo ver como toma una respiración profunda mientras frunce ligeramente los labios, maldita sea que lo ara.

-aquí 1540, vamos en camino- y lo hizo.

Sin importarle mi mirada enciende el auto y abrocha su cinturón por lo cual solo me queda maldecir en silencio mientras coloco mi café lejos y abrocho mi cinturón.

Nos tardamos solo 2 minutos en llegar a la calle indicada, a primera vista no parecía que hubiera nada fuera de lugar, decido apagar las sirenas mientras Epstein disminuye la velocidad para buscar al sospechoso.

Podía ver desde el coche a las personas de los apartamentos, se escondían detrás de sus persianas para poder vernos, volteo a ver a Dov y veo que él piensa lo mismo que yo, esto es demasiado extraño, seguimos conduciendo por la calle con todos nuestros sentidos alertas.

-central aquí 1540, estamos sobre la calle Brapton, no encontramos nada sospechoso, pueden confirmar la orden por favor- digo por la radio sin dejar de ver a mi alrededor por cualquier cosa que haya pasado por alto.

-Aquí central, recibimos una llamada del 911 por un 1020 en la calle Brapton- escucho como respuesta en la radio.

-Tal vez fue un error- dice Epstein mientras se detiene a mitad de la calle.

Estoy a punto de decirle que regresemos cuando veo a un sujeto saliendo del patio de una casa, cachucha azul sin logos distintivos, chaqueta de mezclilla, postura encorvada. Lo sigo con la mirada.

Por favor no lo hagas; si hay algo que aprendí desde que era un novato, es que las personas solo voltean a vernos cuando tienen algo que ocultar, cuando se sienten perseguidos, por favor no voltees, por favor no voltees, por favor no… y lo hizo.

Y al hacerlo me ve observándolo, y al verme observándolo hace lo que más odio que hagan, que es correr.

Policía Alto!- grito mientras abro la puerta del coche para dirigirme hacia él.  
Epstein acorrálalo!- grito mientras corro sin esperar su respuesta.

Maldito bastardo! Pienso mientras lo veo doblar la esquina hacia la derecha.

Policía detente ahora!- grito con todas mis fuerzas, no debí haberme comido esa cuarta rosquilla.

Se dirige hacia una de las calles más transitadas de la colonia, esto no me gusta para nada.

Empiezo a ver como la calle se llena de peatones, las banquetas empiezan a llenarse de anuncios publicitarios y mesas de pequeños restaurantes, si no lo atrapo ahora es muy posible que se mescle entre las personas y lo pierda definitivamente.

Tomo una fuerte respiración y apresuro el paso, estoy a menos de tres metros de él, solo un poco más y será mío.

Mis pulmones queman, mis piernas arden por falta de oxígeno, solo un poco más. No lo puedo perder y por suerte mía y desgracia de él, de repente un ciclista sale de la nada delante de el, y veo en cámara lenta como sale volando hacia una mesa de una pequeña cafetería, haciendo que la mesa se rompa estrepitosamente por todas partes dejándolo quejosamente en el piso.

Al acercarme puedo ver como se queja por la caída y rio para mis adentros.

-La próxima vez que un policía te diga que te detengas, te detienes- digo mientras controlo mis respiraciones para después agacharme para esposarlo.

Al momento de agacharme para tomar su brazo para esposarlo veo como gira sobre su espalda y veo un destello plateado que me hace retroceder, desafortunadamente no tan rápido como quisiera.

Maldita sea!- grito mientras caigo hacia atrás mientras sostengo mi ante brazo izquierdo que empieza a sangrar.

Trato de reaccionar y tomar el arma de mi cinturón cuando veo como me salta encima empuñando lo que parece un cuchillo dirigiéndolo directo a mi rostro.

Levanto mi brazo derecho para impedirlo, trato con todas mis fuerzas pero mi antebrazo izquierdo me está matando, mis fuerzas se desvanecen con cada segundo que pasa, empiezo a perder el enfoque del arma conforme se acerca cada vez más a mi rostro.

Siento como la punta del cuchillo se entierra poco a poco en mi mejilla derecha, tengo que hacer algo rápido.

Me toma toda mi energía y con un rápido movimiento desvió el cuchillo hacia la derecha y aflojo mi resistencia para que se encaje directamente en la tierra, libero rápidamente mi brazo derecho y dirijo mi codo lo más fuerte posible hacia su oído y lo escucho gritar.

Con eso logro zafarme de su agarre no sin antes sentir como el cuchillo se desliza por mi costado encontrándose con mi chaleco, giro sobre mi misma para después levantarme lo más rápido posible mientras saco mi arma y le apunto directamente a su cabeza.

-Suelta el arma ahora!-grito con todas mis fuerzas y veo como se congela en su lugar.  
-Suelta el arma o disparo!.. Ahora!- veo como empieza a ver a su alrededor para ver sus probabilidades, estoy harta de esto, así que llevo mi mano hacia la recamara y recargo, el simple sonido de la recarga hace que se le congele la sangre y me vea directamente a los ojos mientras lentamente baja el cuchillo hacia el suelo.

Manos en la cabeza! Ahora!- grito mientras me acerco lentamente para patear el arma lejos de su alcance.

Él lo hace mientras lo rodeo para llegar por su espalda, tomo mis esposas con una mano mientras sostengo mi arma con el otro para esposarlo. Al hacerlo tomo una respiración profunda y enfundo mi arma finalmente.

Lo levanto del piso esposado y es cuando volteo a ver a mi alrededor en busca de Epstein que veo lo que está pasando.

Un montón de persona me mira con celular en mano. Esto no me puede estar pasando, me quedo paralizada en mi lugar sin saber qué hacer cuando escucho las sirenas de una patrulla, al voltear a ver de donde proviene, veo a Dov saliendo apresuradamente de la patrulla para dirigirse hacia mí.

-Gail! Pero qué diablos!.. Estas bien?- me pregunta con un tono de alarma en su voz.  
-Epstein, vámonos de aquí.


	20. Miedo de Perderte

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

-Gail!

-Gail!

-Gail!

-Gail!

No me considero una mujer audaz, pero tampoco alguien que se asusta con facilidad, pero hoy, vaya que hoy estuve a punto de derrumbarme, siempre imagine lo peligroso que era su vida, su trabajo, el miedo de que no regrese siempre está presente en mi mente, por más que trate de ignorarlo, por más que trate de convencerme a mí misma que ella siempre regresara, siempre antes de dormir la tengo presente, siempre la tendré presente.

-Gail!

-Por Dios Holly! Que son todos esos gritos?!...

* * *

Amo mi trabajo, es como la monotonía y la costumbre que todos dicen que odian, pero que se vuelven locos cuando se altera, es secretamente mi pasión oculta.

-Buenos días Dra. Stewart-escucho decir a mi asistente en cuanto me ve entrar en la morgue de la división 15, siempre a la misma hora.  
-Buenos días Damián- y siempre la misma respuesta.

La morgue puede ser escalofriante para algunas personas, para otras simplemente es triste, pero para pocas personas como yo, puede ser fascinante.

Mi decisión por esta rama de la medicina no fue hecha de un día para el otro, aunque tampoco lo sabía desde un principio, simplemente se dio en el momento indicado por la persona indicada.

Entro a mi oficina, el olor a químicos inundando cada partícula de aire, no importa lo que hiciera, era parte del lugar.

Mi día curso sin altercados, evidencias, evidencias y más evidencias, la determinación del Angulo, la distancia y el calibre del tipo de arma en cada caso siempre ha sido un reto personal para mí, el tiempo que tardo en analizar la evidencia es una forma de distracción.

El día era perfecto y monótono, hasta ahora…

-Disculpa, estoy buscando a una amiga, mide como 1,70, usa lentes bastante nerds y también le gusta rodearse de personas muertas, sabes dónde puedo encontrarla?- escucho su voz y sonrió sin ni siquiera apartar la vista de mi laptop.  
-Bueno, tengo que decir que me parece conocida- digo finalmente levantando la vista hacia la puerta de mi oficina para verla.  
-Hola Lisa- digo levantándome al verla acercarse formándose en mi rostro una inmensa sonrisa.  
-Hola extraña- contesta de forma extraña mientras me da un abrazo.  
-Que haces por aquí?- pregunto, señalando la silla delante de mi escritorio para que se siente.  
-Bueno en vista que parece imposible que contestes el teléfono, vine a secuestrarte- me contesta con una enorme sonrisa.  
-vaya, y tú crees que puedes llegar aquí, a mi oficina, a mitad de mi turno para que deje todo y vaya a no sé dónde contigo?-digo frunciendo el ceño en señal de rebeldía mientras me cruzo de brazos.  
-am... por su puesto!-dice mientras se levanta dirigiéndose a la salida sin ni siquiera darme oportunidad de responder.

Y sé que no me dejara opción, así que solo sonrió para mis adentros con resignación mientras tomo mi bolso para salir de mi oficina.

* * *

-Por dios Gail! Estas bien?!- digo mientras me lanzo hacia ella rodeándola con mis brazos en un abrazo asfixiante.  
-Holly… estas bien?-me pregunta mientras coloca una de sus manos en mi cabello y otra se queda en mi cintura.

Coloco mi cabeza en su hombro escondiendo mi cara en su cuello para Tomar una fuerte respiración. Necesitaba verla, tocarla, oler su aroma para convencerme a mí misma que está bien.

-Holly... que pasa?- pregunta cuando finalmente me alejo para verle el rostro.

Puedo ver el corte en su mejilla derecha, tal cual lo vi en televisión. Lentamente dirijo la punta de mis dedos hacia ahí, no es profundo, ni siquiera se molestó en cubrirlo.

Siento que mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, me falta el aire.

-Por dios Holly- la escucho decir mientras las lágrimas me nublan la vista.

Siento sus manos en mis mejillas, sus pulgares tratando de borrar el rastro de mis lágrimas.

-vamos adentro si?..- dice y me doy cuenta que seguimos en la puerta de su departamento.

Temiendo que no salgan palabras de mi boca solo asiento con la cabeza como respuesta.

* * *

-así que Holly, porque has estado evitándome?- suelta de repente Lisa mientras mira el menú que tiene en sus manos.

Aunque cedi en salir de mi trabajo, no estaba dispuesta a alejarme demasiado por si necesitaba regresar de inmediato, así que terminamos en un pequeño restaurante a dos cuadras de la morgue.

-No sé de qué hablas, yo no estaba evitándote-digo fingiendo demencia.  
-Holly…- es su única respuesta.  
-Mmmm…- contesto mientras me toca fingir que estoy decidiendo que ordenar.  
-bien, si no me dirás porque me evitas, tampoco lo niegues al menos- la escucho decir.  
-Está bien- digo sin pensar.  
-lo ves!.. Holly Stewart!-grita mientras me señala haciendo que casi brinque del susto.  
-ok! Ok! Basta!- le contesto exaltada mientras trato de contener la mescla de risa y pánico que sale de mi voz.

La miro por unos segundos mientras trato de descifrar como iniciar esta platica con ella.  
Yo la adoro, es una de mis mejores amigas desde que iniciamos la carrera, pero sé que en cuanto abra la boca para contarle sobre mi vida, sobre Gail iniciara una batalla campal sobre las diferencias sociales, culturales, raciales, étnicas y no se cuanta basura más. Así que simplemente tomo una respiración profunda y decido hacerlo sin rodeos.

-Bien, pero tienes que prometerme que respetaras mis decisiones Lisa- digo con toda la severidad que mis palabras pudieron reunir.  
-bueno, a menos que te hayas metido en el tráfico de órganos Holly, te prometo total comprensión-dice con una sonrisa burlona mientras se recarga en la mesa sobre sus codos para sostener su rostro entre sus manos.  
-Ok, mira eh estado ocupada bien, con las cosas en la oficina, casos re-abiertos, casos nuevos, la incompetencia de algunos colegas, puedes creer que ni siquiera pueden clasificar alfabéticamente las muestras, es decir es fácil!-Holly…- es que de verdad! Después están las autopsias, mi jefe cree que realizar 3 autopsias diarias no es suficiente!-Holly…- pero ahí voy y le digo, "bueno, al parecer has pasado demasiado tiempo atrás de ese escritorio que as olvidado la importancia de la precisión!" porque créeme…- HOLLY!

-Estas divagando- dice mientras se rasca la frente con irritación.  
-Qué?.. ah, sí lo siento…- digo nerviosamente.  
-Bien, ahora tranquilízate, y dime, que pasa contigo Holls- me pregunta, y por primera vez desde que llego a mi oficina, pude ver comprensión y preocupación en su mirada. Así que decido darle el beneficio de la duda y contarle.

-Sí, lo siento, mira lo que pasa es…

-Oye! Súbele a la tv por favor! Al fin algo bueno!- escuchamos gritar a un tipo alto desde la barra haciendo que volteemos a verlo.  
-Ya voy ya voy!- grita el barman desde el otro lado de la barra mientras toma el control remoto y apunta hacia la Tv.

"Y en Otras noticias, la policía de Toronto nos demuestra que aún hay esperanza para esta ciudad. Con ayuda de peatones y personas que comían tranquilamente y que filmaron con terror las siguientes escenas donde un policía persigue a un Delincuente que presuntamente se le atribuye el robo de varias casas residenciales desde hace ya varias semanas, podemos ver como La policía se enfrenta mano a mano con el delincuente arriesgando así su propia vida para defender a los peatones que los observaban con horror, y aquí en su noticiero TRG4 les mostramos las imágenes".

No sé qué paso después, me encontré en un trance donde me olvide de lo que me rodeaba y para cuando pude despertar me encontraba delante de la Tv con Lisa aun lado mío.

Las imágenes estaban borrosas para mí, pude ver a Gail, la vi caer, la vi luchar, la vi apuntar un arma a alguien que le llevaba más de una cabeza de altura. Me faltaba el aire, sentía mis piernas temblar, me faltaba el aire, necesitaba salir de aquí, tenía que verla.

Así que hice lo único que podía hacer en este momento, fui a buscarla.

* * *

Me encontraba sentada en el sofá de la sala de Gail, trataba de controlar mi respiración, ella estaba bien, ella estaba aquí conmigo.

Al escuchar sus pasos provenientes de la cocina levante la vista para verla sosteniendo un vaso con agua hacia mí para después sentarse a un lado mío.

-Gracias- es lo único que pude decir mientras la observaba antes de tomar un sorbo del agua.  
-Holly, que estoy bien, todo está bien- dice mientras pasa su mano por mi espalda para darme tranquilidad.

Yo solo asentí mientras dirigía mi mirada hacia su brazo que estaba cubierto por un vendaje. Tome una respiración profunda para después dejar el vaso en la mesita de café delante de nosotros. Volteo hacia ella para tomar su mano entre las mías y verla a los ojos antes de hablar.

-Gail yo… yo solo…- trato de decirle el miedo que sentí al verla, que sentí mi mundo desvanecerse, pero había algo que me lo impedía, era el hecho que aún me parecía increíble tenerla delante de mí.  
-Holls, que está bien, estoy bien- dice mientras coloca la mano que estaba en mi espalda sobre mi mejilla, su tacto era reconfortante que no pude evitar que las lágrimas empezaran a brotar.  
-Tuve tanto miedo Gail- consigo decir finalmente mientras mis lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos.  
-No Holls por favor-dice mientras me toma entre sus brazos y coloca un beso en mi frente.

Yo llore libremente entre sus brazos, mientras me aferraba a su sudadera como si mi vida dependiera de ello, sé que debería sentirme avergonzada, ella estaba aquí, ella estaba bien, lo supe todo el tiempo, pero era el miedo de saber que mañana podría pasar de nuevo, o el día siguiente, o el siguiente y que talvez un día el resultado sería diferente y eso me destrozaba.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, pero fue el tiempo suficiente para que mis respiraciones se volvieran constantes, hasta que tuve control de mis lágrimas.

Nos separamos solo lo suficiente para que nuestras frentes se unieran, tome su rostro entre mis manos y acaricie sus mejillas con mis pulgares. Tome una respiración y cerré mis ojos y dije las palabras que estuvieron atoradas dentro de mi pecho desde el momento que vi ese video.

-Tengo miedo de Perderte

* * *

HOLA! SE QUE TARDE UN POCO EN SUBIR PERO ESTOY DE VUELTA! ASI QUE ESPERO SU COMPRENSION, TRATARE DE SUBIR ESTA SEMANA DIARIO ASI QUE NO SE DESESPEREN SI LAS COSAS VAN LENTAS, QUIERO ALGO DE DRAMATISMO.

POR FAVOR DIGANME COMO LES PARECIO ESTE CAPITULO, VENDRAN COSAS MEJORES LO PROMETO.

INFORMENME QUE LE FALTO Y CUALES SON SUS CAPITULOS PREFERIDOS HASTA AHORITA.

NOS VEMOS MAÑANA!


	21. Confrontacion

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

Estaba aturdida, no había otra palabra para describirlo, tenía delante de mí a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, y no solo eso, me dijo que tenía miedo de perderme, sentí que algo crecía dentro de mi pecho con sus palabras, sentí que podía derribar barreras con mis manos, o correr 50km sin detenerme, diablos podría cruzar el atlántico ahora mismo.

Me alejo de ella para poder verla a los ojos, pude ver en ellos amor, ternura, pero también desesperación y miedo; sentí como se partía mi alma al saber que era la causante de su dolor.

-Holly, yo no iré a ninguna parte- dije apenas en un susurro.  
-Prométemelo…- pide apenas en un suspiro mientras coloca ambas manos a cada lado de mi rostro. No importa lo que tenga que hacer, yo aria hasta lo imposible para borrar ese dolor que reflejaba su mirada.  
-Te lo prometo- digo finalmente para después besarla.

Y no importaba más, ahora éramos solo ella y yo, sus labios golpearon los míos con desesperación, mi labio inferior quedo atrapados entre los suyos mientras un gemido quedaba atrapado en mi garganta. Coloco mis manos en su cintura para atraerla más a mí mientras que las suyas quedaban atrapadas en mi cabello.

Mi lengua se aventura entre sus labios pidiendo entrada, la escucho gemir mientras nuestras lenguas se encuentran; había tanta necesidad en el beso que borro todas aquellas palabras que no se dijeron.

No sé en qué momento termine recostada en el sofá, ni como Holly se acomodó entre mis piernas, estar con ella era quedar en vuelta en un mundo donde no corre el tiempo, donde su tacto hace que me olvide de cómo respirar.

Siento como empieza a dejar rastros de besos por mi cuello mientras que sus manos se detienen en mis caderas formando patrones con sus pulgares en cada lado. Recorro su espalda con desesperación para sentirla cerca, para que no hubiera espacio que nos separara nunca.

-Gail! Estas en casa?!- y maldita sea el momento en que decidí vivir en la casa de la fraternidad

Siento a Holly tensarse en el momento en que escuchamos la puerta frontal tratar de abrirse. Ella se levanta y siento como su peso desaparece de encima de mi haciendo que abra los ojos para encontrarla parada delante de mi mientras trataba de arreglarse el cabello con nerviosismo.

-Necesito ir al baño- dice con rapidez mientras sale dirigida hacia la primera puerta que ve.  
-Holls ese…- mis palabras quedan en el aire cuando la veo salir azotando la puerta detrás de ella, ella entro directamente al cuarto de Chris sin ni siquiera dejarme decirle que ese no era nuestro cuarto de baño.

-Hey Gail! Lo has visto?! Estuvo increíble!- dice Chris mientras entraba y dejaba caer su mochila en el suelo para quitarse su pesada chaqueta de ermitaño.  
-De verdad Gail, esta vez sí que sobre pasaste el limite! Diablos no sé cómo me lo perdí!- dice Dov mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina sin ni siquiera quitarse las botas dejando un rastro de agua por todo el salón.

Yo seguía acostada en el sofá aturdida, tratando de regular mi respiración para cuando Dov regreso con una cerveza para cada quien.

-Ahora eres toda una celebridad! Espera a que tu madre lo vea!- dice Chris descuidadamente haciendo que me pare de un salto

-Qué?!- es todo lo que logro decir mientras abro los ojos con pánico.  
-Si Gail, estoy seguro que esta vez tu madre no tendrá nada que reprocharte, es decir salió en todos los noticieros! Algunos de ellos te tomaron como una heroína- dice Dov con una sonrisa mientras me entregaba la cerveza.

Yo estaba en completo trance tratando de pensar en que decir cuando un ruido sordo hace que los tres de nosotros volteemos para encontrar a Holly quien había optado por recogerse el cabello en una coleta alta que estaba recogiendo su bolso del suelo que había esparcido todo su contenido.

-Holly?- pregunta Chris sorprendido al darse cuenta que ella había salido de su habitación.  
-Mmm... Hola- contesta ruborizándose mientras termina de recoger todas sus pertenencias del suelo.  
-Que estabas…- Lo siento buscaba el cuarto de baño- contesta Holly interrumpiendo a Dov de golpe.

De repente un silencio incomodo se acomodó entre nosotros cuatro mientras nos veíamos unos a otros sin que nadie se atreviera a hablar.

-Bueno entonces… Gail… Celebramos?- Escucho decir a Dov quien intentaba romper el silencio.  
-Bueno yo…-Es mejor que me valla- me interrumpe Holly y antes de poder reaccionar, pasa por enfrente de nosotros sin detenerse hasta que llega a la puerta donde se detiene para voltear a verme, puedo ver que trata de sonreír para tranquilizarme pero fracasando enormemente  
-Hasta pronto- dice con una sonrisa nerviosa antes de salir y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, dejándonos a los tres sin palabras de nuevo.

* * *

Resulta que los chicos tenían razón, la noticia estaba en todas partes, no importaba que noticiero fuera, o a qué hora encendiera la Tv. La noticia seguía apareciendo constantemente, así que resignada decido apagarla para después dirigirme a mi habitación.

Dov y Chris habían terminado con la euforia del momento y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para descansar. Se suponía que yo trabajaría hasta tarde con ellos, pero con la lesión en mi brazo que tuve que ir al hospital para un par de puntos y de ahí se me dio la orden de regresar a casa a descansar.

Ahora me encontraba en mi habitación, recostada sobre mi espalda en mi cama tratando de procesar todo lo que había pasado.

Al cerrar los ojos las imágenes de Holly brotaban en mi mente, sus toques, sus besos y esos ojos que eran capaces de transmitir todo el amor del mundo.

Trato de calmarme para descansar pero sé que no será posible si no hablo con Holly antes, así que me levanto y me dirijo hacia mi bolso para sacar mi teléfono.

Al tomarlo puedo ver que tengo varias llamadas y mensajes perdidos. Tres de Steve, dos de Traci, un mensaje de Oliver y dios… una llamada de mi Madre.

Decido abrir el mensaje de Oliver ignorando las llamadas.

"Hey Darlin, lo eh visto todo! Tenemos que celebrar, zapatos y armas honey, zapatos y armas" su mensaje hace que se forme una sonrisa en mis labios sin poder evitarlo.

Decido que le contestare más tarde, ahora lo que necesitaba era hablar con Holly, así que decido mandarle un mensaje ya que sabía que mi voz podía traicionarme.

*Gail: Nerd?

Lo sé, mensaje estúpido, pero no sabía que más hacer, así que solo lo envió y espero alguna respuesta.

Espere varios minutos que parecían eternos hasta que mi celular empezó a vibrar haciendo que casi saltara de mi cama.

*Holly: Oficial?

Una sonrisa se formó irremediablemente en mis labios.

*Gail: arremedándome Nerd?  
*Holly: de ninguna manera Oficial

No sé qué are con esta mujer pienso para mis adentros.

*Gail: te extraño.

No sé de donde salió mi inevitable impulso de decírselo, solo sé que cada vez que hablaba con ella no podía evitar que las palabras brotaran.

*Holly: también te extraño.  
*Gail: quiero verte, terminar lo que empezamos.  
*Holly: tranquila Oficial, o pensare que estas desesperada.  
*Gail: mmm… Tal vez

Eh tenido relaciones antes, alguna de ellas intensas, pero nunca al nivel en el que me encuentro ahora con Holly, algo más que pasional, guiada por la necesidad de tenerla entre mis brazos. Odio la necesidad que se forma dentro de mí al momento de verla.

*Holly: también quiero verte.

Era todo lo que necesitaba, me levanto de mi cama mientras tomo mis cosas, me alisto, me cepillo los dientes y me arreglo el cabello antes de salir de mi habitación, tomo las llaves de mi auto y justo al entrar a la sala de estar el timbre de la puerta suena.

No tengo tiempo para esto así que me dirijo directamente para abrir la puerta.

-Voy de salida Chris y Dov están en sus habi… MADRE?!

* * *

-Y bien Gail, tienes algo que decir?- me dice mi madre en cuanto le entrego una taza de café y me siento en el sofá individual a su derecha. Al parecer mis planes de ver a Holly tendrán que esperar.  
-En realidad no- digo encogiéndome de hombros mientras tomo un sorbo de café.

Veo como Elein fija su mirada en mí tratando de analizarme, tratando de romperme como cuando yo era una adolescente.

-Querida, que eres la noticia del día- dice con una sonrisa.  
-fue un simple arresto madre- digo restándole importancia.  
-No, no lo es en cuanto sale en los noticieros- dice dejando su tasa en la mesita delante de ella.  
-Eh hablado con Frank…-Que? No!- digo cortándola bruscamente  
-Pero Gail, no sabes ni siquiera que iba a decir- dice con tono ofendido llevándose una mano al pecho.  
-No importa madre, no are uso de esto, fue solo un arresto de un criminal cualquiera que tuvo la desgracia de ser grabado, no hay más que hablar- digo mientras me levanto y tomo la tasa olvidada de mi madre y me dirijo hacia la cocina.  
-Eso no importa, Gail lo que la 15 necesita, lo que Toronto necesita es esto-dice mientras camina detrás de mi hacia la cocina.  
\- A que te refieres?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido tratando de controlar mi irritación.  
-Necesitamos una buena imagen y tu querida, nos lo acabas de dar- dice con un brillo malicioso.  
-De que estas hablando madre?-pregunto con el pánico asomándose en mis palabras  
-Lo que quiero decir Gail, es que la 15 necesita recordarle a esta ciudad que aún puede contar con la ley, en que hacemos todo para proteger la ciudad que tanto amamos, y acéptalo querida, después del último incidente en la 15, nos beneficiaríamos con buena publicidad.

La escucho decir cada palabra, pero no logro comprenderla, es decir, sé que hay algo ahí que debe ser transcendental para que mi madre me visite en este lugar, pero no puedo entenderlo y ella parece darse cuenta de ello porque se acerca a mí con una sonrisa triunfal para colocarse delante de mí.

-Gail, lo que quiero decir es, que te acabas de transformar en la nueva imagen de la División 15- y con eso, sentí que mi mundo se desmoronaba.

* * *

-Es que no lo puedo Creer!- grito en cuanto Holly abre la puerta de su departamento.  
-Hola a ti también- la escucho decir mientras entro a la sala y me quito mi chaqueta.  
-Esa mujer solo busca formas de arruinarme la vida!- le digo ignorando su sarcasmo mientras me arrojo al sofá aventando mi chaqueta por alguna parte.  
-Honey… que pasa?- pregunta sentándose a un lado mío colocando una de sus manos en mi muslo dándole una apretón para tranquilizarme.  
-Ella solo interrumpe en mi casa, para soltarme una bomba como esta?! "hable con Frank Gail" "esto es la oportunidad de tu vida Gail" "deberías de agradecerme Gail"-digo imitándola con irritación.  
-Gail, mi vida necesito ayuda aquí- dice mientras sigue frotando mi muslo.  
-Es solo que… Sabes lo que eso significa?- digo mirándola horrorizada.  
-Mmm… la verdad es que no- dice inclinando hacia un lado la cabeza dándome una de sus medias sonrisas.  
-Holly! Concéntrate! Esto es importante!- digo levantándome de un brinco para pararme delante de ella.  
-Gail, mi vida cálmate, está bien, Todo estará bien- dice colocando sus manos en mis brazos y frotándolas con cariño.  
-No Holly no lo está!- digo con un puchero mientras coloco mi frente en su hombro derecho dejando que me abrece.

-Bueno entonces, te pido que te calmes y me expliques que es lo que está pasando- la escucho decir mientras rodea mi cintura con sus brazos.  
-Holls esto es horrible- digo mientras suprimo un quejido en su cuello.  
-Que es horrible Honey?- dice suprimiendo una sonrisa  
-No te rías nerd!- digo tratando de alejarme de su abrazo consiguiendo solo que ella me sujete más fuerte mientras trata de suprimir una sonrisa.  
-está bien, está bien! Solo háblame, dime que es tan grave?!-dice y yo la veo con perspicacia para ver si me tomaba enserio.  
-Elein interrumpió en mi casa-inicio finalmente  
-Tu madre?- me interrumpe.  
-Si! No me interrumpas Lunchbox!-digo con irritación  
-Bien, bien, lo siento… continua- dice para después darme un beso en la mejilla y yo solo entrecierro los ojos para verla a lo cual ella solo sonríe y me da un casto beso en los labios para después sonreírme.  
-Bien, como estaba diciendo… Elein interrumpió en mi departamento, para decirme que gracias al estúpido video y el hecho de que resulta como ella le gusta decir "buena publicidad" ahora tengo que ser la imagen de la 15! Sabes lo que es eso?!-digo casi gritando a lo que ella solo niega con la cabeza.  
-Significa que estaré atada a juntas, a relaciones publicas! Y por supuesto decirle adiós a misiones encubiertas!- digo con horror viéndola.

Ella parpadea un par de veces mientras me observaba, parecía que su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora, yo solo la observaba, ella toma una respiración profunda antes de atreverse a hablar.

-Tal vez, eso no sea tan malo-dice finalmente y yo solo la miro por unos segundos tratando de comprender sus palabras.  
-Qué?- digo sin entenderla  
-Bueno… tal vez sería mejor así, Gail que sería más seguro si…-Que?- la interrumpo con asombro.  
-Holly, esto no es mejor, no dejare de hacer mi trabajo porque mi madre quiere que mejore la imagen de la 15 o porque tú tengas miedo-contesto fríamente al tomar sus brazos para librarme de su abrazo.  
-Cielo lo que digo es que talvez, esto no es tan malo- la escucho decir mientras intenta acercarse hacia mí para abrazarme de nuevo.  
-No es tan malo para quien Holls? Porque definitivamente lo es para mí-digo mientras busco mi chaqueta en el suelo ignorando sus intenciones de abrazarme.  
-Lo que quiero decir es…- es qué? Creí que lo entenderías Holly, que ibas a saber lo importante que es esto para mí- digo localizando mi chaqueta para después tomarla y ponérmela.  
-Gail a dónde vas?- me pregunta mientras toma mi mano para evitar que salga.  
-Necesito dar un paseo- digo antes de soltarme de su agarre para salir.

* * *

**HOLA! AQUI DE NUEVO ANTES DE TIEMPO. EL INICIO DEL DRAMA, QUE SOLO ATRAERA MAS DRAMA Y DRAMA Y DRAMA. TENDRA MAS ACCION NO SE PREOCUPEN.**

**COMENTEN, SUS OPINIONES SON IMPORTANTES PARA MI.**

**GRACIAS POR SU APOYO!**


	22. Instinto

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

Y aquí está la imagen de la 15!-escucho que alguien grita seguido de una ola de aplausos en cuanto entro al desfile. Trato de tranquilizarme mientras los ignoro y me dirijo a mi lugar de siempre que era justo aun lado de Chris.

-Hey!- dice Chris con una gran sonrisa en cuanto me siento a su lado.  
-Díaz- digo sin ni siquiera verlo.  
-Wow Gail que pasa?- me pregunta volteándose completamente para verme con esos enormes ojos de cachorro.  
-No es de tu incumbencia-lo corto de inmediato, no tenía ningún interés de iniciar una plática con el ahora.

-Bien, bien, cálmense todos- dice Frank en cuanto sube al podio para iniciar los avisos.  
-Sé que todos estamos con buen estado de ánimo por las recientes noticias- dice con una gran sonrisa mientras me mira directamente- así que ahora es tiempo que todos nos pongamos a trabajar, y con eso tengo buenas noticias- dice con una sonrisa mientras sale de detrás del podio robando la atención de todos en la sala.  
-Gracias a la buena publicidad de los resientes eventos y al echo que la oficial Peck ha aceptado ser la nueva imagen de la 15, el departamento de…-No lo are- lo interrumpo bruscamente ganándome la mirada de todos seguido con una ola de murmullos por todo el salón.  
-Perdón?- pregunta Frank mirándome como si le hubiera dicho que quiero salir de aquí para bailar el ula ula en la azotea.  
-No lo are señor- reafirmo mi respuesta.  
-A que te refieres con que "no lo aras?"- vuelve a preguntar mientras se acerca a mi mesa.  
-No seré la imagen de la 15… señor- digo mientras lo miro firmemente sin bacilar.  
-No creo que entiendas lo que eso significa Peck- me dice mientras trata de controlar el enojo en su voz y se cruza de brazos.  
-Lo hago señor, lo entiendo- contesto firmemente.  
-No, no lo haces, porque de hacerlo sabrías que el alcalde acaba de asegurarnos la renovación completa de todas las patrullas, así como nuevo equipo para esta división porque ofrecíamos a esta ciudad la nueva imagen y tranquilidad que necesita. Así que no, no lo entiendes Peck- termina de decir mientras se inclina sobre la mesa para quedar a mi altura.  
-Lo siento señor, pero no lo are- digo mientras me levanto para demostrarle que no estoy dispuesta a cambiar de opinión.

Puedo sentir como su mirada me penetraba, se sentía la tensión en el ambiente, casi palpable, la sala quedo en completo silencio ahora. Sentía la mirada de Chris desde su lugar, pero no iba a ceder, no importaba las consecuencias.

-Esto lo hablaremos después en mi oficina Peck, ahora todos a Trabajar- dice Frank después de darse cuenta que no ganaríamos nada discutiendo delante de todos.

Nadie se atrevía a moverse, yo me sentía pegada en mi lugar mientras Frank me daba una última mirada antes de retroceder unos pasos y ver a su alrededor.

-Dije que todos a trabajar!- grita de nuevo haciendo que todos salgan de su trance incluyéndome, haciendo que todos salgan rápidamente del lugar.

* * *

-Acaso estas demente! Gail esto es una oportunidad increíble!- me dice Chris en cuanto salimos al estacionamiento para dirigirnos a nuestra patrulla.  
-si tanto te interesa hazlo tu-digo mientras abro la cajuela para meter mi mochila.  
-Créeme, de poder lo haría! No puedo creer que no quieras hacerlo- dice abriendo la patrulla para dejarnos entrar.  
-Diaz, lo ultimo que quiero es pasar los siguientes días de mi vida dando conferencias a niños mimados sobre lo malo que son las drogas o porque es importante que no falten a la escuela, asi que no, no voy a hacerlo Diaz- digo firmemente mientras lo miro directamente a los ojos.  
-Pero Gail si tu…-Diaz! Acaso no fui clara?- lo interrumpo para dejar claro de una buena vez que no tendría esta conversación de nuevo-Vas a manejar o lo are yo?- pregunto en cuanto veo que no da señal de querer moverse.

El se toma solo dos segundos mas en donde veo que esta pensando en algo que decirme pero al final solo toma una respiración profunda y enciende la patrulla.

Estábamos en la mitad del turno y decidimos pararnos en una cafetería para comprar café y donuts.

Chris estaba muy callado desde nuestra conversación esta mañana, aunque lo encontraba de repente robándome miradas, yo simplemente decido ignorarlo.

Decidimos tomar nuestro café dentro de la cafetería en lugar de nuestra patrulla. Yo simplemente quería salir del frio aunque sea por un tiempo.

-oye, oye mira! Es la de la televisión!- escucho a alguien decirlo desde la barra.

Decido no prestarle atención y concentrarme en mi café hasta que siento su presencia a mi lado.

-Emmm hola- dice el desconocido.  
-Hola- contesta Chris en mi lugar haciendo que voltee a fulminarlo con la mirada.  
-Me preguntaba… amm, puedo tomarme una foto con ustedes?- pregunta tímidamente haciendo que por fin voltee a verlo.

Se trataba de un chico, no mas de 16 años, cabello rubio, lentes y sueter verde.

-Claro…-Lo siento nos tenemos que ir- interrumpo a Chris mientras me levanto de la mesa para dirigirme a la salida con Chris siguiéndome de cerca.

-Pero qué diablos Gail! Era solo un chico!- dice Chris en cuanto llegamos a la patrulla.  
-subete al auto Chris- digo mientras entro al lado del piloto.  
-sabes Gail, no lo entiendo y no me voy a callar, es decir tienes esta gran oportunidad de ser un ejemplo para todos estos chicos y tu solo…

-Patrulla 4015, aquí central tenemos una llamada del 911 en la calle Riverside 456, por favor responda-

La radio suena interrumpiendo a Chris haciendo que volteemos a ver la radio como si pudiéramos ver a la persona dueña de la voz.

-Aquí 4015 vamos en camino- y con eso doy por terminada nuestra conversación.

Llegamos a una casa en los suburbios, blanca de dos pisos con un gran patio delantero. A simple vista parecía una casa común y corriente, lo que significaba que no me gustaba.

Chris se adelanta y camina hacia la puerta así que simplemente lo sigo. Trato de ver por una ventana pero las cortinas me lo impedían, Chris toca el timbre.

Parecía que nadie respondería así que estaba a punto de buscar una puerta posterior hasta que escuchamos pasos provenientes del otro lado y después el sonido del candado saliendo.

La puerta se abre para dar paso a un hombre en sus 30, debería medir aproximadamente 1.80m, cabello castaño, tez blanca, camisa blanca y jeans.

-Buenas Tardes señor, soy el oficial Díaz y ella es mi compañera Peck, recibimos una llamada del 911 proveniente de aquí- dice Chris mientras coloca sus manos en el cinturón.

Trato de ver por detrás del hombre pero no veo nada fuera del lugar.

-lo siento oficial, debe de haber un error- dice el hombre.

Veo como nos observa, no deja de dar vistazos hacia nuestra arma, ni como sus dedos dejan de golpetear el marco de la puerta.

-Bueno señor, es nuestra obligación asegurarnos de que todo está en orden-digo mirándolo a los ojos.  
-Oficial, eso no será necesario- contesta y veo cómo cambia de posición mientras mira a nuestro alrededor.  
-Y yo insisto- digo mientras doy un paso hacia adelante, pero él me bloguea la entrada con su brazo.  
-Hey usted es la de la televisión?- dice con fingida alegría tratando de desviar la atención de su movimiento.  
-Señor, hágase a un lado- digo firmemente posicionándome delante de él.

Puedo ver como se engancha su respiración y se pone tenso sin moverse.

-Señor, déjenos hacer nuestro trabajo- dice Chris saliendo detrás de mí para ponerse a un lado mío para enfrentarlo juntos.

El hombre se ve acorralado y sede dejándonos pasar.

La sala es amplia, todo totalmente en su lugar, no había capas polvo en ninguna parte. Podía ver varias fotos encima de la chimenea, era el, una mujer y un pequeño de no más de 2 años. Volteo a ver a Chris quien salía de la cocina. No había nada que nos dijera que algo estaba mal así que le doy una última mirada Chris a lo que él solo asiente hacia mí.

-Bien, Disculpe las molestias- termina de decir Chris hacia él, para después dirigirnos hacia la salida.  
-Ningún problema oficial- contesta mientras nos abre la puerta para salir.  
-Chris sale primero y yo lo sigo de cerca.

En el momento en que salimos y el hombre cerró la puerta me dirijo hacia el patio posterior.

-Gail, a dónde vas?- escucho a Chris decirme mientras me sigue.  
-Hay algo que no me gusta- digo sin voltear a verlo.  
-De que hablas?- dice en cuanto llegamos a la parte posterior de la casa.

Tenía un pequeño patio con juegos para niños. Puedo ver que tiene un pequeño almacén de herramientas también.

-Gail esto está mal- dice Chris mientras lo jalo para que se agache aun lado de mi para poder ver a través de una ventana.

Podemos ver al hombre en la sala, paseando nerviosamente por la sala, vemos como se sujeta la cabeza mientras se encorva hacia adelante perdiendo el control. Esto definitivamente no me gusta. Seguimos observándolo hasta que vemos a una segunda persona, una mujer. La reconozco de las fotos es su esposa, tenía cargando a un pequeño niño, su hijo.

Veo como la mujer corre hacia el hombre y lo abraza mientras empieza a sollozar, de repente veo como el hombre la coloca detrás de él protegiéndola de algo o de alguien y de repente un disparo y vemos al hombre caer.

Volteo a ver a Chris y asiente en respuesta.

Tomamos nuestras armas y entramos a la casa por la puerta de atrás. La puerta conectaba con la cocina, al llegar ahí podemos ver al hombre que disparo. Afroamericano, ropa negra 1.70 aproximadamente. Parecía estar solo. Le doy una señal a Chris para indicarle que entraríamos al mismo tiempo.

-Policia! Suelte el arma- gritamos al unísono.

El sospechoso voltea a vernos y levanta el arma hacia nosotros.

Era cuestión de segundos, no había tiempo de dudar. Así que disparamos.

* * *

**HOLA! Y ESTE LLEGO UN POCO TARDE, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS POR FAVOR!**

**NOS VEMOS MAÑANA!.**


	23. La Verdad

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

No tenía oportunidad. Al momento en que levanto el arma hasta nosotros, nosotros ya lo teníamos en la mira, cuatro disparos y el término en el suelo. Revelación

Me dirijo hacia la victima mientras Chris se acerca al sospechoso. Estaba mal herido, un impacto de bala en el hombro, presiono la herida con ambas manos después de verificar que había orificio de salida. Chris se acerca conmigo mientras toma su radio para pedir ayuda. Volteo a verlo y le pido que se lleve a la esposa y al niño que no había dejado de llorar.

Pasaron solo 5 minutos en lo que llegaba la ambulancia, y solo un par de minutos más en que llego Callaghan seguido de Traci con varias patrullas.

-Gail estas bien?- dice Traci en cuanto ve que todo mi uniforme estaba manchado de sangre.  
-Sí, no es mía- digo para tranquilizarla.  
-Hola Peck, al parecer has tenido mucha acción en estos días- dice Callaghan en cuanto entra.  
-Suerte la mía- le contesto.  
-Bueno sabes el protocolo, Chris se quedara con la patrulla en la que llegaron, Traci te llevara a la estación… está de más decirte que no puedes hablar con nadie de esto- dice cruzándose de brazos delante de mí.  
-Lo sé- digo simplemente mientras volteo a ver a Traci que solo sonríe hacia mí.

Al salir puedo ver a Epstein y a Price interrogando a los vecinos mientras Mcnally y Collins cuidan la escena del crimen. Veo como la ambulancia parte y como la esposa de la víctima entra a una patrulla que se dirige hacia el hospital.

El camino hacia la estación es en completo silencio, Traci sabe que hay días en que estar en silencio es el mejor apoyo.

Al llegar a la estación veo como Chris sale de la otra patrulla con un oficial que no reconozco. Entramos y nos entregan a ambos una muda de ropa, entregamos todas nuestras pertenencias para después entrar a salas de interrogación separadas.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso para que asuntos internos llegaran, ni cuanto duro el interrogatorio, pero al momento en que Salí de la sala sentía que mi cuerpo pesaba una tonelada. Disparar a alguien nunca será algo que puedas superar tan rápido.

Me dirijo hacia mi escritorio por una bolsa de Chettos Puff que guardo para momentos estresantes, y este es uno de ellos.

Al llegar ahí me siento para después tomar mi cabeza entre mis manos y tomar una respiración profunda.

-Peck- escucho decir a Franck- a mi oficina ahora- dice mientras se da la vuelta.

Perfecto, lo que necesitaba.

-Cierra la puerta por favor- dice en cuanto me ve en la entrada.

Me acerco y me coloco delante de él esperando para lo que me tenga que decir mientras cruzo mis manos en la espalda.

-Como estas Peck- dice mientras se reclina en su silla  
-Bien señor- digo con una inclinación de cabeza  
-Me informaron lo que paso en la escena, buen trabajo- dice cruzándose de brazos  
-Gracias Señor- digo solemnemente y el solo me observa.  
-Gail…-"y aquí vamos" pienso para mí misma- eres una oficial excelente, tengo que decirte que creí que tus excelentes calificaciones durante la academia era debido a tu nombre, pero me has demostrado que eres una oficial muy capaz, determinada y todos aquí sabemos que podemos confiar en que nos puedes cuidar las espaldas.  
-Gracias Señor- digo un poco incomoda.  
-Es por eso que no veo porque no quieres aceptar esta oportunidad que tienes delante de ti, esto te abriría muchas puertas-dice seriamente mientras se inclina hacia adelante.

Tomo una respiración profunda y pienso seriamente que decir por un momento.

-Señor, si de verdad cree todo lo que me acaba de decir…- Lo creo Peck- dice interrumpiéndome.  
-Entonces déjeme hacer mi trabajo- digo viéndolo a los ojos.

Veo como me analiza, estaba a punto de decir algo pero se arrepiente.

-Bien, entonces no hay más que hablar- dice finalmente mientras se reclina de nuevo en la silla.  
-Con permiso señor- digo y el solo me contesta con un movimiento de cabeza que me indica que es hora de salir de aquí.

Al momento de salir de su oficina me dirijo hacia el departamento de evidencia para recuperar mis pertenencias. Mi uniforme estaba arruinado por la cantidad de sangre de la víctima así que solo tomo mi teléfono y reloj. Mi Block de notas y mi cinturón de herramientas se quedó ya que mi arma todavía se estaba procesando como evidencia.

Al ver mi teléfono veo que son casi las 7pm, el procesamiento había tomado todo el día. Me dirijo hacia los vestuarios para tomar el resto de mis pertenecías para salir de aquí.

-Gail?- Holly? Digo mientras me detengo bruscamente cuando la veo delante de mí.  
-Hey- digo cuando está delante de mí.  
-Hey- dice mientras coloca sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón nerviosamente.  
-Que haces aquí?- le pregunto.  
-Estaba preocupada- dice solamente evitando mi mirada.  
-Estuviste en la escena?-le pregunto un poco apenada a lo que ella solo asiente aun sin verme a los ojos.

Se acomoda un silencio tenso entre nosotros ya que no encontrábamos palabras que decirnos.

-Gail yo solo…-Esta bien Holly- digo interrumpiéndola.  
-No, no lo es- dice mientras toma una respiración profunda y se quita los lentes.  
-Es decir, yo no debí decir que sería lo mejor para ti solo por el miedo que tengo a lo que haces, y… yo quiero apoyarte- dice mientras toma mis manos entre las suyas.  
-Holly yo…- No, si tu decisión es ser policía yo te apoyare, si decides tomar el trabajo también lo are- la escucho decir y veo en su mirada que lo dice enserio. Puedo ver que esto está tomando todo de ella.  
-Lo dices enserio?-le pregunto mientras me acerco más a ella para rodearla por la cintura.  
-Si… Gail, yo te quiero a ti y todo lo que conlleva- dice con media sonrisa haciéndome sonreír.  
-Qué tal si lo hablamos esta noche, te are de cenar, abriré una botella de vino- me dice mientras se acerca más a mí y me da un beso en la mejilla asciéndeme sonreír aún más.  
-Eres imposible nerd- digo mientras niego con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-G… Gail…mmm... creí que… aamm... íbamos a hablar- escucho a Holly decir mientras reparto besos por todo su cuello.

Nos encontramos en su departamento más noche ese día, tengo que decir que no llegamos a más allá del sofá donde nos encontrábamos ahora. Ella estaba recostada en el sofá debajo de mí. Sentía sus manos en mi espalda por debajo de mi blusa mientras yo tenía una de mis manos en su pecho izquierdo y el otro aun lado de su cabeza para sostenerme mientras la besaba.

Dejo su cuello y regreso a su boca donde atrapo su labio inferior entre los míos robándole un suspiro. El beso se intensificaba con cada toque y caricia. Sus manos se pasaron a mi trasero donde me atraía hacia su muslo que estaba entre mis piernas robándome un gemido. Sin evitarlo más me siento a horcajadas en sus caderas para llevar mis manos hacia su blusa y desabrocharla con urgencia. Al abrir su blusa por completo me encuentro con este increíble sostén de encaje morado que me robo el aliento, sin poder quitarle la mirada de encima lentamente deslizo mis manos desde su abdomen hasta sus pechos; volteo a verla y veo que su mirada reflejaba la excitación que sentía, veo como atrapa su labio inferior entre sus dientes robándome la poca cordura que tenía así que la beso.

-G… Gail…  
-Ga..il…  
-Gail!…  
-Qué?!- digo más fuerte de lo que esperaba al separarme de Holly para ver cuál era su insistencia.  
-Tu teléfono está sonando- dice con una sonrisa de medio lado.  
-Déjalo que suene- digo mientras retomo mis besos entre el valle de sus pechos.  
-Gail…- dice mientras me separa suavemente.  
-Dios Nerd!- digo mientras me siento de nuevo entre sus piernas, a lo que ella sonríe y se levanta para reclinarse en él apoya brazos del sofá.  
-Ni se te ocurra cerrar eso- digo con una mirada de muerte cuando veo sus intenciones de cerrar su blusa haciendo que ría en voz alta.

Visualizo mi teléfono en la mesita de café y me levanto para tomarlo y contestar

-Qué?!- digo gritándole a la persona del otro lado.  
-Woow Gail tranquila!- dice Traci del otro lado.  
-Que pasa Nash?- digo irritada mientras veo a Holly sonreír hacia mí.  
-Tranquila, solo quería decirte que el caso de hoy quedo cerrado y celebraremos en el Penny-dice con cierta alegría.  
-Y?- contesto mientras me rasco la frente  
-Como que "Y"? Gail que tienes que venir, tú fuiste quien detuvo al sospechoso, tú tienes que estar aquí!-dice mientras puedo escuchar el tráfico de fondo.  
-Para eso está Chris, él también estuvo ahí- digo mientras veo como Holly se levanta del sofá y le hago señas para que regrese.

-Holly a dónde vas?- digo mientras tapo el micrófono del teléfono con la mano. Pero ella solo se voltea hacia mí con una gran sonrisa y me manda un beso mientras se dirige hacia la cocina.

-Gail! Me estas escuchando?!- escucho el grito de Traci a través del teléfono.  
-Qué? Ehh si, si...-digo distraídamente.  
-Perfecto! Entonces nos vemos en el Penny en 20!-dice alegremente.  
-Qué?!... no trace!-Adiós Gail!-y cuelga.

-MALDITA SEA!

-Algo mal Oficial?-dice Holly al regresar de la cocina con un vaso de agua. La puedo ver con su cabello desordenado y su blusa desabrochada dejándome ver ese abdomen y esos pechos que me dejan sin aliento.  
-Al parecer le dije a Trace que iría al Penny- digo mientras la veo de arriba abajo  
-Ahora?-dice con tono sorprendida.  
-C…creo-digo con un puchero.  
-Bueno, entonces lo dejaremos para después no te preocupes-dice con una inclinación de cabeza mientras frunce los labios.  
-Ven conmigo- digo sin pensarlo  
-Qué?...-dice mientras me mira sorprendida  
-Ven conmigo, tomaremos dos copas y regresaremos a terminar lo que empezamos- digo mientras me levanto y me acerco a ella.

Ella solo me mira un poco sospechosa antes de contestarme.

-No te preocupes, yo te puedo esperar aquí- dice mientras me da un casto beso.  
-No, ven conmigo Nerd- digo rodeándole la cintura.

Ella parece pensarlo un momento pero le doy mi mejor mirada de perrito a lo que ella solo sonríe y sé que no podría negarse.

Entramos al Penny y los puedo ver a todos en una mesa cerca de la barra. Estaban Traci, Steve, Chloe y Epstein de un lado, mientras que Mcnally, Díaz y Collins del otro lado. Pude ver a Oliver y a Swarek en la barra mientras ordenaban unas bebidas.

-Hey Gail!- dice Traci mientras se levanta.  
-Hola…-digo mientras nos acercamos.  
-Hey Holly, que sorpresa- Dice Diaz con una sonrisa mientras nos miraba a ambas.  
-Hola Chris- contesta Holly con una pequeña sonrisa.  
-Vaya Pequeña Hermana hasta que decidiste aparecer- dice Steve con una sonrisa burlona.  
-Muérdeme Hermano- digo mientras lo fulmino con la mirada.

Localizo dos lugares vacíos que supongo eran de Oliver y Swarek entre MCnally y Díaz.

Me siento aun lado de MCnally y delante de Traci y Steve, mientras Holly se siente entre yo y Díaz y delante de Chloe y Dov.

-Hey Holly! Qué bueno que viniste!- Dice Price en cuanto nos sentamos.  
-Si bueno, no pude decir que no- dice sonriéndome.  
-Hey! Llego mi Rookie Preferida!-dice Oliver cuando se acerca con varias cervezas.  
-Hey! Creí que yo era tu Rookie Preferida- dice ofendida MCnally aceptando la cerveza que le ofrecía Swarek.  
-Lo eres Darling, lo eres- dice Oliver mientras me guiña un ojo haciéndonos reír.

La noche paso entre bebidas y risas. Swarek se sentó en la silla donde estaba Andy y esta se sentó entre sus piernas, mientras que Oliver acomodo una silla aun lado de mi hermano.

Yo discutía los procedimientos que se realizaron en la escena del crimen hoy con Traci y mi Hermano hasta que algo que Dice Díaz llama mi atención.

-Así que Holly, desde cuando son amigas tú y Gail?- pregunta Díaz mientras se inclina más hacia ella.  
-Bueno, creo que ya tiene un tiempo- dice con una sonrisa antes de tomar un sorbo de su cerveza.  
-Así que Holly, talvez un día podamos ver una película- dice Díaz mientras veo como sus mejillas empiezan a tomar un color rojizo.

Veo como Holly toma un respiro y me ve por su visión periférica a lo que yo solo sonrió. Trato de fingir que presto atención a la conversación de Traci y Steve mientras coloco mi mano en el muslo de Holly con burla.

-Amm… Chris yo…-Dice Holly mientras voltea a verme por ayuda pero yo solo sonrió hacia ella.  
-Bueno, yo sé que estas ocupada, pero no sé, talvez un día en que ambos salgamos temprano- dice Chris y puedo ver la ilusión en sus ojos en cuanto volteo a verlo.

Dios estoy disfrutando esto!

-Chris, lo que pasa es que… bueno… Tengo varios casos que se acaban de Re-abrir- dice Holly mientras toma la mano que tengo en su muslo.  
-Enserio, bueno puede ser en cuanto las cosas se tranquilicen.- dice Chris aun con esperanza.

Podía ver a Holly tensarse aún más así que decido que aunque estoy disfrutando esto, era hora de detenerlo.

-Tranquilo Díaz, ella está conmigo- digo haciendo que ambos volteen a verme sorprendidos  
-Qué?- dice Chris confundido mientras que Holly me veía aun sorprendida sin creer lo que acababa de decir.  
-lo que dije Díaz- reafirmo mientras lo veo.  
-Vamos Gail, el solo trato de invitar a Holly uno de estos días- Dice Epstein al darse cuenta de nuestra conversación.

Me doy cuenta que estos inadaptados no iban a entender lo que trataba de decir así que hice lo único que me quedaba.

Voltee con Holly que seguía viéndome sorprendida para sonreírle y tomar su rostro entre mis manos y besarla. Mi intención era darle solo un casto beso pero se intensifico sin poder evitarlo. Sentía su lengua acariciando mis labios robándome un suspiro antes de separarnos.

Cuando nos separamos la veo sonreír como nunca la había visto y podía ver el brillo en su mirada que me robo el aliento.

-Woow, eso fue Caliente-Escucho decir a Epstein haciendo que volteemos a verlo-Aay!- grita cuando Price le da un golpe en la cabeza.

* * *

**HOLA! NO SE USTEDES PERO YO ME REI MUCHO CUANDO ESCRIBI ESTO. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

**GRACIAS POR SUS MENSAJES! ME AYUDAN A SEGUIR, POR FAVOR SIGANLOS DEJANDO!**

**NOS VEMOS MAÑANA!**


	24. Un Nuevo Comienzo

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

Podia verlos a cada uno de ellos con la misma expresion. Sorpresa, Chris que estaba comletamente con la boca abierta, Mcnally no deja de intercambiar miradas entre Holly y yo, Dov con el ceno fruncido aun se tocaba la cabeza por el gople que price le acababa de dar, Price parecia que iba a explotar en cualquier segudo, Oliver parecia que estaba decifrando jeroglificos y Collins solo se quedo sentado esperando que dijera que esto era una broma. Todos parecian bastantes sorprendido excepto Traci y mi Hermano.  
-asi que, no diran nada?... Hermano?- digo mientras lo volteo a ver. El solo me mira mientras toma su whisky.  
-bueno, ya era hora hermanita-dice antes de tomar un sorbo de su bebida, hacienda que Traci sonriera de oreja a oreja.  
que?-digo confundida mientras el solo sonrie astutamente.  
-Woow… es decir Woow!-dice Chloe saliendo del shock-es decir sabia que las cosas eran raras entre ustedes dos, pero encerio?-dice subiendo el tono de su voz mas alto, y eso viniendo de Price, es decir bastante.  
-baja la voz Price-digo irritada mientras tomo mi cerveza.  
-bueno Darling, eso es una gran noticia-dice Oliver saliendo de su trance- si tu estas feliz, yo tambien- dice Oliver con una sonrisa genuina en su rostro-Gracias Oli-contesto sinceramente.

-Asi que, desdes cuando?- pregunta Collins haciendome recorder que el estaba aqui.  
-no lo se-digo mientras volteo a ver a Holly para verla sonreirme-hace un par de dias, oficialmente-contesto mientras Holly toma mi mano hacia sus labios para dejar un pequeno beso que me hace sonreir.  
-aaaaw son tan lindas juntas!-Grita Price de nuevo  
-Price encario callate!-digo irritada-Honey…-dice Holly hacienda que me tranquilise.  
-Bueno, entonces tenemos otra cosa que celebrar-dice Traci mientras levanta su vaso hacia arriba hacienda que todas la sigan.  
-Por Holly, que a domado a la bestia- dice mientras la mesa se llena de risas y todos gritan al unisono "Salud". A lo que yo solo gruno hacia ellos.

* * *

No podia creer que todo habia salido tan bien, todos en la mesa siguieron con las platicas de antes, excepto Price que interrogaba a Holly sobre todos los acontecimientos que se perdio y Chris que estaba muy callado ahora.

-Chris?-digo sacandolo de sus pensamientos haciendo que voltee a verme.  
-Si estoy bien-dice mientras se levanta- Creo que es major que me vaya-continua mientras toma su chaqueta.  
-Chis a donde vas?-pregunta Dov  
-Tengo cosas que hacer manana-contesta friamente  
-si bueno, todos las tenemos Chris-contesta Dov-Vamos no te vayas  
-Me tengo que ir-dice finalmente sin importarle las suplicas de Dov, voltea a vernos a todos cuando se da cuenta que la mesa queda completamente en silencio mientras lo observan.

El me mira por un par de segundos antes de voltear con Holly, pareciendo que diria algo pero arrepintiendose enseguida.  
-nos vemos luego-dice finalmente alejandose de la mesa.

* * *

Las cosas despues de la partida de Diaz fueron hacia abajo, podia ver a Holly distraida mientras solo acentia por educacion a lo que las chicas le decian. Coloco una de mis manos en su muslo y lo aprieto para hacerle saber que se que algo le pasa, ella voltea a verme y me da una triste sonrisa.

Bueno chicos creo que es hora de irme, Leo regresa ma;ana a casa y le prometi que ariamos algo-dice Traci mientras se levanta seguida de mi hermano.  
Si creo que nosotros tambien nos vamos- dice Swarek levantandose mientras toma la chaqueta de Mcnally para darsela.  
Chicos Vamos aun es temprano!-Protesta Epstein hacia ellos.  
Solo dejalo, nosotras tambien nos vamos-contesto levantandome de mi lugar-que tu tambien?-dice sorprendido viendome.  
Holly tiene trabajo manana Epstein-digo viedo a Holly que aun se notaba triste por alguna razon.  
Bien! Como sea-dice finalmente dandose por vencido.

* * *

Llegamos a la casa de Holly en tan solo un par de minutos, no habiamos hablado en todo el trayecto haciendo que me inquiete mas. Colgue nuestras chaquetas en el perchero mientras Holly entraba en la cocina. Me quite mis botas, deje las llaves en el tazon aun lado de la puerta y me diriji a la cocina para encontrarla con una botella de agua mientras miraba perdida por la ventana. Me acerque por detras y rodie mis brazos por su cintura mientras colocaba mi mejilla derecha en su hombro para poder dar una inhalacion sobre su cuello.

Que pasa Lunchbox-digo mientras me aferro mas a su cintura.  
Mmmm..- es todo lo que sale de su boca.  
Que estas pensando- vuelvo a preguntar, pero esta ves volteandola a ver.  
no es nada- dice mientras se recarga hacia atras en mi.  
Lunchbox…-digo simplemente mientras la volteo para tenerla frente a mi sin soltar su cintura.

Puedo verla dubitando en si decirme o no, una pequena tormenta asomandose atraves de sus ojos.

Es solo que… no se-dice mientras baja la Mirada  
Holls… que pasa?-digo mientras le sostengo la barbilla suavemente obligandola a mirarme  
Crees, que este enojado?-dice simplemente tratando de evitar mi Mirada  
Que, quien?-pregunto desconcertada  
Chris…-dice simplemente.  
Chris? Porque estaria enojado?-pregunto un poco sorprendida  
Yo… no lo se, es solo que… olvidalo, estoy loca-dice mientras se aleja de mi hacienda que la tome mas fuerte entre mis brazos.  
Vamos Holls, que esta pasando, porque dices esto?-digo mas seriamente para que entienda que esto es importante para mi tambien. Ella me mira por un par de segundos antes de contester.  
Chris es un gran chico-dice mirandome esperando alguna senal mia para continuar- hablamos muy bien, crei que podriamos ser Buenos amigos, no lo se, por ti, yo se que despues de todo lo aprecias-dice mientras se muerde el labio nerviosamente, yo solo aciento para que continue.  
Cuando me besaste…-no querias que lo hiciera?- respondi instintibamente mientras retrosedo un poco para lo que ella reacciona de inmediato-  
No!.. es decir, me encanto que lo hicieras, se lo dificil que es para ti hacer todo esto-dice mientras ahora es ella la que coloca sus manos en mi cintura.  
Es solo que, la forma en que me miro… parecia, no se, decepcionado… no lo se, solo activo recuerdos dentro de mi- dice mientras puedo ver de Nuevo la tormenta asomandose en su Mirada.  
Holls...-trato de continuar a lo que ella solo me detiene dandome un tierno beso en los labios-lo siento Gail, es solo una tonteria si, podemos hablar manana? Estoy cansada-dice mientras me mira suplicando.

Trato de ser fuerte y resistirme pero es inutil.

Si claro, vamos a la cama-digo solamente mientras la tomo de la mano para dirigirnos a su habitacion.

* * *

**IM BACK BITCHES! hahahaha lo siento, es la alegria del momento... bueno es un capitulo pequeno, espero que les guste, solo queria hacerlo porque marca el nuevo comienzo ya saben, la diferencia del antes y del despues de como es gail ahora que salio a la luz... queria continuarlo pero, tenia que darle el valor que se merecia. asi que espero que les haya gusto y nos vemos pronto!...**


	25. Mi Escondite Casi Perfecto

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

Gail por favor...

La escucho decir mientras me encuentro debajo de las sabanas entre sus piernas.

Coloco mi nariz en el pedaso de vello que empesaba a crecer entre su entre pierna. Al despertarme y verla tan placidamente dormida debajo de mi, fue imposible para mi evitarlo. Primero deslise lentamente mi mano hacia abajo, por su estomago, localizo el borde de su camisa para introducer mi mano por debajo. Mi mano abansa hacia arriba por su ombligo hasta ell valle de sus pechos y ella sigue dormida mientras suspire, durante el camino se levanta su camisa hasta el inicio de sus pechos, su abdomen marcado y liso me invita a explorarlo. Me desliso solo un poco hacia abajo y coloco un pequeno beso a su costado, volteo hacia arriba y ella sigue con los ojos cerrados por lo que me arriesgo con otro beso, esta vez el beso dura mas mientras paso ligeramente la punta de mi lengua, su respiracion se vuelve entre cortada, se que esta despierta. Abaso entre las sabanas y coloco un beso en su cadera izquierda, despues en la derecha mientras me acomodo entre sus piernas. Me recuesto hacia adelante y coloco mi mejilla izquierda en su vientre mientras mis manos rodean su cintura. Todo aqui es traquilidad, es amor.

Su mano llega lentamente hacia mi cabello y empieza a acariciarlo, podria vivir aqui. Nos quedamos asi como si fueran horas, era perfecto.

Siento como una de sus piernas derecha se levanta a mi costado y como empiesa a frotar si pie mi atrasero y sonrio contra su vientre. Alguien exige mi atencion.

Desliso lentamente mis manos por sus costados arrastrando ligeramente la punta de mis dedos, encuentro su short en el camino. Desliso mi de dedo indice por dentro mientras lo desliso hacia abajo mientras beso cada pedaso de piel que me encuentro. Su ropa interior acompano su chort en el camino.

Me desliso un poco hacia un lado para poder para su ropa por sus increibles piernas hasta sus tobillos donde ella se encarga en desaserce de ellos. Y vuelvo a mi posicion anterior.

Me encuentro debajo de las sabanas, escondida entre sus piernas encerrada en un mundo que parece solo mio, donde puedo explorer y hacer lo que me plasca. Volteo hacia arriba y las sabanas la cubren hasta antes de empesar sus pechos, lo que es una lastima, pero me deja una Buena parte de ella para explorar.

Paso ligeramente mi mano entre su pedaso de vello entre sus piernas, ligeramente crecido y perfecto, puedo sentir como trata de controlarse, quiero quedarme con este momento toda la vida.

Primero beso su cadera izquierda y despues la derecha, despues debajo de su ombligo, beso su muslo isquierdo y despues el derecho, escucho como suspiera y me hace sonreir.

Coloco un pequeno beso en su monte de venus, despues otro y otro y otro. Su mano vuelve a mi cabello pero yo solo la tomo e intercalo mis dedos con los de ella y la pongo a su costado, esto sera lento, muy lento.

Vuelvo a mi trabajo, esta vez beso la union de su muslo interno con su torso derecho, despues el izquierdo. Sus piernas ahora estan abiertas completamente para mi, invitandome a entrar. Nunca crei que esta parte de una mujer me incitara a tanto. A perder el control, a entregarme a lo mas bajo de la lujuria.

Coloco mi naris donde ella me necesita, huelo su exitacion, acumulandose, cierro los ojos y me quedo aqui guardando su olor en mi cerbro. Saber que apartir de hoy nadie mas sabra nunca como es Holly en realidad.

Gail por favor.

Sonrio, teniendo en cuenta que si ella no hubiera dicho mi nombre tan roncamente llena de exitacion, hubiera prolongado mas este momento. Pero ahora es imposible.

Coloco un beso sobre sus labios mayores, justo en el centro. Despues otro mientras con la punta de mi lengua las separo solo un poco, puedo empesar a saborarla, sabe puramente a ella, nunca eh probado a alguien como lo estoy haciendo ahora y me niego a probar a alguien mas nunca.

Con mis dedos separo lentamente sus labios mayores mientras los desliso hacia abajo y tomo entre mis llemas un poco de exitacion, distribuyo su ser en todas partes para despues limpiarlo con la punta de mi lengua lentamente.

Un hemido ronco proveniente de afuera de mi escondite llama mi atencion y me incita a mas. Suelto la mano a la cual me aferraba y me apoyo en ella mientras que con la otra separo un poco mas su pierna para tener mas axceso a ella.

Primero un beso, despues mi lengua se introduce en ella suavemente y la desliso hacia arriba rosando su clitoris. Un gemido mas alto suena y vuelvo hacer lo mismo, siempre lentamente. Una lamida tras otra sigo probandola mientras siento como sus caderas luchan por no perder el control. Tomo su clitoris entre mis labios y lo aspire suavemente primero para despues hacerlo cada vez mas fuerte. Su cadera se levanta de la cama hacia mi rostro.

Por favor…

Suplica de Nuevo y sonrio, abro todo lo que puedo mi boca y la coloco en su entre pierna abarcando todo lo que puedo mientras introdusco hasta el fondo mi lengua, ahora soy yo la que no puede parar. La embisto con mi lengua todo lo que puedo mientras sostengo sus piernas hacia los lados como siento que pierde el control.

Solo un poco mas durara esto. Siento como empiesa a temblar incontrolablemente debajo de mi, por lo que mis lamidas se vuelven mas descontroladas y descuidadas tratando de robar todo lo que pueda de sus ser. Su exitacion se hace mas abundante cada vez y trato que no se desperdicie nada pero es casi imposible.

Siento su orgasm venir cuando sus piernas y su abdomen se vuelven rigidas de repente y aguanta la respiracion mientras levanta la cadera al aire y un fuerte gemido biene desde arriba. Un inconveniente de mi escondite. No poder verla en su punto mas sensible.

Gail… vena qui.

La escucho decir despues de que su respiracion se tranquiliso. Su mano se habia vuelto a mi pelo acariciandolo mientras que yo dejaba suaves besos en su abdomen.

Gail…

Dice de Nuevo y yo solo sonrio, mientras subo por su cuerpo.

Al salir de entre las sabanas la veo con una media sonrisa y sus ojos mas brillantes que nunca.

Ven aca- dice mientras coloca sus manos en mis mejillas y me atrae a ella.

Me da un tierno beso en los labios, apenas los siento contra mi. despues se dirije hacia mi barbilla donde me da un ligero beso con la boca entre abierta donde siento la punta de su lengua. Despues otro beso igual por mi mejilla. Otros mas en mi barbilla.

Se lo que hace, se que hay rastros de su ser por todo mi rostro pero no me importa, no cambiaria este momento nunca.

Al terminar ella me mira a los ojos con mas amor de lo que e visto nunca en toda mi vida. Nos quedamos viendonos asi solo un momento antes de poder evitarlo y plantar un suave beso en sus labios.

Un beso tierno que llevo a otro y a otro.

Tomo su labio inferior entre los mios y paso mi lengua para saboriarla mientras gime en mi boca. Ella abre ligeramente su boca para dejar entrar mi lengua. Suabemente me introdusco en ella para ser resibida por su lengua y empesar una batall por el dominio. No me importa perder o ganar, siempre y cuando solo se yo quien libre la batalla.

* * *

**QUE TENGAN UN BONITO SABADO!...**


	26. Nueva Vida

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.**

* * *

Hey honey, cena tu y yo, 8pm, ponte algo lindo-Enviar.

No puedo sacar de la cabeza la Mirada de tristesa en su rotros. Asi que eh buscado durante todo el dia formas de alegrarla.

-Se puede saber a donde me llevaras Oficial?-Cotesta  
-Es una sorpresa-Enviar  
-No puedo Esperar-Fue su respuesta.

Faltaba solo 1 hora para terminar mi turno. Lo que me daba dos horas para arreglarme y pasar por ella. Ya estaba todo planeado. Cena romantica en el restaurant y postre en casa.

-Todas las unidades, choque automovilistico en New Avenue #132-reporta la radio del coche patrulla  
-Aqui 1405, vamos en camino-contesta Dov por el intercomunicador. Lo observe por un momento. Puedo verlo con el ceno fruncido, se habia mantenido muy callado todo el dia, que nisiquiera me habia molestado en darme cuenta.  
-1405 aqui central conteste-dice el intercomunicador haciendo que voltee a verlo con el ceno fruncido  
-Aqui 1405 a central-Digo mientras volteo a ver a Dov que solo me mira de vuelta  
-Tenemos una llamada del 911, parese ser violencia domestica- Vamos en camino- contesto mientras enciendo las luces de la patrulla.

* * *

Era una pequena casa en los subirbios, no parecia haber nadie. Dov y yo nos acercamos con cautela para poder observar atraves de las ventanas que daban a la sala de estar. Parecia completamente vacia.

Voy a tocar-Dice Dov acercandose a la puerta, pero antes de poder tocar un grito viene apartir de alguna parte dentro de la casa.

Dov y yo nos volteamos a ver y con un movimiento de cabeza entendimos lo que teniamos que hacer. Desenfundamos nuestras armas y entramos a la casa con todos nuestros sentidos al maximo.

Policia salga donde podamos verlos-grita Dov a la nada  
AaaaaaHh!-Escucho gritar desde la habitacion lateral de la sala de estar haciendo que se me helede la sangre.

Entramos con arma en mano, parecia la habitacion principal, una cama matrimonial con un gran armario y tocador a juego. Dov se queda en la habitacion revisando el armario mientras yo me dirijo hacia el cuarto de bano.

Al entrar me quedo petrificada al ver lo que pasaba en realidad.

Una mujer en aproximadamente sus 20's, tirada en el piso del cuarto con un gran y Redondo abdomen el cual sujetaba mientras gritaba con fuerza.

Aaaahh!- grita de Nuevo haciendo que casi tire mi arma.  
Doov!- grito mientras me inclino a su lado.  
Senora, soy la official Peck, esta bien?-pregunto mientras la miro de cerca, estaba empapada en sudor, mientras trataba de controlar sus respiraciones.  
Y usted como cree que estoy! Voy a tener a mi bebe!- me grita haciendo que casi caiga sobre mi trasero por el susto  
Gail que diabl…-trata de decirme hasta que se queda petrificado en la puerta viendo la escena delante de el.  
Aaaaaaahh!-grita de Nuevo sacandonos de nuestro shock.  
Ok ok muy bien, tenemos que hablar a una ambulancia- digo mientras tomo mi radio

Central aqui official Peck, necesito una ambulancia de inmediato- digo atraves de la radio  
Aqui central, en seguida- escucho decir haciendo que me tranquilise  
bien, senora, necesito que se levante del suelo, vamos a acomodarla en la cama esta bien?- digo levandandome del suelo haciendole una senal a Dov para que me ayude.  
Si, s… si esta bien- dice entre respiraciones Fuertes.  
Ok, el oficial Epstein la ayudara a levantarse-digo viendo a Dov el cual solo asiente con la cabeza.

Aqui central contesten- escucho mi intercomunicador sonar  
Aqui oficial peck- contesto mientras trato de ayudar un poco a Dov.  
La ambulancia llegara en 45 minutos- me contesta,  
Que?! Tenemos una mujer a punto de dar a luz, necesitamos una ambulancia de inmediato-contesto frustrada  
Tenemos todas las ambulancias ocupadas en un choque masivo, embiaremos la ambulancia en cua…-Aaaaahh!- grita de Nuevo la embarazada haciendome saltar de Nuevo.

Gail!-Me grita Dov haciendo que voltee justo en el momento en que veo como la paciente casi cae al suelo por una contraccion siendo atrapada por Dov.

Salgo de mi ensinamiento mental justo a tiempo para ayudar a Dov a alcanzar la cama.

Gail que vamos a hacer?- me dice Dov viendome con panico  
Ok, Ok, no entremos en panico, la llevaremos nosotros en la patrulla- digo volteando a ver a la mujer.

Senora, cual es su nombre- digo viendola a los ojos  
Ka.. Katherin- dice entre respiraciones rapidas.  
Ok Katherin, vamos a necesitar ayuda aqui, tenemos que llevarte a un hospital, cres que puedas caminar hasta nuestra patrulla- digo mientras le aparto el flequillo que se aferraba a su frente.  
yo.. yoo no se si pueda lograaaaaaaahh!- termina gritandome haciendo que vuelva el panico.

Ok Katherin necesito que respires para mi ok! Tenemos que intentarlo de acuerdo?- digo viendola a lo que ella asiente con la cabeza.  
Epstein, vamos a levantarla a la cuenta de tres, hay que llegar a la patrulla, a mi cuenta- digo mientras me coloco de un lado y Dov del otro pasando los brazos de Katherin sobre nuestros hombros.  
1,2,3!... Aaaaah!-Aaaaah!- grita la paciente mientras me aprieta la mano con fuerzas haciendo que grite tambien mientras fallamos miserablemente en poder lebantarla.

Ok, eso no funciono-digo mientras volvemos a acomodar a Katherin en la cama y froto mi mano para recuperar algo de circulacion.  
Yaa viene! Ya viene!-Grita con fuerza haciendo que saltemos y el pavor nos inunde.  
Gail que vamos a hacer?!-me pregunta Epstein con miedo  
Yo no lo se!-le digo mientras trato de buscar una salida a esto. Hasta que se me ocurre una idea.

Ok, ok trae unas toallas limpias, una tina con agua y una manta limpia, tendra el bebe aqui- digo viendolo a los ojos  
Que?!- Que?!- gritan ambos con los ojos desorbitados mientras me ven  
Solo haslo!- digo mientras veo como empiesa a contorsionarse Katherin por el dolor

Al momento en que Epstein sale a buscar las cosas saco mi telefono para marcarle a la unica persona que podria ayudarnos en este momento. Su voz llega tan solo al tercer timbre.

Holly! Necesito tu ayuda!

* * *

Gail?.. estas aqui?-escucho su voz en la sala de estar  
Holly! Por aqui!-Grito con fe de que pueda escucharme para encontrar la habitacion.

Me encuentro de frente a la paciente la cual esta recostada de espaldas con su cabeza sobre un monton de almoadas con las rodillas flexionadas. Dov se encontraba a su lado colocando pequenas toallas humedas en su frente mientras trataba de controlar las respiraciones de Katherin con las suyas.

Pero que diablos Gail?-Dice Holly mientras se comoda aun lado mio.  
Gracias a Dios que llegaste! Esta a punto de dar a luz!- digo con panico mientras me hago a un lado para que ella pueda checar a Katherin.  
Ella necesita ir a un hospital Gail-Dice mientras saca unos guantes para revisarla  
Lo se pero todas las ambulancias estan ocupadas, y no podemos llevarla hasta la patrulla- digo mientras veo como Holly se posiciona entre las piernas de Katherin  
Ok, Como te llamas carino?-escucho preguntarle Holly a KAtherin, sintiendo una punsada inevitable de celos.  
Katheerin-le contesta tartamudeando  
Ok. Katherin, voy a revisarte esta bien, sera muy incomodo pero tengo que hacerlo esta bien?- pregunta Holly buscando la Mirada de KAtherin para saber que comprendio lo que le estaba preguntando.  
Muy bien, respira profundo- dice mientras introduce sus dedos en ella haciendo que volte a ver hacia otro lado.  
Aaaaah!-grita de Nuevo Katherin.  
Esta bien, es todo- dice Holly mientras se levanta y se quita el guante.  
Gail…-Me llama desde la esquina de la habitacion donde tira el guante en un cesto de la basura.  
Ella necesita llegar al hospital, va a dar a luz en cualquier momento-me dice mientras se frota con nerviosisimo la frente.  
Dime algo que no sepa nerd, pero no la podeos mover, y todas las ambulancias estan ocup…-Aaaaaah! Ya viene ya vienee!- Me interrumpe su grito haciendo que Holly y yo voltiemos a verla.  
Vamos Holls! Tu eres medico!- digo entregandome al panico  
Gail la ultima ves que atendi un parto fue en la facultad!- dice mientras se mueve inquietamente sobre sus pies  
Bueno, ya saben lo que dicen, lo bien aprendido nunca se olvida- digo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ella parece que valora sus opciones.

Bien, pero necesitare tu ayuda. Me dice mientras me mira con determinacion a lo que yo solo asiento con la cabeza.

Ok, vamos a hacerlo- dice mientras se acerca a Katherin  
Katherin, carino es hora de tener a tu bebe, necesito que me ayudes esta bien?- dice mientras toma un maletin que trajo con ella  
Ppero… no lo puedo tener aqui!-dice alarmada mientras nos mira a los tres  
Se que es aterrador, pero tu bebe no puede permanecer mas tiempo en el canal de parto, donde esta no le llega suficiente oxigeno, se que estas muerta de miedo, pero confia en mi esta bien?-dice Holly con una Mirada llena de determinacion. Katherin parece pensar sus opciones pero termina aceptando de todas formas.

Ok, Oficial Epstein, necesito esa toalla de ahi, y que consigas un cobertor limpio y alcohol- dice Holly mientras busca unas especies de Tijeras- Ahora!- grita al ver que Dov no se move de su lugar haciendolo saltar.  
Gail ven aqui-Dice hacia mi- tomaras la toalla del official Epstein, te entregare al bebe y lo que tendras que hacer es envolverlo en el para mantenerlo caliente mientras lo frotas para estimularlo de acuerdo?- me dice sin mirarme. Yo simplemente tomo la toalla que me entrega Epstein.  
Dov le entrega a holly tambien el alcohol, veo como ella lo vacia en un recipiente y sumerge las Tijeras en el.  
ok, en cuanto sientas la contraccion necesito que pujes con fuerza Katherin, es hora de tener un bebe- dice Holly con tal conviccion que me hace sentir que todo estara bien.  
Puja Katherin Vamos!- Aaaaahhh!- eso es muy bien, sigue asi- la anima Holly mientras veo como Katherin se pone colorada con el esfuerzo.  
Muy bien descansa, a la proxima tendra que nacer de acuerdo? Respira profundo, tu puedes-dice Holly mientras le frota delicadamente el abdomen.

Volteo a ver a Dov que parece petrificado en su lugar mientras su frente esta empapado de sudor.

Bien, ahora si, puja Katherin con fuerza!- dice Hollls

Desde mi posicion, veo como la cabeza del bebe se va asomando

Eso es! Un poco mas Katherin! solo un poc…-Aaaaaaaaaaah!- y con ese ultimo grito, puedo ver como Holls sostiene en sus manos un pequeno bebe, pero algo andaba mal. El bebe no lloraba.

Puedo ver como Holly empiesa a frotarle la espalda con determinacion.

Gail! Necesito tu ayuda!- grita sacandome de mis pensamientos.  
Toma las pinzas del recipiente y pinza el cordon umbilical justo aqui- dice mientras senala una parte del cordon umbilical y despues otra. Dejo aun lado la toalla y tomo las pinzas que me indica y pinzo el cordon umbilical en las dos secciones que me indico.  
Ahora toma las Tijeras y corta justo entre las pinzas- me dice sin dejar de frotar la espalda del bebe.  
Mi bebe? Como esta mi bebe?- pide desesperadamente Katherin desde su lugar, y yo no se que responderle.

Katherin mirame, mirame- Dice Dov llamando su antencion- La Dra. Stewart y la Oficial Peck estan haciendo todo lo posible por que tu bebe este bien- dice mientras le toma de la mano. Confia en ellas, yo lo hago- termina diciendo haciendo que se tranquilise.

Holly toma al bebe y lo envuelve en la cobija que habia dejado a un lado. Envuelve al pequeno bebe y empiesa a frotarlo con ella.  
Gail, necesito que hagas justo lo que estoy haciendo- dice viendome, yo solo hago lo que me indica.

Ella corre hasta su maletin y saca un estetoscopio, un especie de tubo y una jeringa grande y regresa con el bebe. Mientras yo frotaba al bebe, ella coloca su estetoscopio sobre el pecho del bebe y empieza a escucharlo. Lo hace solo por unos pocos segundos para despues colocar boca arriba al bebe e introducer con cuidado el pequeno tubo en su boca al cual conecta la jeringa y empieza a aspirar con ella. Lo que sacaba de dentro del bebe era una especie de liquido con una tonalidad verde. Y de repente antes de siquiera darme cuenta veo como el bebe empieza a tomar una coloracion rosada y empiesa a hacer un ligero quejido que despues se vuelve en llanto.

y aunque parece increible es el sonido mas molesto y tranquilizante que eh escuchado en mi vida.

Mi bebe? Ese es mi bebe?-escucho decir a Katherin detras de nosotras  
A si es, ella es tu bebe?- dice Holly mientras vuelve a colocar su estetoscopio en el pecho del bebe  
Ella?-Pregunta mientras trata de verla  
Asi es- dice Holly mirandome, y puedo ver que la preocupacion se desvanece de su Mirada.

Despues de asegurarse que la bebe esta perfecta, toma la cobija que le pidio a Dov y la envuelve en ella.

Veo a Holly y puedo ver la anoranza en su Mirada, su sonrisa de medio lado y las caricias que le da a la pequena bebe hace que mi imaginacion vuele en ese instante.

Puedo verla?-escucho decir a Katherin hacia nosotras.  
Por supuesto que si-Dice Holly mientras me mira con una sonrisa.

Hola mami-Dice Holly mientras se dirige hacia Katherin y le entrega a su bebe  
Es Hermosa- Dice Mientras sostiene a su bebe y le besa la frente  
Si, lo es-Dice Dov acercandose a verla.

Central a 1504 por favor contesten- crepita mi radio sacandome de mis pensamientos  
Aqui 1504- contesto-La ambulancia llegara en 5 minutos.

* * *

Tres minutos con cuarenta segundos tardo en llegar la ambulancia, no esque estubiera desesperada viendo el reloj. Katherin fue transportada en una Camilla junto a su bebe que al parecer no presentaba ninguna dificultad para respirar. Holly se fue con ella en la ambulancia mientras Dov y yo los seguimos en la patrulla.

Al llegar al hospital Katherin fue atendida en la sala de urgencias junto con su bebe que se quedaria en una incubadora para mantenerla vigilada. Encontre a Holly hablando con los medicos para el momento en que Dov y yo llegamos.

Holls, alguna noticia?-pregunto mientras nos acercamos  
Al parecer la bebe esta bien, pero aun asi la dejaran en observacion y Katherin le aran una exploracion completa, pero parece estar bien- contesta  
Eso es exelente- digo mientras le tomo la mano.  
Parece ser que nuestra cena se cancela- Dice Holly con su tipica sonrisa.  
Bueno, al parecer tendra que ser en casa… y con menos ropa de lo planeado-Digo con un tono de picardia a lo que ella solo me mira divertida.

Gail, tenemos que irnos, Oliver quiere un informe complete- dice mientras se acerca  
Yo me quedare aqui un rato si no te importa-Dice Holly viendome  
Claro que no Lunchbox, me avisaras cualquier cosa que pase?-Por supuesto- contesta dandome un beso de despedida.

* * *

Puedes creer lo que hicimos hoy?- digo al aire mientras empiezo a divagar.

Nos encontrabamos en el lugar de Holly, despues de informar a Oliver sobre lo sucedido, llenado el reporte termine exausta, y lo mismo habia pasado con Holly, Katherin y su bebe estaban perfectas y las darian de alta a ambas manana. Nos tumbamos en su sofa, mientras esperabamos la pizza que ordenamos.

Lo se..-dice Holly vagamente.  
Es decir, encerio Lunchbox, Trajimos a un bebe al mundo!- digo volteando a verla. Ella me sonrie y me da un beso en los labios que devuelvo con un suspiro.  
Fue emocionante- digo al separarnos.

Yo me encontraba entre sus brazos y podia sentir sus unas pasando tranquilamente sobre mi brazo. mientras Apoyaba mi cabeza en su pecho.

Mi mente empezo a divagar a ese momento en el que Holly sostenia ese pequeno bebe entre sus brazos y podia verla llena de ilucion y amor.

Holly…-Digo temerosamente despues de pensar en ese momento, armandome de valor.  
Si carino-Responde mientras su Mirada esta fija en la television.  
Tu… mmm.. as pensado alguna ves… en… tener hijos?-pregunto sin atreverme a abrir los ojos.

Ella no responde de inmediato y sus caricias se detienen de repente.

Sostengo mi respiracion mientras me regano a mi miasma por soltar una pregunta de ese tipo asi.

Supongo que alguna vez lo pense- dice pensativamente.

Abro lentamente los ojos y me separo solo lo suficiente para verla.

Que quieres decir-pregunto mientras me acomodo en el sofa para poder verla de frente.

Veo como sus pensamientos se mueven al cien tratando de buscar las palabras exactas de lo que siente.

Quiero decir que, siempre hubo una parte de mi que penso que estudiaria, terminaria mi Carrera como patologa forense y no abria espacio en mi vida para un hijo- me dice volteando a verme y algo dentro de mi se rompe lentamente.

Pero… ahora, creo que si encuentro a la persona ideal, que quisiera formar una familia conmigo… estaria mas que dispuesta a hacerlo-dice mientras se forma en su rostro una sonrisa.

Proceso sus palabras por un momento y de repente simplemente No puedo detener el impulso que crece dentro de mi y me abalanzo a ella mientras la beso con tanta intensidad que el cansancio que inundaba mi cuerpo a salido por la ventana.

* * *

**LO JURO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LO VENGO ESCRIBIENDO MUCHO ANTES DE QUE SALIERA EL CAPITULO 6X08. AUNQUE DE ECHO, ME BASE EN UN CAPITULO ANTIGUO, SE QUE SABEN CUAL.**

**PERO HABLANDO DEL NUEVO CAPITULO, COMO VEN LA NUEVA CHICA DE GAIL?! NO SE, COMO QUE NO SE CENTRA BIEN ESE PERSONAJE A LA HISTORIA. CREEN QUE DEBERIA INCLUIRLA A ESTA HISTORIA? DEJEN SU COMENTARIO Y LES PROMETO QUE ACTUALIZARE MAS RAPIDO**

**QUE TENGAN UN EXCELENTE FIN DE SEMANA!**


	27. El o Yo

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

Gail…

Gail…

Se que estas despierta Honey..

Termina diciendo haciendo que se forme una sonrisa en mis labios.

Nos encontrábamos en su cama, desnudas obviamente. Me encontraba encima de ella, mi rostro en su hombro, con una vista excelente de sus pechos. Mi brazo sobre su abdomen y mi pierna entre las suyas.

Siento como acaricia mi cabello y escucho su risa.

Gail... si no nos levantamos llegaremos tarde-dice mientras me aparta un mechón de cabello del rostro.  
mmmmm…- solo le respondo.

Nos quedamos así un par de minutos antes de que vuelve a insistir.

Gail…-Holly…-contesto con burla.  
Bien si gustas, te puedes quedar el tiempo que quieras- dice Holly mientras trata de levantarse a lo que Yo me aferro más a ella impidiéndoselo. Ella solo se ríe más fuerte.

Estoy demasiado cómoda- le digo mientras me acomodo encima de ella, nuestro pechos tocándose, mi sonrisa en su cuello.

A si que lo aremos de la manera difícil- me contesta.  
A que te re… Aaaah!- grito exaltada cuando en un movimiento me toma fuerte de la cintura dándonos la vuelta haciendo que ahora ella este encima de mí.  
Gran movimiento Nerd!- digo sorprendida una vez que le veo el rostro mientras sonríe triunfalmente.  
Gracias oficial- dice para después darme un beso fugas y levantarse de la cama llevándose la sabana con ella.  
Hey!-reprocho al sentir el frio de la habitación mientras me quedo desnuda en la cama.  
Bonita vista- contesta con un guiño mientras se dirige al baño sin darme la oportunidad de responder.

* * *

Me dirijo a la Morgue, se me hizo tarde, de nuevo. Si Gail continua así, tendré serios problemas con mi jefe quien ya me llamo la atención por ser la cuarta vez este mes en llegar tarde.

Al bajarme de mi auto siento una presencia de tras de mí. Siento como mi cabello se eriza.

Trato de mirar sobre mi hombro pero no logro ver nada fuera de lugar. Así que tomo una respiración profunda y me dirijo hacia adentro.

Entro a mi oficina, tengo que adelantar el artículo de este mes, ya que por cómo están las cosas, necesitare aprovechar todo el tiempo que pueda.

Dra. Stewart- escucho decir a Rodney desde la puerta.  
Si Rodney- contesto mientras tomo mi lugar detrás de mi escritorio  
Necesitan su presencia en una escena del crimen. El Detective Swarek la pidió específicamente- dice mientras se acerca.  
específicamente?- pregunto con suspicacia.  
Bueno, eso es lo que dijo- contesta con una sonrisa.  
Está bien, Gracias Rodney- digo con una sonrisa mientras lo veo partir.

Tal vez, podre adelantar mi artículo cuando regrese... tal vez.

* * *

Llego a la dirección que me indicaron. Creí que sería en algún edificio o una casa, no en medio de una intersección. Puedo ver un choque de carros, una minivan azul marino y un tzuru gris. El choque parecía bastante estrepitoso, pero no veo porque me llamarían a mi, los forenses pueden resolver este tipo de incidentes sin ningún problema.

Bajo de mi auto, con todo lo que necesito y me dirijo hacia la escena del crimen. Había muchas personas alrededor. Todos con celular en mano, otros con cámaras. Tratando de ver desde atrás de la cinta amarilla.

Al llegar localizo a los Detective Swarek y Nash. Con ellos están MCnally y Díaz. Parecían bastante entretenidos con algo.

Dra. Stewart la estábamos esperando- Dice Swarek con su típica sonrisa con hoyuelos  
Detectives- digo mientras los miro a ambos- Hola Holly- Trace…  
Nos quedamos viendo los tres un poco incomodos.

A sí que… que es lo que necesitan- digo volteando a ver por toda la escena sin ni siquiera ver un cuerpo aquí.

Si claro, bueno se trata de esto- dice Swarek mientras se hace a un lado, dejándome ver una gran bolsa de gimnasia en la cajuela del Tzuru gris.

Yo solo le dirijo una mirada desconcertada a lo que quería decir. El solo sonríe mas.

Tomo uno de los guantes de exploración de mi mochila y me lo pongo, para poder abrir la maleta, y al hacerlo me quedo sin respiración.

Wooow- digo con las cejas levantadas.  
Te dije que sería como navidad para ella- dice Traci mientras me sonríe.

* * *

Estoy patrullando con Price, había escuchado por Díaz que hubo un gran atraco. Tenían un testigo ocular, y fugitivo y una escena del crimen bastante interesante que pidieron a Holly personalmente. A si que ahora me dirigía a la morgue.

Le pido a Price que me recoja en una hora mientras salgo de la patrulla y entro a la morgue.

Me dirijo directo al laboratorio y por primera vez me doy cuenta que la puerta está cerrada. Trato de abrirla de nuevo pero estaba cerrado con candado.

Decido tocar para que me abra.

Un momento- la escucho responder después de tocar la puerta un par de veces, insistentemente en realidad.

Tardo varios minutos en aparecer.

Vaya nerd ya era hora- digo mientras entro- se puede saber porque cerraste la... Pero qué diablos!- exclamo sin pensar mientras me detengo delante de su mesa de autopsias.  
Hola a ti también- dice mientras la escucho caminar hacia mí.  
Entonces de esto se trataba- digo volteando a verla.  
A si es…- dice mientras me abraza por detrás y coloca su mentón sobre mi hombro.  
Debe de ser como navidad para ti- digo con sorna y ella solo me pellizca la cadera- Heey!

No podía apartar la vista de lo que se encontraba en la mesa. Eran 5 cabezas. Parecían ser tres hombres y dos mujeres de diferentes edades. Las cabezas estaban decapitadas justo donde el cuello se conecta con el torax.

Y que estabas haciendo, digo, aparte de tener una plática muy interesante con tus amigos- digo volteando a verla.  
Oye un poco de respeto Gail- dice mientras da un paso hacia atrás.  
Hey Hey, lo siento, estuvo fuera de lugar- digo volteando para estar delante de ella y tomar sus manos entre las mías.

Pero de verdad, que sabemos de ellos- digo mientras la miro a los ojos.

Bueno, en realidad no mucho todavía. Se está buscando en la base de datos de la policía mientras hago una descripción detallada y busco coincidencias de ADN. Eh detectado que fueron decapitado post mortem, no puedo determinar la causa de muerte, pues no tengo forma de saberlo solo por sus cráneos- termina de decir con un suspiro mientras nos arrastra hasta su escritorio donde se reclina y me coloca delante de ella.

Lo interesante es que, quien quiera que lo haya hecho, tiene bases de conocimiento quirúrgicas- a que te refieres- pregunto mientras me acerco para colocar mis manos en su cintura.

Que el corte es limpio, casi perfecto- tu lo hubieras echo mejor no nerd?- le digo con burla a lo que ella solo inclina la cabeza y niega con una sonrisa en sus labios.  
Lo que quiero decir, es que si yo hubiera querido decapitar a alguien, no lo hubiera echo a ese nivel, además que la muerte de las victimas sucedieron con solo algunos días de diferencia- contesta.

Estas diciendo que no sabemos cuándo fueron acecinados? Alguna línea de tiempo?- insisto.  
Ese es otro problema, al parecer fueron congelados durante algún tiempo- contesta  
Que quieres decir?- pregunto  
Que al parecer fueron conservados a temperaturas óptimas para conservar los cuerpos, o al menos las cabezas- dice pensativamente.  
Así que, buscamos básicamente a el papa de Frankenstein?- digo con una sonrisa

Eres imposible, pero tengo que estar de acuerdo contigo- contesta con una sonrisa  
Enserio?- digo sorprendida  
bueno, piénsalo- dice mientras se aparta de mí y se dirige al centro del laboratorio.  
Tenemos cinco cabezas, cinco personas de diferentes edades que van desde 18 a 40 años aproximadamente, pero que fueron decapitadas por la misma técnica quirúrgica y que fueron conservados por medios físicos exactos para conservar los tejidos, pero no solo eso- dice con evidente excitación mientras se pasea de un lado a otro- no podemos identificar causa ni hora de muerte- continua mientras se detiene a verme- así que porque? Porque alguien se tomaría tantas molestias en decapitar los cuerpos, porque solo tenían las cabezas?- me dice más como una pregunta retórica.

Gail, que es lo que te interesaría de una cabeza?- pregunta ahora esperando mi respuesta-es decir, para tomarte tantas molestias y el riesgo de que te atrapen?  
No lo se- digo negando confundida  
El cerebro Gail! Es decir, los médicos utilizan el cerebro de diferentes especies para probar teorías y fármacos- dice mientras se acerca a mi.

Entonces… buscaríamos un lugar equipado, con personas especializadas…- como la morgue?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño.  
Como la morgue-Contesta mientras sonríe.

Hospitales?- Hospitales- Confirma.

* * *

Después de analizar el caso, hable con Swarek y Trace para informar los avances de Holly. Después de eso solo almorzamos en su oficina hasta que Price fue por mi, para dirigirnos a la división.

Peck, Price, A la sala de reuniones- dice Frank desde su oficina.

Entramos y todos estaban ya reunidos ahí. Había imágenes de la escena del crimen en ambas pizarras así como imágenes de las cabezas y del testigo.

A si que escuchen todos- dice Frank desde el podio  
Ya todos sabe de qué trata, asi que vamos al grano. Swarek-dice mientras mira a Swarek para informarnos.  
Bien, hemos estado investigando, gracias a la investigación proporcionada por los forenses, pudimos reducir la búsqueda a Hospitales, de la región y hemos encontrado los cuerpos a los que pertenecían las cabezas.  
A si es y no hay vinculación alguna entre las víctimas- Interviene Traci mientras da un paso hacia adelante- al parecer no hay relación entre las víctimas, diferentes causas de muerte, diferente modus operandi, difieren en todo, excepto que todos se encontraban en la morgue del Hospital General de Toronto. Donde fueron decapitados y robados

Y cuales fueron las causas de muerte?- pregunta Epstein desde el fondo de la sala haciendo que volteemos a verlo.  
Bueno, como dije, todas las causas de muerte son diferentes, Infarto al corazón, herida por arma de fuego, nada relacionado entre si- le responde Traci.  
Tienen algo sobre el fugitivo?- pregunta Mcnally esta vez  
Bueno, el auto está a nombre de Raquel Melar, quien reporto el robo esta mañana.

Se levantó el reporte, a partir de la descripción que nos dio el testigo, en un radio de 10 manzanas, del hospital a la dirección de donde se robaron el auto- contesta Traci señalando el mapa.

A si que, buscamos a un Hombre, mediados de los 20, delgado, cabello castaño, 1.80m2 aproximadamente- dice Swarek

Peck, Price, ir al hospital para investigar quien tenia acceso a la morgue, quiero los horarios, cuantos cuerpos quedaron, lo quiero todo- dice viéndome a los ojos a lo que yo solo asiento.

Puedes creerlo? Cinco cabezas, vas a un llamado y de repente, PUM! Cinco cabezas!- dice Price desde el asiento del copiloto.  
si, todo un escándalo- contesto sin importancia.

Entramos al hospital y nos dirigimos a la morgue, no sin perdernos antes.

Gail creo que es por acá!- grita Price desde el otro lado de un pasillo largo.

Se suponía que era simple. Sótano, pasillo a la derecha, después a la izquierda, tercera puerta. Pero al parecer no fue así.

Nop, olvídalo, no es aquí- dice Price en cuanto llego a su encuentro.  
Sabes que, olvídalo. Preguntare- digo siguiendo de largo.

Sigo un pasillo más y giro a la derecha. Todos los pasillos eran iguales, las puertas eran iguales, y las ventanas estaban con las cortinas cerradas, me daba escalofríos.

Price!... Price!- me doy la vuelta para regresar, no parecía haber nadie aquí. Ahora ni siquiera Chloe.

Al llegar a una esquina puedo escuchar pasos provenientes del pasillo que acababa de dejar.

Price?…- digo mientras me acerco al sonido de los pasos mientras coloco mi mano sobre mi arma.

Al doblar la esquina lo veo. Hombre, veinte y tantos, cabello oscuro, largo. Mezclilla, sudadera azul. Intentando entrar a una de las puertas.

Hey!- digo haciendo que se sobresalga. Se veía tenso.  
Señor dese la vuelta por favor- digo pero parece no escucharme.  
Señor, dese la vuelta- digo con voz más firme.

El parece sobre pensarlo y se da la vuelta.

Oficial- dice finalmente mientras me mira  
Oficial Peck, como se llama?-le pregunto.  
Yo?... eh, yo soy…-empieza a decir mientras evita mi mirada.  
Señor, está bien?- digo dando un paso hacia el.  
Señor, le voy a pedir que se identifique- digo de nuevo.

Gail!- grita Price asiendo que voltee a verla y de repente todo fue demasiado rápido.

Siento un golpe en la cara que hace que pierda el equilibrio y caiga al suelo. Por un segundo veo como el suelo se mueve.

Hey! Deténgase policía!- grita Price mientras se acerca corriendo hacia mi.

Gail estas bien?- me pregunta.  
si, si estoy bien! Ve por el!-le digo mientras coloco mi mano sobre mi mejilla. Maldita sea!

Aquí oficial Peck! Necesitamos refuerzos, perseguimos a sospechoso, misma descripción del testigo- voy disiento a través de mi radio mientras trato de ir hacia donde se fue Price.

Aquí central, los refuerzos van en camino- crepita mi radio

Gail!-Escucho decir a Price desde un pasillo a la derecha de donde estaba  
Price, que paso? Donde esta?- digo al llegar con ella  
No lo sé, lo perdí!- dice tomando aire.

Mierda!- esto no podía ser peor.

* * *

Peck! A mi oficina!- un paso, solo un paso dentro de la División y ya me habían gritado. Genial

Entro a su oficina, y el solo me observa y me señala la silla delante de su escritorio.

Que sabemos?- me pregunta.  
Bueno, el chico que escapo de nosotros es Alex Kent 28 años, tenía 3 meses haciendo sus prácticas en el hospital, sobre la degeneración neuronal. Su familia es de Minnesota, parece no tener familiares aquí- digo mientras dejo mi block de notas aun lado.

Se le ha avisado a Swarek ahora van rumbo a su casa para investigarlo- digo contundentemente  
Bien, háganme saber en cuanto sepan algo, aunque no sea un homicidio, esto ha levantado mucho revuelo, no necesitamos más problemas aquí, puedes retirarte- termina diciendo mientras señala la puerta.

Ah y Peck- me dice cuando estoy en el marco de la puerta haciendo que voltee a verlo.  
Ponte algo de hielo ahí- dice con una sonrisa burlona  
Si señor- contesto simplemente.

* * *

El resto del turno, se pasó tranquilo, Swarek y Mcnally se dedicaron a buscar información sobre el sospechoso. No parecía haber nada relevante más que su obsesión por las cabezas mutiladas.

Me encuentro en los vestuarios, decidí una ducha rápida, para dirigirme al departamento de Holly para ordenar algo de cenar y ver una película.

Nerd, estas alimentándome esta noche, llegare en 15- Enviar.

Tomo mis cosas y salgo al estacionamiento, subo a mi coche y veo que Holly me ha respondido.

Algo nuevo oficial?- es su respuesta  
Si, que quiero Pizza- Enviar.

Me encuentro en mi oficina, los mensajes de Gail son tanto sorprendentes como desconcertantes. Tal como su persona, y por alguna razón me fascinaban. Decido darme prisa en lo que estoy haciendo.

Los cuerpos de las víctimas habían llegado a mi laboratorio por la tarde. Tenía los reportes forenses en mi escritorio, los cuales tenía que leer y verificar. Me iba a tomar siglos ya que No solo tengo que identificar nueva evidencia, tengo que correr las pruebas nuevas con las anteriores, y por lo poco que había leído, los reportes eran tan descuidados que dudaba que los habían hecho realmente los Médicos Adscritos.

Me sumerjo en el segundo cuerpo para realizar las pruebas necesarias para compararlas con el siguiente reporte cuando siento una presencia detrás de mí.

Se puede saber desde cuando estás ahí parada?- pregunto sin voltear  
Lo suficiente- la escucho decir, yo solo sonrió.  
A sí que, entretenida Nerd?- pregunta mientras avanza hacia mi  
Más de lo que quisiera- digo finalmente volteando a verla  
Gail! Pero qué diablos- suelto mientras acerco mis manos a su rostro  
Wooow, Holly No!- dice mientras me toma de las muñecas para alejarme  
Que?, ah si lo siento- me alejo apenada hacia el lava manos. Había olvidado que tenía los guantes de exploración puestos.

Me quito el delantal y los lentes protectores y me lavo las manos.

Pero que te paso?- digo mientras me seco las manos acercándome a ella  
No es nada Holls- me dice sonriendo  
Que no es nada? Déjame verte- digo tomándola por las mejillas  
Eh dicho que no es nada- dice mientras hace una mueca

Puedo ver el corte en su labio inferior, está un poco hinchado, y puedo empezar a ver el inicio de una tonalidad morada en la comisura del labio.

Holly, de verdad estoy bien- dice de nuevo.  
Lo sé, Honey- digo simplemente mientras le doy un casto beso. Y siento su sonrisa.

A si que a mi casa- digo alejándome.  
Si, por favor!- contesta con una sonrisa mientras me besa de nuevo.

* * *

Bien escuchar todos!- grita Swarek desde el podio durante el desfile  
Nuestro amigo, Alex Kent conocido como el jinete sin cabeza- dice mientras toda la sala se llena de risas.  
Hemos podido ingresar a su computadora personal y lo que descubrimos, es…. Interesante- dice mientras apunta el control remoto hacia la televisión.

Lo que Apareció en la TV nos dejó asombrados, se trataba de Alex Kent perdiendo el control. Gritaba des controlado, mientras empieza a tirar todo lo que se encontraba en la habitación.

Que significa esto?- pregunta Díaz en el momento en que Swarek detiene el video.  
Bueno eso queridos amigos, se llama, Estado maniaco- dice viéndonos a todos- al parecer nuestro amigo sufre de bipolaridad, y por lo que ha dicho en los otros videos, ha dejado su medicación hace aproximadamente 3 semanas.

A sí que poner atención todos, necesitamos encontrarlo antes de que su estado ponga en riesgo no solo cuerpos sin vida- dice esta vez con un tono más severo.

Vamos a poner patrullas vigilando su casa, el hospital y daremos aviso a sus padres por si se llega a comunicarse con ellos- dice Frank colocándose a un lado de Swarek.  
Sin más, tener cuidado, servir y proteger! Y cuidar sus cabezas!- termina diciendo mientras nos paramos para ver nuestros deberes en la pizarra.

Hey Gail, tu y yo!- dice Chris delante de la pizarra mientras levanta la mano para chocar los cincos.  
Yo solo lo miro con indiferencia.  
Vamos Gail, será divertido- dice sonriendo  
Bien, tú pagas el almuerzo- contesto con una sonrisa forzada mientras salgo de la habitación.

* * *

Nos tocó estar delante de la casa del sospechoso, íbamos de civiles, con un auto no registrado. Su casa era un departamento en el 5to piso de un edificio. Delante de él estaba un parque, donde nos encontrábamos estacionados.

A sí que… Gail, como van las cosas entre tú y Holly- dice Chris mientras evita mi mirada fingiendo que no le daba importancia.  
Me perdí, es de tu incumbencia por qué…?- le digo mientras dejo la pregunta al aire.  
Bueno, es solo que…- solo que Chris?- lo interrumpo mientras lo veo.  
Nada, solo nada- dice sin querer voltear a verme todavía.  
Chris, que es lo que te pasa con Holly- le pregunto más severamente.

Recuerdo ese día donde Holly había tomado muy mal la actitud de Chris en el Penny.

Yo no tengo nada Gail- contesta simplemente  
Díaz, si tienes algo que decir, hazlo de una buena vez- digo sin apartarle la mirada de encima.  
Es solo que… Sospechoso- dice desconcertándome  
Que es sospechoso?- pregunto  
No Gail! Ahí está el sospechoso-Dice apuntando la acera delante del edificio.  
Ok, vamos- digo mientras abro la puerta.

Aquí Peck, vemos al sospechoso está a punto de entrar a su edificio- digo a través del radio escondido dentro de nuestras ropas.  
Muy bien, no lo pierdan de vista, vamos en camino- Dice Traci a través del intercomunicador.

Salimos del coche pero nos mantenemos a una distancia segura. Lo vemos entrar al edificio. Le doy una señal a Díaz, para esperar a que entre al elevador y seguirlo por las escaleras.

Tomamos las escaleras laterales del edificio y subimos lo más rápido posible. Maldita sea, tenía que ser el quinto piso.

Al llegar, buscamos su departamento, estaba doblando la esquina.

Aquí, Peck, cuál es su 20- digo por el intercomunicador.  
Llegaremos en 5- contesta Swarek

Chris me da una mirada y se lo que quiere decir. Desenfundamos nuestras armas y nos ponemos en posición. Al contar tres doblamos la esquina y puedo ver la puerta del departamento del sospechoso. Nos colocamos a cada lado de la misma. Puedo ver que la puerta está entre abierta. Pero eso no es lo que me llama la atención, Lo es la mancha de sangre de la manija de la puerta.

Chris y yo nos damos una última mirada antes de ponernos en posición para entrar.

Empujo la puerta lo más silencioso que puedo, mientras Chris se coloca delante de ella con el arma levantada. Ingresamos a la casa lo más silencioso que podamos. Es un pasillo corto que conecta lo que parece ser una sala. Camino detrás de Díaz hasta llegar ahí. Hay dos puertas, una a la izquierda y otra a la derecha. Me dirijo hacia la derecha que parece ser una habitación. La abro lentamente con el arma levantada. La habitación es pequeña, solo una cama, una cómoda y un armario pequeño. Hay una puerta que supongo es el baño, me dirijo ahí y abro la puerta. Esta vacío.

Regreso a la sala y me encuentro con Díaz.

Aquí no hay nadie Gail- dice mirándome sin poder creer que no esté aquí.  
Peck, Díaz, cuál es su 20- dice Swarek por el intercomunicador.  
Estamos en el departamento del sospechoso, el no está aquí- termino de decir apenas antes de escuchar un ruido proveniente de la puerta principal.

Díaz y yo apuntamos al mismo tiempo.

Wow! Tranquilos- dice Traci con las manos levantadas, con Swarek detrás de ella.  
Y bien, que tenemos- dice Pasando sobre Traci.

No, no lo sabemos, lo vimos entrar al edificio, entrar al ascensor y detenerse en este mismo piso- contesta Díaz  
Había, sangre en la manija, supusimos que estaría aquí- Digo mientras veo como Traci y Swarek miran alrededor.  
Como han entrado- Pregunta Traci volteando a vernos.  
La puerta estaba abierta- Contesta Chris.

Bien, no toquen nada, que vengan de nuevo los forenses, veremos de que se trata, la sangre en la puerta- Dice Traci hacia nosotros.  
Mejor a un, que Venga Holly, ahora que ella ha tomado control de todo el caso- Dice Swarek dándome una sonrisa, yo solo entre cierro los ojos a él.

No me gusta la idea que Holly se involucre más de lo necesario en este caso. Pero ya que una idea se le mete a la cabeza, no había forma de hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Eh Peck, nos haces los honores- Dice Swarek, haciendo reír a Traci en respuesta.

Yo le doy una mirada antes de salir del departamento para llamarle.

Hey Oficial, ya extrañándome?- contesta Holly después del tercer timbre  
Mmm… Nerd dónde estás?- pregunto  
En el laboratorio, pasa algo?- pregunta cambiando el tono de voz a uno más severo.  
No… Bueno si, tenemos nueva evidencia en el Departamento de Alex Kent, Swarek ha pedido que vengas a revisarlo- le digo- pero si tienes mucho trabajo puede venir alguien más- digo apresuradamente antes de tener su respuesta.  
No, está bien, iré para haya- dice con tono de voz serio.  
Bueno, si si esta bien, entonces te esperamos aquí- contesto simplemente.  
Bien, llego en 20 oficial, Adiós- dice esperando a que cuelgue yo.  
Adiós Nerd- digo simplemente antes de colgar.

No había forma de que me iría sin esperarla.

Como dijo Holly, en 20 minutos estaba estacionándose delante del edificio. Yo la esperaba en la puerta principal del mismo.

Hola Oficial- dice con su sonrisa de lado que hace que sonría en reconocimiento.  
Hola Nerd- digo cuando llega delante de mí y me da un casto beso en los labios  
Holly! Estamos trabajando!- digo mientras me aparto y volteo a ver si alguien nos ha visto.  
Eres linda cuando te sonrojas- dice mientras se ríe y pasa de largo dejándome ahí mismo. Con las mejillas ardiendo.

Llegamos al departamento y le indico la muestra de sangre en la puerta. Ella se detiene para tomar fotografías y muestras, además de buscar huellas más resientes.

Después de analizar todo lo necesario de ahí, entramos al departamento.

Detectives- dice Holly al encontrarse con los chicos.  
Dra. Stewart- contesta simplemente Swarek.

Ya te explico Peck- le dice Swarek  
A si es, ya eh tomado todo lo necesario de la puerta. Han movido algo más aquí?- pregunta mientras gira para ver todo el departamento.  
No, todo está tal cual entramos- dice Traci saliendo de la cocina.  
Bien, tomare algunas fotos para compararlas con las anteriores, ver si ha movido o tomado algo que nos pueda indicar su paradero- dice Holly mientras toma la cámara de fotos.  
Bien bien, la oficial Peck se ha ofrecido para vigilar la escena mientras hace su trabajo- dice Swarek mostrando a un mas sus hoyuelos. Dios que quiero matarlo en este momento. Holly solo sonríe en respuesta.

Traci y Swarek se fueron directo a la 15, para buscar más pistas del paradero del Sr. Kent, Díaz fue hacer un reconocimiento de todo el piso, en busca de pistas de por donde se pudo haber escapado. Mientras yo me quede con Holly mientras hacia su trabajo.

A sí que, tenemos algo nuevo sobre los cuerpos- pregunto mientras veo como recolecta nueva evidencia.  
No realmente, aparte de encontrar inconsistencias en los reportes- dice mientras guarda una muestra  
A que te refieres- le pregunto  
Descuidos propios de la autopsias, detalles no mencionados, ese tipo de cosas- dice mientras toma ahora la cámara de fotos.

Yo la observo todo el tiempo, podía ver como fruncía el ceño ante algo fuera de lo común. Como mordía su labio inferior y como sostenía la respiración entre cada clic de la cámara.

Al terminar de tomar las fotos que necesitaba, voltea a verme. Nos quedamos mirando por lo que se sintieron horas. Veo como se forma una sonrisa en sus labios y automáticamente sonrió en respuesta, y antes de poder reaccionar, siento el flash de la luz directo en mi cara.

Parpadeo un par de veces y frunzo el ceño ante su impulso.

Lo siento, te veías demasiado linda- dice simplemente, y yo solo sonrió más grande.

* * *

Peck, algo nuevo sobre la escena del crimen- pregunta Swarek cuando nos ve a Chris y a mi entrar en la división.  
Aun no, Holly sigue procesando las muestras- contesto mientras me dirijo a mi escritorio  
Bien, avísanos en cuanto sepa algo- termina gritando Swarek mientras se dirige a la sala de detectives.

Por supuesto- digo apenas en un susurro mientras me inclino en mi silla.

* * *

Logre revisar los informes de tres de los cinco cuerpos y organizar la nueva evidencia del departamento del Sr. Kent. Logre sacar huellas parciales en la puerta que coincidían con el sospechoso. La sangre en la puerta a un se procesaba, mientras tenia a un equipo forense procesando las imágenes que tome el dio de hoy, para valorarlas con las anteriores.

Estaba exhausta, tenía un montan de papeleo para hacer, así como finalizar el artículo de este mes. Sentía mi cabeza explotar, y mi visión empezaba a hacerse borrosa, bueno, más de lo que ya era. Así que decidí terminar por el día de hoy. Eran casi las 11pm, pero no podía soportar estar más tiempo aquí. Así que catalogue las muestras, ordene la papelería y guarde los cuerpos para continuar mañana.

Tome finalmente mis cosas y Salí de mi oficina.

Al salir del edificio podía ver la tranquilidad de la ciudad. El aire fresco de la noche se sentía fantástico. Me detuve un segundo en el estacionamiento y tome un respiro profundo mientras cerraba los ojos.

Al llegar a mi auto, busco en mi bolso las llaves cuando de repente, tengo la sensación de ser observada, volteo hacia los lados, pero el lugar parecía desierto. Me apresuro a buscar mis llaves y cuando al fin las sostengo en mi mano escucho un estruendo detrás de mí.

* * *

Este caso se nos estaba yendo de las manos, estaba exhausta. Eran las 12:25pm y yo seguía enterrada entre informes, la mayoría de las pruebas eran inconsistentes. Alex Kent podría ser alguien con psicosis, pero no era para nada estúpido.

Nos tendió una trampa a Díaz y a mí, cuando estábamos seguros de poder atraparlo, pero logro desaparecer delante de nuestras narices. Y aun no logro averiguar cómo.

Es todo me voy!- digo mientras aviento el informe que tenía en las manos.

Doy un largo respiro y me levanto mientras tomo todos los informes y los acomodo en una esquina de mi escritorio para después tomar mis cosas del cajón superior y una bolsa de Chesse puff escondida.

Hey Gail a dónde vas?- me grita Epstein desde su escritorio.  
A dónde crees? A mi casa- digo con enfado mientras me dirijo hacia la salida- Hasta mañana perdedor- le digo mientras paso su lado ignorando lo que trata de decirme.

Lo único bueno de este día, fue que no tenía que usar mi uniforme por lo cual podía irme directo a mi casa y así lo hago.

Decido mandarle un mensaje a Holly, decirle que iré directo a mi casa, y que la vería mañana para desayunar juntas.

Al terminar de enviar el mensaje, enciendo mi auto y me dirijo a la casa de la fraternidad.

* * *

Me despierto con el sol en el rostro. Tomo una respiración profunda antes de abrir los ojos y mirar el reloj, 7:05am. Me dolía todo el cuerpo. Hoy mi turno iniciaba a las 9:30am, por lo cual si me daba prisa alcanzaría a llegar con Holly y desayunar con ella antes de mi turno.

Tomo toda fuerza de voluntad que pude reunir y me levanto de la cama. Veo mi teléfono celular en la mesa junto a mi cama y recuerdo que Holly no había contestado el mensaje que le mande anoche, así que lo tomo y verifico de nuevo, pero ella no había contestado aun, y eso era bastante raro.

Después de alistar todas mis cosas, y verificar que tenía mi uniforme limpio en la División salgo de la casa de la fraternidad y me dirijo a la casa de Holly.

Al llegar, toco la puerta pero no obtengo respuesta. Intento abrir la puerta para verificar que no tenía candado. Es uno de los grandes defectos de Holly, no entender que es peligroso estando ella sola.

Entro al departamento y lo encuentro en completo silencio. Las luces están apagadas.

Holly? Holly estas aquí?- pregunto pero solo tengo silencio a cambio  
Holly, esto no es divertido- digo mientras me dirijo a la cocina. Pero no había señales de Holly.

Esto no estaba bien, algo no me gustaba.

Dirijo mi mano a mi cadera y me doy cuenta que no tengo mi arma conmigo. Subo las escaleras silenciosamente. Parece haber una luz encendida procedente de la habitación de invitados.

Holly, estas aquí?- vuelvo a preguntar, sin obtener respuesta alguna.

Me acerco a la puerta de la habitación de invitados y logro escuchar un ruido procedente de adentro. Abro ligeramente la puerta con cuidado.

Holly?- pregunto cuando abro completamente la puerta para ser recibida por nada.

La habitación estaba completamente vacía o eso creía. Cuando doy un paso dentro, veo por mi visión periférica una sombra, tomo lo primero que tengo al alcance que es una lámpara que se posa encima de un buro. Giro lo más rápido posible con mi nueva arma en mano cuando de repente algo brinca desde el ropero.

Maaaaaaauuuuu!- y antes de poder reaccionar tengo esta cosa llena de pelo encima de mi haciendo que tire la lámpara al suelo haciendo que se rompa.  
Pero qué Diablos!- grito mientras trato de quitármelo de encima.

Logro agarrarlo de en medio y lo lanzo hacia la cama y veo como rebota en ella y empieza a ensenarme los dientes mientras eriza todo su pelaje.

No podía pesar más de 3kg, era color anaranjado con unos horribles ojos amarillos y me veía como si quisiera arrancarme los ojos con sus horribles patas peludas.

Gail!- escucho detrás de mí haciendo que voltee.

La veo envuelta en una toalla con su cabello cayendo por su espalda mientras las gotas de agua caían por todo el piso.

Nerd donde diablos estabas?!- le pregunto por su repentina aparición  
Como que donde? Tomando una ducha! Tu qué haces aquí?- me pregunta mientras entra a la habitación y se dirige hacia esa bola de pelos.  
Yo que hago aquí? Que hace esa cosa aquí?- digo mientras señalo la bola de pulgas que ahora estaba entre sus brazos.

Ella me mira sorprendida mientras le rasca la cabeza al intruso.

Bueno, el es Bubble- dice con una sonrisa de lado mientras lo levanta a la altura de su rostro y el estúpido gato se estira para frotar su cara con la de ella mientras ronronea.  
Qué?- digo desconcertada- No, no, no… que hace eso aquí Holly? Y Bubble? Enserio?!- digo mientras pongo cara de asco mientras me acerco para verlo mejor.

Al acercarme lo suficiente, Bubble o como se llame voltea a mi y me lanza un zarpazo queriendo arañarme la cara y gruñéndome al no lograrlo.

Bueno, a un estoy pensando en el nombre- termina diciendo Holly con una sonrisa.  
Piensas conservarlo?!- insisto  
Bueno Gail, el necesita un hogar y además esta súper lindo- dice mientras lo besa en la cabeza  
No lo beses Holly! Debe de estar lleno de pulgas!- le digo con irritación  
Vamos Gail, no seas así… y mejor deja me termino de arreglar para irnos a desayunar está bien- dice mientras coloca de nuevo al gato y se acerca a mí para darme un beso pero yo me alejo de ella.

Asco Holly besaste al gato!- digo con horror.

Ella me mira por un momento mientras frunce el ceño, pero después se acerca a y se pone a tan solo unos milímetros de mi cara antes de contestarme.

Bien, tú te lo pierdes- dice mientras se dirige a su cuarto. Dejándome sola con la bola de pelos.

* * *

Vamos Peck!- Dice Oliver mientras salimos de la sala de reuniones.

Nos toca patrullar juntos. Amaba salir a patrullar con él, era como un padre para mí y sabía exactamente que decir y cuando decirlo.

Así que, como van las cosas?- pregunta mientras vamos por la carretera  
Bien, supongo- digo sin verlo  
Bien, Bien…- dice moviendo la cabeza en aprobación.  
Y Holly, como esta?- pregunta. Pero yo no contesto.

Yo solo me limito a ver por la ventana.

1504 tenemos una llamada del Hospital St Patrick, informan haber visto a un Hombre caucásico con la descripción del sospechoso- dicen a través de la radio  
Aquí 1504, vamos en camino- respondo por la radio mientras Oliver enciende las luces.

Llegamos lo más rápido posible, los guardias estaban esperándonos en la entrada.

Oficiales- contesta el más alto  
Nos han llamado?- pregunta Oliver mientras les da la mano, yo solo asiento con la cabeza hacia ellos  
A si es, una de las enfermeras del hospital creyó ver al sospechoso en la planta baja- contesta mientras nos dirigimos dentro del hospital.

Nos dirigimos hacia el sótano, mientras los guardias se quedaban en la planta superior para vigilar que el sospechoso no haya ido a otra área.

Al llegar al sótano, nos encontramos con un pasillo que se dirigía a la derecha, afortunadamente este hospital no era tan grande como el anterior. Nos acercábamos a la puerta cuando escuchamos un fuerte ruido a través de ella.

Nos colocamos a cada lado de la puerta y desenfundamos nuestras armas, contamos en silencio hasta tres y abro la puerta para entrar.

Policía no se mueva!- grita Oliver mientras entramos.

Podemos ver al sospechoso con un tipo de cierra extraña mientras cortaba la cabeza de un cuerpo. El parece no habernos escuchado o eso parecía.

Sr. Kent!-Grita Oliver más fuerte y esta vez logra hacer contacto visual con el sospechoso  
Baje esa cierra y coloque las manos en la cabeza- dice Oliver más tranquilo.

El sospechoso lo mira pero no hace ningún movimiento para bajar la cierra.

Doy unos pasos hacia mi derecha, para buscar otro Angulo, la habitación era bastante grande. A la derecha se encontraban los congeladores, detrás del sospechoso se encontraban dos mesas con todo tipo de instrumentos quirúrgicos y a la izquierda otra mesa de autopsias y una estantería. Pude ver una puerta detrás de mí y me detengo para evitar una posible forma de escape del sospechoso.

Sr. Kent, coloque sobre la mesa la cierra y aléjese lentamente- insiste Oliver pero el sospechoso parece estar metido en su propio mundo.

No nos atrevíamos a movernos, seguíamos apuntándole al sospechoso pero él no daba señales de saber lo que estaba pasando.

Sr. Kent, necesito que baje esa cierra Ahora!- intenta una vez más Oliver pero parece en vano.

Oliver y yo nos miramos y decidimos que teníamos que terminar esto de una buena vez. Doy una respiración profunda y doy una paso hacia él y Oliver hace lo mismo.

Nos acercamos por ambos lados y cuando estábamos a punto de llegar a él, la radio nos sobre salta.

1505 cuál es su 20- crepita fuertemente el radio y antes de poder reaccionar el sospechoso grita haciendo que se me hiele la sangre. Miro con horror como levanta la cierra y empieza a defenderse con ella mientras se voltea hacia mí y se me lanza encima.

Lo veo en cámara lenta, sus ojos, su ira, su miedo, y me quedo congelada.

* * *

Gail estas bien? Gail!..- grita Oliver, pero lo escucho como si estuviera a kilómetros de distancia.

Estoy tirada en el piso, con el cuerpo inmóvil de Alex Kent sobre mí. Cuando logro reaccionar saco mi manos que aun sujetaban con fuerza mi arma de debajo del sospechoso y la enfundo.

Oliver me ayuda a levantarme, para después verificar si el Sr. Kent sigue con vida.

El tiene pulso- dice viéndome- Aquí Oficial Shaw, necesito asistencia médica en la Morgue del Hospital St. Patrick, Sospechoso con herida de bala- dice a través de la radio.  
Gail estas bien? Gail?- dice mientras se acerca a mí y pone sus manos en mis brazos y se acerca para verme de cerca.

Si, Si... no es mía- le digo mientras miro a mi uniforme que está manchado de sangre.

Bien, Honey necesito que te sientes aquí, ok no te muevas, voy a ayudar al Sr. Kent- dice mientras toma unas cosas de una mesa cercana y se arrodilla junto a el mientras presiona sus manos sobre el hombro derecho.

No lo recuerdo bien, todo parece que le haya pasado a alguien más. Él estaba gritando, se dirigía a mí, pero el recuerdo de deslizar mi dedo hacia el gatillo y disparar, era algo que no recordaba haber hecho.

Es por Aquí!- grita Oliver mientras ve hacia mí.

Volteo a ver a tiempo para ver a dos enfermeros y un médico con una especie de camilla corriendo hacia nosotros junto con los guardias que nos acompañaron.

Los enfermeros rompen la ropa del sospechoso para poder localizar la herida de donde brota tanta sangre mientras el medico toma su estetoscopio y empieza a escuchar los pulmones.

Los pulmones están bien, esta taquicardico y presenta signos de shock, hay que llevárnoslo de inmediato- les indica a los enfermeros que inmediatamente se hacen cargo del sospechoso para sellar la herida y transportarlo a la camilla

Oficial está bien- escucho que me pregunta, pero yo no puedo dejar de ver al hombre tirado en el piso.  
Oficial, está usted bien?- pregunta de nuevo esta ves colocándose delante mío, obstruyéndome el camino y haciendo que vuelva a verlo.  
Eh preguntado si está bien? Alguna herida que tenga que ver?- me pregunta viéndome a los ojos directamente.  
No, yo estoy bien… como eh dicho, no es mía- contesto.

Bien de todas formas, tendrá que venir conmigo para comprobarlo- dice mientras voltea a ver a Oliver.  
Oficial- dice viéndolo para comprobar que habíamos entendido.  
Vamos de tras de usted Doc- Contesta solamente.

* * *

No puedo creer que pasemos de nuevo por esto!- grita después de que el Shock de verme aquí haya pasado.  
Primero un oficial llega a mi oficina, Epstein, Díaz, Oliver! Y en el momento en que los veo se que no es porque han traído evidencias- dice mientras se pasea delante de mi sin dejar de mover sus manos por todas partes.  
Ni siquiera tienen que referirse a ti, son solo tres palabras, "Ella está bien", "Ella está bien" son las palabras con las que siempre empiezan y terminan con "Encenderé las luces de la patrulla"- sabes lo que se siente? Tienes alguna idea de lo que es?- termina su diatriba mientras se detiene delante de mí.  
Yo….-No! No lo sabes!- me grita interrumpiéndome.  
Pero lo peor es… lo peor es que esto no terminara nunca, porque eres un oficial de Policía, y esta es tu vida- dice mientras su voz baja por lo menos una octava mientras que evita mi mirada.  
Holly… Lo siento- digo mientras me levanto de la camilla de exploración.

No traía mi uniforme, me lo habían quitado porque estaba lleno de la sangre del sospechoso, así que era evidencia. Estaba vestida con una camisa negra y un pans gris de la academia.

Holly evitaba mi mirada, creo que más que estar furiosa conmigo, estaba triste. Al llegar a la sala de urgencias Oliver mando a Díaz por Holly para que viniera. Desafortunadamente no la pude ver hasta un par de horas después ya que tuve que dar mi declaración después de que el médico me revisara por una posible lesión, pero además de un fuerte golpe en mi costado donde el sospechoso había caído encima de mí, no tenía lesión alguna.

Holly por favor mírame- le digo mientras tomo su barbilla- Lo siento, Prometo que no…  
No, no lo hagas- dice dando un paso hacia atrás- no prometas cosas que no puedas cumplir- dice mientras me da la espalda.

La miro abrasarse a sí misma mientras sus hombros empiezan a temblar ligeramente. Sé que está a punto de llorar, y es por mi culpa.

Me acerco por detrás de ella y rodeo su cintura con mis manos mientras coloco mi nariz en la parte posterior de su cuello y tomo una respiración profunda. No hace falta decir nada por ahora, ella esta tensa por un momento pero después relaja su espalda y se inclina hacia atrás en mí, yo le respondo dándole un pequeño beso en el cuello.

Oficial Peck… oh lo siento- escuchamos decir a alguien detrás de nosotros haciendo que voltee a ver mientras Holly se aparta de mi.

Era el medico que me reviso en cuanto llegue, había olvidado que dijo que volvería cuando mis placas estuvieran listas.

Sus radiografías están listas, parece que no tiene ninguna costilla fracturada, solo son contusiones- dice con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Siento a Holly moverse detrás de mí. Sabía que no había volteado antes porque temía que viera que había llorado.

Puedo verlas?- dice Holly mientras se coloca a un lado mío- las Radiografías, puedo verlas?  
Mmm…- titubea el medico viendo hacia mí y yo solo asiento con una sonrisa sabiendo que pasaría ahora- sí, seguro- contesta finalmente mientras se las entrega.  
Holly las sostiene sobre su cabeza contra la luz mientras las observa- parecen estar muy penetradas, y la técnica está mal- dice mientras frunce el ceño- pero que no hay fractura, dice mientras se las entrega. El doctor parece un poco desconcertado pero finalmente las toma de vuelta.

Bueno, quedando claro eso- dice nerviosamente- no hay motivo para que permanezca más tiempo aquí, enseguida tramitaremos su alta oficial Peck, las enfermeras le avisaran cuando pueda retirarse- dice con una sonrisa mientras se retira de la habitación.

Eso fue rudo lo sabes- digo volteando a ver a Holly  
Disculpa- dice viéndome  
Ya sabes, lo de intimidar al buen doctor- digo como me acerco a ella y coloco mis manos en sus caderas.  
Pero, me ha puesto cachonda- digo en susurro a centímetros de sus labios y ella solo lo niega divertida.

* * *

Miaaww-Holly no te has desecho de eso?- digo señalando la bola de pelos que se restriega en mis pies evitando que pueda caminar bien.  
Donut, tranquilo- dice mientras se agacha para levantarlo  
Donut?- pregunto viéndola  
Bueno, Le gustan…- dice con una sonrisa avergonzada  
A que te refieres?... No te atreverías- digo entre cerrando los ojos y ella solo me sonríe  
Holly!- grito haciendo que el gato gruña en respuesta.  
Lo siento Gail, sacaba unas cosas y una se cayó al suelo, y bueno, a él le gusto, no es así señor Donut- termina diciendo mientras le rasca por detrás de la oreja y el estúpido gato ronronea en respuesta.

No puedo creerlo- digo mientras subo las escaleras para dirigirme a la habitación  
Vamos Gail, te comprare más- dice mientras me sigue.  
Oh eso tenlo por seguro- digo deteniéndome en el marco de la puerta y volteando a verla haciendo que casi choque con ella.  
Ah y Holly- digo viéndola a los ojos- esa cosa no entra a la habitación.  
Gail…- dice para empezar a protestar pero la detengo levantando mi mano hacia su rostro.  
Es enserio Holly, es el o yo- digo con toda seriedad- así que tú decides- termino diciendo mientras me volteo para dirigirme al centro de la habitación y al hacerlo deslizo mi camisa por mi cabeza.

Y justo antes de entrar al baño, me detengo en la puerta para deshacerme de mi sostén y dejarlo caer al suelo antes de entrar.

* * *

**HOLA! FINALMENTE! PASO MUCHO TIEMPO DE VERDAD LO SIENTO! TENGO QUE DECIRLES QUE ESTA HISTORA TENIA UN CAMINO COMPLETAMENTE DIFERENTE! PERO DE TODAS FORMAS VENDRAN COSAS INTERESANTES.  
*GP21 REALMENTE SOY TU FAN! HAHAHA NO ENCERIO, ME ENCANTAN TUS HISTORIAS RIGOR SAMSA! I3 IT! Y PERDON POR NO SUBIR EN INGLES, PERO ES QUE MI INGLES APESTA!  
*TSUNE-SAMA GRACIAS POR TU APOYO, ERES INCREIBLE!  
A TODOS LOS DEMAS MIL GRACIAS!**

**TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR MAS RAPDIO(:**


	28. Retroceso

Shit Holly- podía sentir sus dedos moviéndose dentro de mi, su brazo derecho sujetándome fuertemente de mi cintura.

Te sientes tan bien-me susurra en el oído.

El agua de la regadera caía sobre nosotras mientras trataba de aferrarme con todo lo que podía a la pared delante de mi.

Dios Holly... Nno puuedo maas- digo entrecortada.

Shhh... Solo déjate llevar- susurra en mi oído antes de morder mi cuello

Gail estas escuchándome?.. Gail!

Te escucho Steve, deja de gritarme- contesto con mal humor a través del ínter comunicador.

Gail necesito que te concentres- Estoy concentrada- le interrumpo.

Bien...- dice con un suspiro.

Porque si algo te pasa, mama me matara- lo escucho decir, aunque sospecho que lo dice mas para el mismo que para mi.

Es la ultima noche Gail, todo saldrá bien entiendes?- continua

Lo Se- contesto simplemente.

Me encontraba en un coche, camaro negro 2015, vidrios oscuros. definitivamente me hacia pensar que había escogido mal mi carrera. Estaba en el asiento trasero, Jeff se encontraba conduciendo, era mi respaldo de la 27. Desde donde estábamos podíamos ver el gran edificio abandonado donde seria la entrega.

Se suponía que seria sencillo, dos días, máximo 3, sustituir a Avril, hacer la compra, conseguir el arresto. Pero por supuesto que no fue así.

Gail, aferrate al plan y todo saldrá bien- escucho decir a Steve de nuevo.

Steve...- si?...- Cállate.

Podía escuchar su risa aunque trataba de disimularlo.

Es la hora- dice Jeff mientras me ve por el retrovisor.

Bien, vamos...

Necesitamos repetirlo- decía simplemente su mensaje, haciéndome sonreír mientras recordaba lo de esta mañana.

Tenlo por seguro- respondo.

Quien hubiera dicho que el sexo en la ducha seria la mejor forma de iniciar mi día.

Peck- escucho que dicen mi nombre haciendo que voltee a ver hacia arriba para encontrar a Callahan viéndome.

Podemos hablar?- solo me limito a verlo desde atrás de mi escritorio.

Es importante- insiste ya que ve que no hago ningún esfuerzo para moverme.

Claro- digo con un encogimiento de hombros mientras me levanto.

Veo como niega con la cabeza mientras paso delante de el hacia la oficina de los detectives.

Espera- me dice mientras se pone aun lado mío y me toma del codo.

Ei ei!- contesto molesta mientras me zafo de su agarre.

El suspira exasperado, estoy a un paso de el y me doy cuenta de su aspecto.

Volvía a tener la barba descuidada de días sin afeitar, el cabello era un desastre, su camisa estaba arrugada y fuera de los pantalones, y si fuera necesario, podía oler su falta de aseo.

Solo sígueme Peck- dice mientras se rasca la frente y camina lejos de la oficina de detectives.

Yo frunzo el ceño mientras lo veo caminar, pero al final decido seguirlo.

Se detiene en una de las salas de interrogatorio y abre la puerta para que entre. Y así lo hago.

En la sala se encontraba una mujer, treinta y tantos, de mi misma estatura, cabello azabache, largo sujeto en una coleta, traje oscuro.

Peck, te presento a Victoria, detective de la 31- dice Callahan detrás de mi.

No volteo a verlo, en su lugar solo observo a esta tal Victoria.

Bien, puede funcionar- dice la mujer delante de mi.

Es buena?- pregunta ignorando mi cara de "estas bromeando perra" mientras me rodea para verme en todos los angulos.

Lo es- contesta Callahan simplemente.

Bien, me pueden decir que esta pasando?- digo exasperada de su juego.

No le as dicho?- dice la mujer ignorando me de nuevo, definitivamente no me caía bien

Bueno, debes de tener la primicia- dice con burla Callahan.

Se miran el uno al otro en una especie de platica interna.

Bueno, es suficiente- digo molesta al ser tratada como si no estuviera presente. así que doy media vuelta para salir de la habitación cuando siento una mano en mi brazo, De nuevo, haciendo que me detenga.

Si quieres conservar esa mano, te sugiero que me sueltes- digo mientras volteo a verla directo a los ojos.

Ella me observa durante un momento sin moverse.

Bien, definitivamente funcionara- contesta con una sonrisa.

Emm hola? - digo nerviosamente cuando me acerco a Traci.

Hey! Holly hola!- dice con una sonrisa nerviosa, al voltear a verme

Hey traci- digo un poco incomoda.

Hey...- dice de nuevo.

la observo un momento y puedo ver su nerviosismo claramente.

Así que.. Que puedo hacer por ti- dice al sentir el incomodo silencio.

Si, bueno, venia para saber de Gail- digo un poco avergonzada

No había sabido nada de ella desde hace dos días, lo ultimo que hablamos fue ese ultimo mensaje sobre el sexo en la ducha. Y la verdad estaba un poco inquieta al respecto, ella no estaba en silencio por tanto tiempo, al menos no conmigo, o eso quería pensar, Dios! Divago dentro de mi cabeza.

Gail?- dice Traci sacándome de mi encinamiento.

si Gail, ya sabes la rubia, snark- digo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Si claro que se que Gail Holly- dice con una sonrisa un tanto fingida.

Traci, que esta pasando- digo un poco mas seria.

Nada Holly por supuesto que nada- contesta.

Mmmm ook... Me puedes decir donde esta Gail?- digo mientras volteo a ver a mi alrededor para ver si la encontraba.

Gail.. Si no esta aquí- dice haciendo que voltee a verla

Que quieres decir- digo con el ceño fruncido- donde esta?

Ella esta en un replanteo- dice mientras se muerde el labio.

Replanteo?- pregunto.

Si veras, se trata solo de unos días, estará de vuelta antes de darnos cuenta- dice

Dias? Pero ella esta bien? Es decir no a contestado mis mensajes y la verdad...- aah si no te preocupes Holly, la verdad es que no le tienen permitido usar el teléfono, es por eso que no puede contestar- dice apresuradamente.

Pero, ella esta bien?- pregunto dudando de sus palabras.

Por supuesto Holly, de echo me pidió que te dijera que no te preocuparas, ella se comunicara contigo cuando pueda- me dice mientras coloca sus manos en mis brazos tratando de reconfortarme.

Mmm bien, esta bien.. Es decir yo solo estaba preocupada, ahora estoy mejor, quiero decir, me dices que ella esta bien no?.. Ella esta bien- digo esto ultimo mas para mi que para ella.

Por supuesto querida- dice de una forma maternal.

Bien, en ese caso es mejor que me vaya- digo sintiéndome un poco mas tranquila, aunque algo dentro de mi me decía que algo no estaba bien.

-por su puesto- dice mientras da unos pasos hacia atrás- pero hey! Te aviso en cuanto sepa algo mas!.

Eso estaría genial, gracias-digo solamente.

Ningún problema, adiós Holly- dice

Adiós Trace- contesto con una sonrisa mientras doy media vuelta para salir.

Hermosa Avril, siempre un gusto verte- escucho que dice mientras entro a la habitación

Xavier- contesto como saludo al estar delante de el.

Era un hombre esbelto, con mucha clase si lo tengo que admitir.

Se encontraba sentado detrás de un escritorio, hombros cuadrados, bien proporcionado, cabello castaño, cejas pobladas y mandíbula cuadrada. En un perfecto traje echo a la medida.

Siempre tan divina- dice mientras se levanta y se acerca a mi.

Levanta la mano para que la tome y la acerca a su boca con una sonrisa para colocar un suave beso.

Estas espectacular- dice casi en un susurro.

Yo llevaba mi cabello suelto en ondas, mis ojos delineados y mis labios rojos como de costumbre. Una blusa azul cielo que hacia de mis ojos la perfecta distracción, pantalón negro de piel que abrasaba los lugares exactos y unas botas de tacón que combinaban a la perfección.

Tu siempre un encanto Xavier- digo mientras el se aparta.

Dile eso a tus ojos Hermosa- contesta mientras vuelve a su escritorio.

Como saben que funcionara?- pregunto viéndolos a los dos.

Ella lo a confirmado- dice Victoria mientras se recarga sobre la pared.

Como sabes que podemos confiar en ella- digo sin confiar.

No tiene otra opción, se enfrenta a la pena de muerte- dice Callahan desde la esquina de la habitación.

Algunas personas te dirán que existe algo peor que la muerte- digo viéndolo a los ojos.

Que quieres decir? doble muerte?- contesta Victoria con sorna.

Es mejor que nos calmemos- dice Callahan saliendo de la esquina.

Esto esta bien planeado Peck, no estarás sola en ningún momento entiendes? Tenemos un infiltrado en este momento alguien cercano a el- continua con un poco mas de desesperación.

Están seguros que no la conocen?- pregunto de nuevo.

Cien por ciento, ella no aparece hasta que la compra se realiza, todo lo hace por intermediarios, hasta que la compra no se garantiza nadie sabe quien es ella- dice Callahan

Así que hicimos que se comunicaran, confirmo la compra, solo necesitamos que entres, entregues el dinero y salgas, estaremos cubriendo te todo el tiempo- Continua Victoria esta ves.

Parecía sencillo, no era algo que yo o cualquier otro novato no hayamos echo antes.

Bien, lo haré- digo con un encogimiento de hombros restando le importancia.

Perfecto- dice Victoria.

Cuando será la compra- digo viéndolos a los dos.

Esta noche- dice Callahan- necesitamos que vengas con nosotros para afinar el plan

Esta bien, solo necesito decirle a Oliver...- no, no puedes decirle- me corta Victoria.

A que te refieres con que no puedo decirle? Es mi superior- digo viendo a Callahan por apoyo.

Ambos se quedan en silencio mientras se miran el uno al otro. Esto de dejarme fuera estaba hartando me.

Bien si quieren que esto funcione tienen que dejar de ocultarme cosas, díganme lo que esta pasando- termino diciendo exasperada.

Toman un par de segundos mas, pero Callahan es el primero en hablar.

Hay algo que no te hemos dicho aun- dice viéndome directo a los ojos.

Hey Gail... Gail? Gail?!- He?..- digo distraidamente volteando a ver quien me hablaba

Traci... Hey Traci!- digo- sobresaltando la

Gail estas bien?- dice mientras me mira preocupada.

Si si.. Trace necesito un favor- digo volteando a ver a todos lados para ver si alguien nos miraba, pero parecía que el mundo nos ignoraba por completo. Así que la tomo del brazo y la llevo a un rincón para hablar.

Traci escúchame- digo volteando a ver sobre mi espalda.

Necesito que le digas a Holly que estaré en un replanteo esta bien?- le digo apresuradamente.

Replanteo? De que hablas- es complicado.. Solo dile que estaré de vuelta en un par de días esta bien?- digo viéndola.

Si si esta bien, pero a donde vas Gail, Que esta pasando?.. - dice cada ves mas preocupada.

No pasa nada, no te preocupes esta bien- digo para tranquilizarla- me tengo que ir, te mantendré informada de acuerdo?- digo mientras camino lejos

Gail!..- escucho que grita a mis espaldas mientras volteo en una esquina para salir de aquí.

Esto esta fuera de nuestra jurisprudencia Callahan!- digo exaltada por lo que me acaba de decir.

Lo sabemos Peck, pero es la única forma- dice nerviosamente.

La unica forma?- digo desconcertada- es decir, bien digamos que las cosas salen bien ok, es decir a la perfección! Que haremos después? Eh? Cual será su es cusa para que no se voltee hacia nosotros?- digo viéndolos.

Tenemos a alguien mas arriba Peck, alguien que nos a asegurado su apoyo si juntamos toda la evidencia en este caso ok! Solo... Solo que estamos tan cerca- dice Callahan con tanta desesperación que hace que se parta algo dentro de mi.

Cuanto tiempo has estado trabajando en esto?- le pregunto mientras me acerco a el.

Un año...- dice evitando mi mirada.

Un año?- pregunto sorprendida, fue casi el mismo tiempo en el que desapareció de la 15.

Esto es peligroso, lo entendemos, y la verdad es que me sorprende que Callahan te escogiera de entre todas las demás opciones- dice Victoria- tengo oficiales.. Que diablos tengo detectives mas calificados que tu, pero el insiste que eres perfecta para esto, tienes el perfil, la imagen inclusive sabes idiomas, pero aun no estoy segura que estés a la altura- termina diciendo mientras se acerca cada ves mas a mi.

Así que, si no estas segura de hacer esto, necesito que lo digas ahora y esta conversación nunca abra tenido lugar, yo saldré por esa puerta y no volverás a verme- dice con tanta determinación que hace que dude de mi misma ahora- Esta mision es mas importante que tu o yo, asi que dime oficial, lo haras?- pregunta viendome a los ojos con una intensidad que me muestra que ella esta tan involucrada como Callahan.

Supongo que eres yo no es así?- dice desde la mesa donde se encuentra esposada.

Nos encontrábamos en uno de los tantos pisos francos que contaba la policía. Se supone que en realidad no se estaba usando este piso, que nosotros no estábamos aquí.

Acepte esta misión en cubierta, porque era mi trabajo, porque esto es a lo que me dedico, y porque no podía permitir que basuras como Xavier siguiera en las calles.

Así que acepte con una sola condición... conocerla primero.

Me quedo parada en la puerta por un par de segundos para ver a mi alrededor. La habitación era bastante pequeña, solo había un escritorio de hierro y dos sillas, no había ventanas, solo una cámara en la esquina superior izquierda que grababa todo lo que pasaba en esta habitación.

Bueno, tienes buen gusto, pero por favor acompáñame- dice con una sonrisa fría.

Yo no digo una palabra, simplemente me acerco a ella y tomo asiento en la silla delante del escritorio.

Así que yo misma, que necesitas

Saber?- pregunta pero yo solo la observo.

Al menos sabes hablar? Porque en este negocio necesitas hacerlo querida- dice mientras se reclina en su silla todo lo que las esposas sujetadas a la mesa le permitían.

Yo seguía sin decir una palabra. No necesitaba saber nada de la compra, o de Xavier o cualquier otra persona relacionada. Yo necesitaba saber sobre ella, sobre Avril. Y permanecer aquí, en silencio solo observando me dirá todo lo que necesito.

Estaba nerviosa, maldita sea estaba temblando, no habia tiempo para prepararme.

Estaba alistandome para el encuentro. Llevaba puesto una blusa roja vino y unos pantalones negros ajustados con zapatos negros de tacon, maquillaje complementado con mis labios rojos.

Peck estas lista?- dice Callahan atraves de la puerta.

Trato de calmarme y doy una ultima respiración profunda mientras veo mi reflejo en el espejo.

Gail el es Jeff- dice Victoria en cuanto entro a la habitacion donde se encontraban- el sera tu respaldo esta noche.

Jeff era alto y corpulento, moreno con cabello corte militar, su rostro no mostraba expresion alguna.

Lo observo por unos segundos antes de dar un asentamiento de cabeza como saludo.

Te ves bien Peck- dice Callahan acercandose.

Los demas ya estan en posicion, toma- dice mientras se acerca a una mesa colocada en la esquena de la habitacion- aqui esta todo lo que pide- dice mientras abre una mochila de viaje negra.

Podía ver docenas de paquetes de billetes acomodados dentro.

De donde conseguiste esto- pregunto sorprendida.

Eso es algo que no necesitas saber- escucho a Victoria detrás de mi.

Es mejor que se vallan, Jeff será tu chofer y guarda espaldas- dice Callahan entregándome la maleta.

Todo estará bien- dice mientras lo tomo.

Lo se...

Se lo que haces- dice con una sonrisa. Yo solo la observo.

Se supone que eres yo, así que necesitas pensar como yo... Actuar como yo- dice mientras me mira.

Eres hermosa, te lo han dicho? Eso es algo que de verdad tenemos en común- dice con un encogimiento de hombros.

Veras, te diré todo lo que quieras saber, solo dame un cigarrillo antes quieres?- dice inclinandose hacia el frente- ya sabes como es esto, una necesidad.

No dirás nada? Me aburro con facilidad- dice molesta.

Bien, tampoco hablare- porque lo haces?- pregunto sin poder aguantarme, ella sonríe victoriosa.

Bueno, me gusta el dinero- dice con indiferencia.

Son personas- digo controlandome lo mas que puedo.

Si, si, yo también sabes- contesta mientras se mira las uñas- una con gustos caros.

Acaso habla enserio?!

No respondo nada, no hago mas preguntas, solo la observo. Puedo sentir el pulso en mis oidos. El enojo corriendo por mis venas.

Entramos al hotel donde se llevaria la compra. Un hotel de cinco estrellas para algo asi. Es como un insulto en la cara.

Al entrar puedo distinguir cosas, como la intensa mirada de la recepcionista que nos sigue con cada paso que damos, dos hombres de traje negro en la salida al este de donde nos encontramos. Un hombre vestido de civil en la mesa de la esquina superior derecha y otro mas en la sala del centro de la recepción.

Tratar de fingir que no los eh visto no funcionara, no es asi como funcionan las cosas en este mundo.

Conforme avanzamos directo a la recepcion la mujer detras del escritorio nos da una sonrisa formal.

Buenas noches en que puedo ayudarlos- dice cuando llegamos delante de ella.

No digo nada, solo levanto mi mano sobre mi hombro como señal a Jeff el cual me entrega una tarjeta negra con solo un nombre y se la entrego.

Ella nos mira por ultima ves antes de tomar la tarjeta y entregarnos una.

Tomo la tarjeta sin verla y doy media vuelta para tomar el ascensor.

Mientras camino veo los mismos sujetos de antes viéndome mientras camino. Trato con todas mis fuerzas no temblar mientras levanto mi mano para presionar el botón del ascensor.

Un timbre suena mientras se abren las puertas y entro. En el momento que se cierran veo como uno de los sujetos me mira directamente a los ojos y me toma toda la fuerza de voluntad no bajar la mirada.

Al cerrarse por completo veo la tarjeta en mi mano. Solo un numero.

809.

Tomo una inspiración profunda para controlarme.

Lo estas asiendo bien Peck- dice Callahan por el ínter comunicador.

Yo no respondo.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren con un timbre. Y salimos.

Da a un pasillo largo con puertas hacia cada lado que dan a las habitaciones contiguas.

Hago mi camino por la alfombra color vino con Jeff detras de mi.

Al ascercarnos al final del pasillo veo una puerta con el mismo numero de la tarjeta.

Steve!- Hey hermo...- Steve tenemos que hablar- lo interrumpo cuando lo veo a medio pasillo mientras se dirigia a la sala de descanso.

Ok... Que pasa Traci...- me contesta desconsertado e incluso un poco herido.

Aqui no, ven- le digo mientras avanzo hacia la oficina de Oliver sin nisiquiera ver si me seguia.

Al entrar puedo ver a Oliver, Callahan y a Holly.

Holly hey! Que haces aqui?- pregunta Steve cuando entra.

Volteo a ver a Holly y puedo ver dolor en su mirada.

Se veia desecha.

Que esta pasando?- pregunta Steve al ver que no respondia.

Volteo a ver a Oliver que se encontraba sentado detras de su escritorio. Su mirada era dura.

Oliver... Que esta pasando?- pregunta de nuevo Steve sintiendo la tensión en la habitación.

Steve...- trato de buscar una forma de poder decirlo. Pero al verlo mi voz falla. Doy una respiración profunda para calmarme pero me es inposible hablar.

Es Gail...- dice Oliver desde su asciento.

Gail?... Que pasa con ella?- pregunta Steve volteando a verme.

Steve ella... Ella esta desaparecida- dice Oliver mientras se levanta.

Que quieres desir con desaparecida?- pregunta Steve con sorna.

Ella fue elegida para participar en una mision encubierta- le dice Oliver.

De que estas hablabdo Oliver?.. Que mision?- pregunta dandonos una mirada a todos.

Veo a Callaghan en la esquina de fondo de la oficina con la mirada en el.

Steve... Gail fue en cubierto en una mision de trata de blancas- digo mientras me acerco a el.

De trata de blancas?.. Eso no puede ser, Gail es una novata.. Esas misiones son peligrosas! En que estabas pensando Shaw!- grita Steve mientras trata de asercarse a el pero me interpongo en su camino.

Volteo a ver a Oliver por un poco de ayuda, su mirada es dura y a la vez herida.

No lo se, Steve, lo unico que se es que tiene desaparecida 5 dias- dice Oliver.

Cinco dias?! pero que diablos Oliver!- grita Steve y yo lo sostengo mas fuerte.

Steve por favor calmate, vamos a traerla de vuelta esta bien- digo mientras tomo su rostro con mis manos obligandolo a verme.

El me mira con miedo, miedo de que le este mintiendo.

Que es lo que sabemos?...

HOLA! LO SE PERDON POR LA TARDANZA ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y QUE NO LOS HAYA REVUELTO TANTO. COMENTEN SI LES GUSTO LA FORMA DE NARRACION, SI NO, EL PROXIMO CAPITULO PUEDE SER MAS DIRECTO..

RECUERDEN SUS COMENTARIOS MOTIVAN!

PD SUBI UNA HISTORIA DIFERENTE, "RECUERDOS" SI ESTAN INTERESADOS SE LAS RECOMIENDO, INICIO COMO HISTORIA DE UN SOLO CAPITULO PERO CON SABOR PARA CONTINUARLO, SI ESTAN DE ACUERDO COMENTEN!

FELIZ DOMINGO!..


End file.
